Chat show con Hetalia!
by Dalloway Hiker Fliky
Summary: Si, antes era HTF y Naruto, Luego HTF y FT. Ahora me decidi por mis paises favoritos XD. Sin embargo. ¿Canciones cantadas por dos idiotas? ¿Un Tsundere Austria? (No tan notable en el cap 1) y ¿Uke de vash? (Tampoco notable en el cap 1). ¿Te entras a leer una comedia poco normal XD? (Se pone retos en los reviews, puedes poner parejas: Yuri, hetero o Yaoi, como quieras).
1. Chapter 1

INICIANDO BABYH!

BABY YOUR LIFE ON MY WORLD IN YOUR PARAISE…! (8)! Okono!

Hiker: ¡Que onda! Soy Hiker Fliky! Conocida por pocos como Kanaria! Y no estare sola! Pero tampoco con mis amiguchis… Me dejaron !- Llora falsamente y se repone.- Me dejaron porque cada uno fue a visitar a sus abuelos, tios, no se que. Etc… El punto es que estoy sola. Asi que eh traido a! ..

*RE-DOBLE DE TAMBORES*

Hiker: ¡Daisuke Roy! ¡Una personalidad mia XD!-Entra un peli rojo a la casa.

Roy: Me pagaron para venir.

Hiker: X3! Hicimos un negocio pequeño.

Roy: Mis 50 dolares ¡ahora! –Pone su mano.-

Hiker: Tacaño ! –Le entrega el dinero.-

Hiker: En fin.. ¡Y:….! ¡Wataru Marth!-Entra un peli azul a la sala sonriendo.

Marth: ¡HOLA AMIGOS!

Hiker: X3. Se supone que tengo 4 personalidades: Veronica (Asi la llamo una amiga a la ruda), Leria (Otra amiga le puso asi a la femenina y alegre) Marth (El genio y alegre ¡Es dexter el niño…! Nah X3), Y Roy. (El grosero, tacaño y malo X3).

Marth: Roy y yo fuimos creados para un solo objetivo!

Hiker y Roy: Yaoi…/ ¡YAOI! =P

Roy: Bueno. Esperen un minuto.

Sale de la casa.

Marth: CRI..CRI…CRI…

Minutos de silencio. Y Roy no quiere aparecer.

Hiker: Bueno, ¡ME HARTE! *Explota, literalmente.* ¿Quién rayos traerá a …?! *Es callada por la mano de Marth.

Marth: ¡ES SORPRESA!

Vuelve Roy. Y recibe mirada asesina de Hiker.

Roy: Ya, los traje.

La cara de Hiker se vuelve iluminada. Y canta "Aleluya…" A la nada.

Roy: Iniciando! ¡EL ES UN TSUNDERE HIJO DE SU MAMA! ¡MALDITO UKE-TSUNDERE! ¡EL MEJOR COCINERO….! ¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND! *Aparece el rubio* ¡YA LO DIJE DEJENME EN PAZ ! *Se esconde*

Marth: Siéntate Kirkland. Hablaremos de tu comportamiento. *Entra su faceta Marth-psicólogo*

Arthur: ¿Qué problemas? ¬ ¬U

Marth: Señor Kirkland. Dígame. Cuando fue la última vez que escucho ruidos "extraños."

Arthur: *Entra en crisis emocional* ¡AYER POR LA NOCHE! ¡NO SE CALLABAN! SOLO QUERIA TOMAR MI TÉ NOCTURNO…! Y… Y… ¡SHIT!

Hiker: Mientras ellos siguen, sigamos. ¡EL ES UN HEROE! Creo que está loco ¡Y ES UN HEROE! ¡LO AMO Y QUIERO SU AUTOGRAFO! ¡ES ….! ¡EL HETALIANO MÁS RARO! ¡ALFRED FEDERIK JONES! Conocido como "¡EL BLOODY HELL!"

Entra el come hamburguesas, que representa el país de Estados Unidos, que nos da un yaoi inimaginable.

Alfred: Ho..! *Mira a Arthur* *Corre a él* ¡ARHUR HI!

Arthur: Oh… Shit… (De nuevo).

Roy: ¡EL SIGUIENTE ES..! ¡EL TERCER FAVORITO DE ESA LOCA! *Apunta a Hiker* ¡Lovino Vargas! Conocido como ROMANO! Que es un Uke-Tsundere también. *Susurra por lo bajo*

Lovino: ¿? ¿A quién le llamas Uke estúpido gilipollas? *Entra el Italiano*

Roy: ¡A ti! *Lo apunta con el puño vengador*

Lovino: ¡¿Quieres pelea?! *Le reta* Ó.Ó!

Roy: ¡Te la rajo!

Comienzan a pelear. Patéticamente ignorados por todos.

Hiker: ¡QUE ENTRE! ¡ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIENDO!

Un castaño de ojos verde esmeralda sale corriendo a abrazar al italiano sacándolo de la pelea diciendo cosas como… "Mi tomatito~"Y cosas por el estilo mientras le decía lo lindo que era.

Hiker: X3. Antonio tan… Pervertido XD.

Roy: Aja! XD. El siguiente es…

Entra un peli plateado pateando lo que estaba antes en la mesita de la sala y poniéndose encima de esta con los brazos alzados.

¿?: ¡NO HAGAN ESPERAN A SU ORE-SAMA! (Piensen mal XX3¿Quién será?)

Hiker: ¡APLAUDANLE AL MARAVILLOSO AWESOME DE GILBERT WEILLSCHMIDT! *Empieza a aplaudir*

Gilbert: KESESESE!

¿?: ¡Ey! ¿Podrías esperarme? *El castaño se cruza de brazos*

Gilbert: ¡QUE ONDA SEÑORITO!? XD.

Hiker: ¡Callense ya! X3!

Gilbert: Ta bueno…

Hiker: El es un austriaco. El sexy de … ¡¿POLONIA?! *Mira con los ojos abiertos al chico de rubios cabellos y sedosos… ¡Que envidia!... Y que esta con un vestido pegado morado con rojo.*

¿?: Ja. Como que totalmente eso no queda con tu luck. *Apunta a la peli roja*

Hiker: Osea. Como que ya se XD.-Le sigue la corriente.- En fin. Feliks pasa.

Feliks: Como que no a llegado Toris. ¿No es asi?

Hiker y ¿?: Estas en todo lo correcto.

Feliks: Totalmente no puedo creerlo. Y el *Apunta al austriaco* Es Roderich Edelstein. Totalmente el si es un amargado.-Se cruza de piernas mientras se sienta.-

Hiker: XD. ya explico Feliks. El siguiente es~ ¡Elizabeta Herdevary! ¡yey! *Una castaña aparece detras de la peli roja*

Elizabeta: Muy bien. Ahora al plan-Susurro yendose con la peli roja a alguna parte mientras sonreian macabramente.

Roy: nos dejo.

Arthur: Y demasiado.

Marth: ^^! Nos tiro a la basura.

Arthur: No es para tanto.

Alfred: Puede. Pero como soy un heroe los ayudare XP!

Arthur: ...Callate complejo de Heroe.

Alfred: ¡Soy un verdadero heroe!

Arthur: ...

Marth: A eso lo llamo rechazo total.

Roy: Si XD.

Feliks: Bueno. Como que seguimos con esto ¿No?

Marth y Roderich: Pienso igual/ Seria lo mas conveniente.

Marth: El siguiente es...

*Aparece saltando un prusiano sobre la mesa.*

Gilbert: KESESESE! EL SIGUIENTE ES UN MALDITO YANDERE...! ¡NO TIENE TANTAS FANS COMO YO...! ¡ES..! ¿Quien es? O.O!

Marth: El que representa a Rusia. Conocido como Ivan Braginsky.

Roy: Junto con su hermana traumada. ¡Natasha o Natalia Braginskaya!

Marth y Gilbert: ¡Y su otra hermana! ¡Katyushka Braginskaya!

*Entra un peli plateado con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, a tras de este aparece una peli rubio que espanta a Ivan y sale corriendo mientras que una que se veía igual al plateado se quedaba allí sentándose en una silla*

Marth: Buenoo... ¿Nada que decir? *Dirigiendose a Ucrania que era la unica ya que Ivan salio corriendo siendo perseguido por Natasha.*

Katyushka niega con la cabeza.

Antonio: Bueno. ^^! ¡El siguiente es...!

Lovino: ¡Wang Yaoi...! Yey... *Se sienta junto a Arthur mientras competian en un concurso de miradas*

Yaoi: ¡SOY WANG YAO, ARU! *Se sienta a lado del norteamericano que estaba a lado de Roderich.*

Lovino: Como sea...

Arthur: El siguiente es...

Lo interrumpe un sonido seco.

Todos se callan para luego ver a un rubio correr y atras de el un perro molesto que fue sacado de la casa.*

Alfred: Francis Bonnefoy... *Se burla el americano recibiendo una mala cara de parte del nombrado.*

Francis: Shuteate Alfred.

Alfred: ¡TU PRIMERO!

Y comienzan a pelear...

Luego de minutos se resuelve. Inglaterra los separo.

Roy: Roderich, el siguiente.

Roderich: Aja. El siguiente es... Alemania. Conocido como Ludwig ¿Sin apellido?

Gilbert: Como es el hermano del gran awesome de mi tiene mi apellido! XD!

Roderich: **¬¬"**

Ludwig: ... *Mira al castaño abrazado de su brazo* ... Me siguio hasta aquí.

Roderich: Y el es...

Roderich fue olimpicamente ignorado por todos siendo callado por Italia del sur.

Lovino: Feliciano Vargas. Mi hermano. Dios no me queria en ese momento !

Feliciano: ¡FRATELLO!~ Ve~ *Abraza a su hermano*

Ludwig: ...

Alfred: ¡YO SIGO! X3!

Roy: Tu ya pasaste.

Alfred: XD no importa. Soy un heroe, puedo pasar cuantas veces quiera. XD! NYAHAAHAHA! *Se para victoriosamente y se pone junto a Prussia encima de la mesa.* El siguiente es!

Gilbert: ¡Vash Edwuard Zwingli! *Un rubio aparece con una escopeta en la mano*

Vash: ¡EY! ¡SOY VASH NO EDWUARD! *Apunta al Prussiano.*

Gilbert: ¡Silencio Zwingli! ¡Respeta a tu Ore-sama! XD!

Vash es detenido por Austria quien se encargo de agarrarlo para que no matara al pobre de Prussia.

Alfred: Bien Teletubbie su nombre XD!

Gilbert: Ya se!

Si... y estos dos estupidos se seguian riendo.

Alfred: El siguiente es Japan! XD! OSEA KIKU HONDA! *Aparece el asiatico seguido de un castaño.* ¡Y Heracles Karpusi! (Grecia XD!).

Heracles: ahora que he llegado me ire a dormir. *Jala a Japon, que se sonrojaa al acto, a un sofa.*

Roderich: Seamos civilizados y calmemonos un poco ¿Quieren? -_-" *Lo ignoran de nuevo.* Malditos... Desgraciados.. *Murmuraba en el sr. rincon*

Antonio: Bueno ¡EL BAD FRIEND TRIO SE REUNIO! ¡AL PLAN! *Es seguido de Prussia y Franciss, quien habia estado coqueteandole a Arhur.*

Y asi se van el trio de "malos" (pervertidos XD) amigos.

Alfred: ¡Ahora..! *Le lanzan un libro y cae inconsciente.*

Arthur: ¡Me toca a mi Bastardo! *Grito cuando al fin pudo quitarse de encima al pervertido frances.* ¡EL SIGUIENTE ES LA UNION NORDICA!

Feliciano: ¡LOS FIVE NORDICOS! Ve~ ^^!

Ludwig: El primero. Es representante de Noruega. Lukas Bondevik! *Entra un rubio de manera fría y se sienta.* El segundo. Dinamarca. Conocido como... Mathias Kohler! *Entra un danes estruendosamente rompiendo todo a su paso.*

Mathias: ¡NORU! ¡VEN AQUÍ! *Persigue al Noruego que corria por su vida dramáticamente.*

Arhur: El siguiente. Que de hecho debio ser primero. Suecia! Conocido como el temible Berwald Oxentierna! *Un hombre de mirada fría entra a la sala junto a un rubio de apariencia inocente.*

Berwald: El es mi esposa. Fin. Tino Vaidamoinen. *El rubio inocente rie nervioso.*

Entran a la habitacion Hungria y Hiker.

Elizabeta: Tino. Arthur, Roderich, Lovino, Feliciano, Yaoi y Feliks vengan con nosotras. *Dijo la húngara con un sarten en la mano.*

Yao: ¡QUE SOY YAO, JODER, ARU! *Es llevado por un golpe con el sarten al igual que los otros.*

Son llevado a quien-sabe-donde bajo las miradas de todos los que quedaban.

Alfred y los demás suspiran.

Alfred: Bueno. Quedamos: Ludwig, Katyushka, Berwald y yo. *Suspira.* Bueno. Y Roy y Marth también. *Mira a los parecidos.*

Roy: Bueno. El siguiente no es muy conocido. El Onii-chan de Noruega. Icealand. Conocido como...

Marth: Emil Steilsson.

El peli plateado ya nombrado entra y se sienta a lado de Katyushka quedándose callado.

Alfred: *Jugando ajedrez con Ludwig.*

Berwald: El siguiente es de la union. Canadá. Conocido como no-se-quien-es-ese-wei.

Canadá: Me llamo... Matthew Williams... *Se presenta el rubio yéndose a sentar a lado de Emil con su oso.*

Berwald: El siguiente es Liechstein. Conocida como Lily Zwingli Telettubie. *Se burlo dejando a Vash con mirada asesina.*

Lily: Hola a todos. *Sonríe.* *Se sienta a lado de Vash que cayó en depresión hace unos segundos por algo que dijo Berwald.* Oh! Y el siguiente es Toris Lorinailtis. *Entra el castaño masoquista.*

Berwald: De una vez los que quedan: Holanda. Belgica, que es Emma no se que.

Entran los dos rubios sentándose en un lugar atras de donde antes estaba Lovino y Arthur.

Emma: Los siguientes son los asiaticos. Tai Yong, Taiwan, Im Yong Soo, Corea, Vietman, conocida como Viet Mei, Hong Kong, siendo... Hong Kong.

Los asiaticos entras sin hacer ruido yendo en busca de China o Japón. Al que encontraran primero.

Ahora Emma y Holanda junto con Lily, Vash, Berwald, Matthew, este sin ser tomado en cuenta, Emil y Ludwig jugaban Uno.

Al parecer Roy y Marth habían desaparecido, quien sabe como y cuando. Y Katyushka había ido a buscar a Ivan y a Natasha.

Comienza la canción. Instrumental.

Alfred: ¡Ahora que todos están aquí, literalmente..! *Aparece Gilbert de una puerta.*

Gilbert: El awesome de mi les cantara algo mega wow!

Ambos seme´s se suben a la mesa de nuevo, coronada como La pobre mesa-san por Japón, y agarran microfonos de quien sabe donde.*

Gilbert: ¡AHORA! (8) Austria sera mio en cualquier momento de este siglo, no importa teneeer que matar a Alemania por eso. Yo lo hare mio, en cualquier momento, yo lo hare mio en cualquier momento, yo lo hare mio en cualquier momento, porque yo lo digo. (8) *Bailando levan polka.*

Alfred: ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO! *Mientras Gilbert canta y empieza cuando termian de cantar.* (8) Ahora, sigue Iggyrisu, me van a matar por decir esto, es un tsundere con mala fama, por ser un borracho de primera, solamente quiero salir vivo, para ver el apocalipsis zombie, solamente quiero salir vivo, para agarrarlo por la noche. (8) *Siguen bailando iguales.*

Gilbert: ¡AHORA EL MIO! (8) Como el gran ore-sama que tienes como novio, quiero que me respetes más y que la marimacha no me mate, quiero vivir por hoy, Por favor quiero vivir, por favor quiero vivir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir, vi-vi-vi! (8)

Alfred: (8) Ahora pienso que esto no sirve de mucho, ya que nos escucharan, porque traje una camara que nos graba ahora mismo. Nos mataran en un segundo, y quiero vivir más, malditos sean esos ukes, que nos tratan remal. (8).

Gilbert: ¡(8) Pero como ore-sama yo voy a a comedear el levan polka de Miku. (8).

Alfred: (8) De seguro nos van a demandar, pero no nos importa. (8)

Gilbert y Alfred (Abrazados como borrachos): (8) ¡Pero no nos importa, nos van a demandar, pero no nos importa y seguimos cantando! (8).

Terminan la canción recibiendo aplausos del publico, los paises que quedan. Al darse cuenta que habían mirado todo Inglaterra y Austria con muy mala cara por cierto.

Arthur: No se les puede dejar solos...

Roderich: Pienso igual...

**Luego de minutos, porque Alfred y Gilbert fueron "matados" brutalmente.**

Roderich: Ignorenlos, ignorenlos, en fin, esto es un chat show, donde dejan sus retos o verdades/preguntas que quieran a hacerle a uno de nosotros.

Arthur: Y tenemos que responder honestamente.

Roderich: Ejemplo.

Arthur: ¿Natasha es en verdad hermana de Ivan o solo quiere hacer incesto?

De la nada aparece Natasha.

Natasha: No se. Ni la primera ni la segunda. Ya que SOY hermanada de Onii-chan, y y NO quiero hacer incesto, quiero casarme con el. *Termino rompiendole los dedos a Toris de la nada,... Maldita bipolar...*

Matthew: Asi te-terminamos...

Toris: Y asi terminamos. *Dice ignorando a Matthew.*

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Nota: Para la cancion que cantaron Alfred y Gilbert, es una adaptación imaginada por mi XD, es comedia, cantenla con la cancion original XD!  
FLIK-BYE!  
PD: Espero reviews~~~ Y Antonio puede que quiera darles Fanservice yaoi con Lovino.**


	2. Dorito y Japones

Hiker: ¡Que onda?!

Alfred: ¡Ey Hiker, dame el disco! (8)

Gilbert: (8) ¡Disco, disco! (8)

Alfred: ¡(8) ¡E-e-ey Hiker, dame el disco! (8)

Gilbert: ¡INICIAMOS! (8)

Alfred: ¡(8) Eres una obra de arte, excepto por tus cejas gruesas, y tu mal carácter de un "ángel"! (8)

Gilbert: (8) ¡Eres la cosita más uke, en este mundo violable, eres el único en este mundo enfermizo! (8)

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) ¡Tu Heroe soy yo! / Tu ore-sama soy yooo! (8) Tu pesadez soy yo, el regalo de el señor. Tu ore-sama soy yo / Tu héroe soy yo…! (8).

Alfred: Tú amor enfermizo, loquito! (8)

Alfred y Gilbert: Tu ore-sama soy yo wohoo/ Tu héroe soy yo woho (X4).

Alfred: Hoy conoci tu tsunderencia ah ah. (8).

Gilbert: No se si eso es inocencia ah ah! (8).

Alfred: Lo que se es que eres borracho de primera ah ah! (8)

Gilbert: Y un señorito con belleza ah ah! (8).

Alfred y Gilbert: ¡COMO RECUERDO TUS GEMIDOS SEGUIDOS, Y ERES OBRA DE DIOS BENDITO! ¡Por eso te imagino con dolor inaudito y que me digas que si a una noche suplico!(8) (8) Por eso ven ven ven, que te retuerzo en la sien, por eso ven ven ven, una vez más lo repetiré! Por eso ven ven ven, que te causo dolor de una vez, por eso ven ven ven que si intento me porto bien! (8)

Se agarran de nuevo borrachos.

Alfred y Gilbert: ¡TU ORE-SAMA SOY YOO! / TU HEROE SOY YO! (8) Tu pesadez soy yo! El regalo del señor soy yo. Tu amor enfermizo y loquito… Tu héroe soy yo! / Tu ore-sama soy yo! (x4).

Alfred haciendo coros: Tu sabes que yo soy tu seme y tu mi uke tsundere. Tu, tu tu, eres mi uke tsundere, tu eres mi uke tsundere.

Gilbert: ¡Quiero tocar contigo el pianooo oho! Estando tan cerca de tu aliento oho! (8)

Alfred: ¡besarnos en el sotanooo oho! Decirte el placer que sientooo! Oho!

Gilbert y Alfred: Como recuerdo tu tsunderismo conmigo, pidiendo piedad o "te necesito." Por eso solo eres mio y que nadie te toque o no sabe en que estará metido! (8). (8) ¡POR ESO VEN VEN VEN, QUE YO MUERDO BIEN, POR ESO VEN VEN VEN, QUE JUGUE CONTIGO AYER, POR ESO VEN VEN VEN, ESTO ES FAN SERVICE YEY!, POR ESO VEN VEN VEN, ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ! (8).

Gilbert: ¡TU ORE-SAMA SOY YOOO OHO! Tu pesadez soy yo, un regalo de él señor, Tu ore-sama soy yo! tu amor enfermizo y loquito! (8).

Alfred: Tu héroe soy yo oho (x4)

Gilbert: Por eso ven ven ven, que no me canse, por eso ven ven ven, estas rimas son una frase, por eso ven ven ven, que lo hares como ayer, por eso ven ven ven, te aplastare.! (8)

Todos los países cuando dejo de sonar la música X, volvieron a sentarse, ya que estaban jugando poker o Uno.

Excepto por Elizabeta y Hiker que se desmayaron en la tercera estrofa.

Roderich y Arthur: ¿Ya terminaron? -/-

Alfred: Todavía, pero eso será todo por ahora.

Gilbert: Pienso de la misma manera, esa canción no es suficiente para un Ore-sama.

Se van a sentar a lado de Arthur y Roderich.

Roy: Bien, demos inicio al Chat show. La primera es de **Sakery-chan:**

**Entra una chica de cabello plateado hasta la cintura y ojos violetas esmeralda con una camisa diciendo "Soy awesome" junto con otra chica de cabello negro revuelto hasta los hombros y ojos rojos y con una camisa diciendo "Soy de todos"******

**-¡Hola soy la grandiosa y awesome Sakery-Chan-Habla la chica de cabello plateado****  
****-Y yo soy Rekery-chan-Habla desanimada la de cabello negro****  
****-¡Y vinimos a a ser preguntas y retos-Dijeron en unísono******

**De Sakery******

**Para Francia: ¿es cierto que te acuestas con quien sea o el que se te cruce en tu camino?******

**Para Inglaterra:¡¿Es cierto que tus scones son unas armas mortales que puede matar a cualquiera?! Y ¿que sientes cuando te emparejan con USA?******

**Para Finlandia: ¡eres Santa clous! ¡traeme un regalo! Y ¿eres esposa de Suecia? ¡¿Cuando es su boda?! ¿A donde van de luna de miel?******

**Para Ita-Chan del norte:¡Ita-Chan eres tan kawai,adorable y tierno! Y ¿Que sientes por Alemania? Y ¿Que piensas del incesto que te hacen con tu hermano Romano?******

**Para Suecia:Quiero que beses a Finlandia de la manera mas única del mundo (y sensual X3)******

**Para Yaoi (China):¿es cierto que Corea tiene tus pechos? Si es asi dejame tomarte una foto mientras te los manosea******

**Para Prusia:Antes de nada ¡Soy mas awesome que tu! Y tengo una pregunta ¿es cierto que Sufrías al estar al servicio de Rusia? ¿Que hacían? ¿Y como te la pasaste?******

**Para Canada:eres tan lindo como Ita-Chan 3 ¿quienes son tus amigos? Y ¿quienes son los unicos que te notan?******

**P.D: ¡tu osito es tan lindo!******

**Para Rusia:Te agrada que te emparejen cola mitad de las naciones******

**De Rekery******

**Para Todos:¡Quiero que todo el mundo es decir cada uno bese a una persona que les guste!(pueden hacerlo a la fuerza)******

**Eso es todo de nosotras 3******

**Prometemos volver a atormentar- ¡Digo a visitar! (Sonrisas macabras,ojos asesinos con un destello asesino y aura asesina)**

Gilbert: De Awesome. Primero que nada tu no tienes nada –O— Yo si soy un awesome. En fin. No puedo pelear o me quedo sin noche hoy.

Roderich: Tienes que obedecer las reglas!

Gilbert: Vamos a desobedecerlas!-Lo mira pervertidamente. Después mira a Francia que seguía coqueteándole a Arthur.- Contesta Frances XD.

Francis: O.O! Blasfemia! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Y no, no digas con la boca o con la voz -_- ¡El punto es que NO! Solamente si es lindo o linda XP.

Gilbert: Era de esperarse. Ey! *Llama a Inglaterra*¨Tsun… Tsunderella! *Se esconde detrás de Roderich esperando no ser apaleado fuertemente.

Roderich: Todo un masculino… -_-"

Arthur: ¡QUE NO! ¡SOLO TIENEN ENVIDIA! ¡GRRR! –Golpea a Francis.

Francis: ¿Por qué eso? !

Arthur: Porque quería!-Lo mira molesto.-

Sale Alfred de la nada.

Alfred: ¡RESPONDE! *Mirando al rubio atentamente.*

Arthur: ¿? O.O? –Vuelve a leer la carta y se sonroja.- ¡No digo que estén mal! ¡pero no es que me guste! -/-

Alfred: Le gusta XD.

Arthur: ¡QUE NO!

Últimamente. A habido muchas peleas, creo que tendre que demandar a alguien. Okno XD y siguieron de tipos estos.

Todos miran a Tino.

Tino: Primero: Es Tino. Segundo: No, no soy Santa Clous, soy Santa Claus. Tercero: ¡NO! ¿Por qué me estereotipan?! Cuarto: ¡YA NOS CASAMOS! (TODOS: YA LO ACEPTO! XD) Quinto: ¡NO TE LO DIRE ! *Comienza a llorar.*

Berwald: No, tranquilo, no eres estereotipado como Santa, eres Santa, te estereotipan con Finny el de Kuroshitsuji…. *Le da palmaditas traquilizadoras.*

Tino se pone a llorar nuevamente y luego es cambiado de humor rápidamente. Oh, tenemos demasiados bipolares aquí.

Alfred: No nos hacemos cargo de cambios en el humor XD.

Arthur: ¿Por qué dijiste eso? -_-…

Alfred: Me pagaron para decirlo X3.

Roderich: Sigues Italia-chan.

Italia: No se de que habla Ve… ¡DOITSU DOITSU! *Va con Alemania.* Y no me gusta el INCESTO IEEE! IEE! DOITSU DOITSU! ES UNA HENTAI! *Abraza a Alemania.*

Ludwig: …

Matthew: S-sigues tú B-Berwald-san.

Berwald: De acuerdo. Gracias Alfred.

Matthew se va a la sombra emo por novena vez en el día.

Berwald: Hmmm. *Agarra a Finlandia y lo atrae a el…*

(FANSERVICE!) El menor lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados y sonrojado con la boca medio abierta, asi Berwald entra a la cavidad de esta inspeccionando todo lo de adentro, luego fue bajando hasta su cuelo donde los mordió unas 10 veces dejándole como 3 marcas moradas. Y fue separado gracias a Alfred y Arthur, quienes estaban de envidiosos y no querían vender su trabajo XD.

Y eso nos recuerda, Antonio y Lovino no han aparecido, tampoco Grecia y Japón. El único que está aquí es China, ya que los otros buscan a Japón.

Yao: ¡QUE SOY YAO WANG, ARU! Y no, Yong soo solo miente ¡MIENTE, ARU! ¡YO LO SE! *Llora dramáticamente cayendo al suelo de la misma forma.*

Alfred: Ya, ya… *Lo calma.* ¡EY, GILBERT, VIEJO TE LLAMAN, DEJA A TUS ANIMALES EN PAZ YA!

Entra un peli plateado muy molesto y le da un puñetazo a lo primero que ve, la cara de Matthew, quien saca un gemido de dolor y cae al suelo.

Gilbert: Como dije antes, no puedo pelear…. *Se agarra la cabeza dramáticamente.* Resiste Gilbert, Resiste! ¡RESISTE!

Ivan: … Solamente contesta… *Lo mira tétricamente.*

Gilbert: Nah, su comida era horrible, sabia raro… Creo que querían matar al ore-sama, y no hacían nada, eran unos malditos flojos. XD. Mal. X4.

Alfred: ¡Obvio! XD.

Chocan los 5 con las suelas de los zapatos. Y luego desaparecen por una puerta.

Aparece una ambulancia, de quien-sabe-donde, y de ahí sale Canadá con una curita en la frente.

Matthew: G-g-gracias… *Ríe nervioso.* Y… Creo que los únicos han sido, Marth, el de aquí, Noruega, pero no nos hablamos, y Lily-san… *Es llevado a los ! XD*

COMERCIAL:

Antonio: ¡TOMATES! ¡COME SALUDABLE Y CRECE FUERTE! ¡FUERZA PANTERA CHOCOMILK! X3! –Vestido de Mario Bros con bigote falso.

Lovino: ¡ESO ES EL LEMA DE CHOCOCHRISPY!- Vestido de Luigi igual con bigote falso.

Antonio: =O! ¡TE QUEDA MEGA WOW! –Mira a Lovino quien se sonroja.

Lovino: C-callate! ¡Solo recibo tu alago porque quiero!-Sale corriendo.

Antonio: ¿Eh? ¡EY ESPERA! –Lo persigue.

Japón aparece vestido de Daisy.

Kiku: C-come san-sano! Mi-Minna-san!- Sonrojado corre al armario y se encierra allí.

Aparece Grecia vestido de Robin Hood.

Pasa de largo y toca el armario de Japón.

Heracles: Toc… Toc… *Imita el sonido.*

Kiku: Heracles-san, por favor no toque la puerta, no abrire!-Se esconde más hasta llegar a ¡NARNIA! Nah XD al final del closet.

FIN DE COMERCIAL.

Ivan aparece sonriendo, mientras que en sus manos sostenía una botella de vodka, en la derecha, y un fierro, en la izquierda.

Asi es…

Es…

Ivan-Yandere-san…

MUY PRONTO.

SOLO EN CINES.

Ivan: ODIO. Que me pongan de puta, no lo hagan, o ya sabrán con quien se meten.

Natasha: Onii-chan solo debe estar conmigo.

Ivan cambia, ya que el aire de bipolaridad sigue aun, de humor y se encierra en la primera puerta que ve.

Katyushka: ¿Tienes un 5? *Jugando Poker con Holanda, Belgica y Lituana. Mientras Felioks solo veía y se limaba las uñas.*

Emma: ¡Rayos! *Le entrega la carta.*

Y asi sucesivamente. Mientras que Italia del norte parecía estar jugando con Alemania Ajedrez.

Los 5 países nórdicos al parecer estaban allí sentados, jugando, igual, Uno.

Y Roy y Marth, junto con Elizabeta y Hiker han ido. A la sala cerrada. A planear.

Alfred: Oigan.

Arthur: ¿Qué?

Francis: Si se da cuenta…..

Alfred terminando la oración: No está Sadiq aquí…

*Tocan la puerta.*

Arthur: Es él.

Roderich: Yo voy *Camina hacia la puerta.*

Alfred: ¡Hola S…! ¡Señor! *Aparece el de la pizza en la puerta.*

Luego de que pagaran la pizza y todos comieran. Minutos luego. Aparecio Sadiq junto con La negra.

Jeanne: ¡Olvidaron invitarme!

Alfred: Argh… Llego… *Va a la cocina jalando a Arthur con el.*

Sadiq: Hola! *Sonrie.* ¿Dónde está Kiku? *Va en busca del nombrado.*

Francis: Oh! Mon ammiur… Cuanto tiempo… Me largo. *Va a la cocina también.*

Luego Alfred y Gilbert vuelven a desaparecer. Aunque este último ya estaba desaparecido.

Roderich simplemente se junta con los países nórdicos a jugar Uno. Jeanne que acababa de llegar indignada busca al cejotas o al frances.

Aparece Vash con dos bazucas.

Lily: ¡DAME ESO VASH! *Activando su Lily-yandere.* *Le quita las basucas, sale al patio y extermina a todo lo que ve.*

Vash: Lily, no debes hacer eso… Es malo… Lily-san… *Haciéndose el moe. Ya que le inyectaron algo medio raro.*

Sealand aparece.

Peter: Me voy con la rara… *Busca a Hungría y a las demás.*

Se escuchan sartenazos por toda la colonia.

Y asi fue como…

Alfred beso a Iggy…

Francis beso a Matthew… Ya que le robaron a Iggy.

Suecia a Finlandia… Por segunda vez.

Mathias tuvo que perseguir a Noru por toda la casa.

Gilbert dijo algo de "SOY EL GRAN AWESOME QUE DOMINARA EL MUNDO!" y beso a Roderich.

Rusia agarro a China por las malas que fue besado en contra de su voluntad.

Y asi sucesivamente.

Mathias: ¡Y la última de este Chat-show!

Lukas: Wow. Solo dos. CofQuepateticoCofCof. CofestoestuculpaMathiasCofCo f!

Mathias: xd no se que dijiste. Es **Helado de Tomate. **

Se escuchan silbidos desde lo lejos.

**Hola, no sabes cuento me he reído con tu fic xD Sobre todo porque estaba bien emo...****  
****Pero bueno! Como eso no es lo importante... ¡Amo a Alfred y Arthur!****  
****Y me quiero aprovechar de eso(?) Muahahhahaa******

**Alfred ¿Qué cosas no te deja hacer Arthur en una noche r18?******

**y Arthur Te quiero desafiar! Dile a Alfred que lo amas sin titubear, de forma linda y romántica(?).******

**Bueno eso me divertí mucho con tu fic Xd**

Aparece Alfred junto con Gilbert.

Gilbert: ¡Ve a por todas, viejo! ¡Hazle caso a tu Ore-sama! *Se sube a la pobre-mesa-san.*

Alfred: XD Que no me deja…

Arthur: Antes de que contestes. Que bueno que te haiga gustado, la dueña no está, quien sabe porque. Y, si… Ya sabía que me amaban, según Alfred por mi Tsunderismo. Pero no es cierto ¡TIENE CELOS!

Alfred: XD, no, no tengo, pero si se te acercan, puede que si, En fin, lo que no me deja:

1-Tocarlo. 2-Violarlo. 3-No comerme sus Scones. 4- Ignorarlo. 5-No hacerle caso. 6-Y asi sucesivamente.

Arthur: Eres demasiado exigente…¬¬

Alfred: No es cierto ! Mi mami dijo que era un verdadero Heroe! En fin… ¡AHORA DILO! *Abraza a Arthur por la espalda.*

Arthur: O/O! ¿Por qué? ¿Me odias? ¿No que me amabas? !

Alfred: Dilo! *Muerde el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo gemir al otro.*

Arthur: ¡T-Tu me gustas!

Alfred: ¡Sin titubear Tsundere! XD.

Arthur: ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡TE AMO! ¡¿CONTENTO?! *Se zafa del agarre.*

Alfred: Mega contento. -w-

Arthur: Solo dije porque yo quise. ¬ ¬ No pienses mal… *Se cruza de brazos dejando a Alfred bien depresivo.*

Y se repone y desaparece junto con Gilbert.

Después de horas. Ya todos los invitados estaban sentados. Unos más pegados que otros, algunos amenazados con una tubería, otros con un tomate.

Aparecen Gilbert y Alfred parándose encima de la Pobre-mesa-san. De nuevo. Y con sus micrófonos de Mermaid Melody (XD) El de ambos azul.

Alfred: ¡Esta canción nació de una parodía!

Gilbert: Y solo pienso en ti… Mi uke Tsundere. *Cierran los ojos.*

Alfred: (8) ¡Lo que siento por ti es lujuria y pasión! Tú me haces sentir celoso por una razón, por Fraaanciss, Ese idiota! (8).

Gilbert: Yo nací awesome, igual tu tsundere. Y ahora se que te voy a dominar, ¡PORQUE TE QUIIIERO, TE QUIIIIERO! (8).

Gilbert y Alfred: (8) ¡Mi Uke Tsundere, Mi dulce amargado, Me siento feliz cuando tú me lo pides. Y siento que muero, porque te cause celos, Ya que me junte con mi hermano a hacer incesto!

Alfred: ¡Mi uke Tsundere, mi uke pasivo, te queda pequeña la frase pasivo, porque eres exigente, y gritas tan alto, cuando gimes gritas y te veo llegar al orgasmo (?)! (8)

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) Acá hay yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. Aca hay yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, Aquí hay yaoi, yaoi, aquí hay yaoi, yaoi, aquí hay yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. (8)

Gilbert: (8) Este amor, como sube de lime a lemmon! (8).

Alfred: (8) ¡Que cuando te beso en el callejón, la temperatura sube! (8).

Gilbert: (8) ¡Parece raro cuando digo que te odio cuando en verdad te amo..! (8)

Alfred: (8) Y este amor se convertirá en algo más fuerte! (8).

Gilbert coreando: ¡Nada se compara a ti Tsundere!

Alfred: (8) ¡Te tiro de la pared a la cama! (8)

Gilbert: (8) ¡Y te lo hago hasta que quieras que pare (8).

Alfred: (8) ¡Yo soñaba con que llegue el momento! (8)

Gilbert: (8) ¡En el que te decidieras por el diariamiento! (8)

Alfred y Gilbert: ¡Un tsundereismo poco normal y sin fudamento! (8)

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) Un tsunderismo gatuno, que me da ganas de raptarte y no dejarte hasta que pidas lo que quiero, y que sin esto me arrepiento, y muero si me dejas con otro, porque yo sabía que era fiel, no impota lo que pase tu siempre seras mi sexy uke! (8) (8) ¡Mi uke tsundere, mi dulce amargado, Me siento feliz cuando tú me lo pides. Y siento que muero, porque te cause celos, Ya que me junte con mi hermano a hacer incesto! ¡Mi uke Tsundere, mi uke pasivo, te queda pequeña la frase pasivo, porque eres exigente, y gritas tan alto, cuando gimes gritas y te veo llegar al orgasmo (?)! (8) Aquí hay yaoi… (X5).

Alfred: (8) Lo que quiero descubrir, si me amas a mi, tu sabes cuanto tu a mi, tanto te quierrooo, tanto te quierroo. Woho! (8).

Gilbert: Yo creci, con West, y tu con la marimacha, y ahora se que tengo celos de que ¡TU ME DEJEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS, TUME DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJESS! (8).

Alfred y Gilbert: ¡Mi uke Tsundere, mi dulce amargado, Me siento feliz cuando tú me lo pides. Y siento que río, porque te cause celos, Ya que me junte con mi hermano a hacer incesto!(8).

Alfred: ¡Aca hay yaoi, yaoi, yaoi! (8).

Gilbert: (8) (Mi uke tsundere! (8).

Alfred: ¡Aca hay yaoi, yaoi, yaoi (8).

Gilbert: (8) (MI UKE TSUNDERE!) (8).

Alfred: Aquí hay yaoi, yaoi, Aquí, hay yaoi, yaoi, Aquí hay yaoi, yaoi yaoi, yaoi! (8)

Gilbert: ¡Ahora reza! ¡Por que te lo cante solo a ti!

Alfred: ¡Mi uke tsundere!

Recibieron abucheos, tomatazos, amenazas y silbidos. Y sonrojos.

Una vez termino la canción ambos son castigados seriamente por sus parejas.

Ya no más… Ya no más… Dorito y Japones…

Por un mes.

Y asi acabaron hoy ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Y el próximo Fanservice se elige (El FanService es cuando cantan y hay lime o lemmon).: Los que hay a elegir.

Que Alfred y Gilbert canten la de: Imitation black (Las que voten por este, puede se cualquier canción de esta saga, no se preocupen si es de 3).

Los mismo canten: Mi First Christmas en duo. (De Len.).

Los mismos canten: Magnet (Si escogen esta, va a ser con sus parejas, claro imaginada y no la misma letra).

Gilbert, Alfred y ¿? Canten: Triple Baka.

Gilbert y Alfred: Canten una de la saga AkuMa. (Igual que la saga Imitation Black).

Eso es todo por ahora.

Xdd!

Más reviews! Okono XD.


	3. Secciones nuevas

Hiker: ¡Les a gustadoo! Toy mega feliz! AJAJ AJAJA! *Se pone a bailar.*  
Roy: ¡Inicia! *La golpea.*  
Hiker: Malo…. *Se talla.*

Marth: 5 comentarios en un día, un record. *Mira las tarjetas.*  
Hiker: Muy! ¡Eli-chan! *Aparece una castaña atrás de la peli roja.*

Elizabeta: ¡COMENCEMOS!

Se cambian de sus uniformes a unos de presentadoras.

Elizabeta: ¡Y con ustedes amigos! XD!

Hiker: ¡Los idiotas del canto! X3!

Elizabeta y Hiker: ¡Alfred y Gilbert cantando Triple Baka con un invitado extra!

Todos se sientan y ahora La-pobre-mesa-san era un escenario.

Aparecen Gilbert y Alfred con los ojos cerrados, sus micrófonos y apoyados en la espalda de el otro.

Inicia la canción.

Gilbert y Alfred abren los ojos.

Gilbert y Alfred: (8) HAREMOS QUE TENGAS UNA HEMORRAGIA AQUÍ! (8).

Se separan poniéndose en las esquinas.

Gilbert: (8) ¡CUANDO ESTOY DESPIERTO Y NO ME DEJAN SALIR! (8)

Alfred: (8) ¡Me escapo por la ventana de mi cuarto! (8).

Gilbert: (8) ¡Cuando tengo mucho que hacer y no lo quiero hacer (8)

Alfred: (8) ¡Le digo a Inglaterra que lo haga y dice! (8).

Arthur de la nada: "Realmente eres un Bloody Hell!"

Gilbert: (8) ¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa! (8).

Alfred: (8) Aunque moramos por dentro, y no queramos hacer nada después… (8).

Gilbert: Siempre le digo al señorito… "Te amo y déjame pasar!"

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) ¡SOY UN ORE-SAMA! / ¡SOY UN HEROE DE LA NASA!

Gilbert: (8) Cuando quieras yo te puedo complacer… Llegando a un mundo de plaacer….¡Solo dime lo que quieres! (8).

Alfred: ¡SOY UN HEROE DE LA NASA! (8)

Sale Antonio de la nada.

Antonio: (8) ¡Solamente di en un jadeo lo que quieres decir..!

Gilbert haciendo coro: (8) Eres… Un… Tsundere…(8).

Alfred: (8) ¡Estoy a tus ordenes! Ya sea lavar, cocinar o todo lo demás! (8).

Gilbert, Antonio y Alfred: ¡No me mates! (8) (8) ¡Dejame complacerte solo por hoooooooooooooooy! (8).

…..

Gilbert: (8) Aun si quiero hacerlo hoy me desanimo…. Siendote sincero eres mucho solo para mi! (8)

Roderich: Eso me deja con algo de duda…

Alfred: (8) De cualquier forma, siempre quiero volver hacer! Aunque me digas que noooo! (8)

Antonio: (8) ¡Justo en ese momento, me dices que si quieres hacerlo, te dejas llevar por la emoción, y acabamos! (8)

Alfred, Gilbert y Antonio: ¡Hagamos un trío!

Alfred: (8) Tengo que tener un rival, ese es Francis..! (8).

Antonio haciendo coros: ¡Un rival!

Gilbert: (8) Imagina que bien quedaría! Pelear por tii! (8).

Antonio: (8) ¡Eres muy Tsundere! (8).

Gilbert y Alfred: (8) Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer….! (8)

Antonio de corista: ¡Jadeaaa… mi nombre…! (8).

Gilbert: (8) Solo Jadear, gemir y pedir por más! (8).

Antonio coreando: (8) Por más…! (8).

Alfred: (8) ¡AHORA DILO CLARO! (8).

Antonio: (8) Gime mi nombre! (8).

Alfred, Gilbert y Antonio: ¡SOMOS UNOS IDIOTAS! (8).

Alfred: (8) Ya sabemos que no vamos a amanecer! (8).

Gilbert y Antonio: (8) ¡PERO SEGUIMSO VIVIENDO CON ESPERANZA! (8).

Alfred, Gilbert y Antonio: (8) ¡LES QUITAREMOS LA VIRGINIDAD! (8) (¿?).

Alfred: (8) Aun nos queda mucho que hacer por hoy! (8).

Gilbert coreando: (8) Muchas cosas! (8).

Antonio: (8) ¡Como al hacerte jadear, gemir y demás! (8)

Antonio, Gilbert y Alfred: (8) Vamos sígueme! (8).

Antonio, Gilbert y Alfred: (8) ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! (8).

Antonio: (8) Aun me falta hacer el fanservice! (8).

Gilbert coreando: (8) Fan…service! (8).

Alfred: (8) ¡Te hare gemir tan alto como el sol! (8).

Antonio: (8) ¡DIME QUE SI! (8).

Gilbert: (8) ¡NO FALTA MUCHO! (8).

Alfred: (8) Agárrate de mi espalda! (8)

Antonio coreando: (8) De mi espaldaaaaaaaaaaaa! (8).

Gilbert: (8) Quiero verte gritar y otras cosas! (8).

Antonio: ¡(8) Ahora voy! (8)!

Gilbert, Antonio y Alfred: (8) ¡Con esto te emborrachare hoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (8).

Terminan la canción y solo hubo dos fuentes de sangre.

Hiker: ¡No espero el final XD! ~ ^^

Elizabeta: ni yo! La primera es de… **Helado de Tomate:**

**Hola! Yo de nuevo****  
****Primero que nada. ... Magnet! Y así todo sexy! y el triple baka'! ;n; -puchero heroico(?)- que sería bello con Dinamarce.****Preguntas y retos****  
****Señor Austria, yo sé que usted es un hombre respetable y muy importante, además una figura perfecta de los buenos modales y la decencia, por lo mismo ...Lo reto aque...¡corra y le de un agarron en el trasero a Gilbert!****Alfred y Gilbet, en la canción anterior dijeron que hicieron incesto con sus hermanos ¿es eso verdad? Y si lo fue...¿quién fue el activo y pasivo?****Antonio -le da un tomate- ...seré directa ¿Eres pedofilo? ¿le hacias cosas sucias cuando Lovi era un inocente?****Francis, Arthur es de Alfred, ya entiende xD Aún así dime ¿Jeanne o Matthew? Además algunas fuentes dicen que...tienes un pasado romántico con el hermano mayor, adicto a las faldas a cuadros y gaitas, de Inglaterra ¿cómo fue eso?****Hungría, si Rode esta con Gil...¿Con quién estás ahora? *3*****Ludwing! Quiero retarlo a bailar para Feli el "I'm sexy and I know it"****Eso por ahora seguiré la transmisión (?)****  
****Cariños Arthuuur te amo! Igual a ti Alfie****  
****Gil eres el mejor!****  
****XD**

Roderich: ¡¿Q-que quieres que haga?! !

Gilbert: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! *Con ojos iluminados.*

Roderich: … *Le toca ligeramente el trasero al peli plateado que sale corriendo por toda la casa feliz de la vida.*

Gilbert: Y ya hemos cantado Triple Baka.

Alfred: XD ¡Nos salió super!

Gilbert: Viejo, nos llaman… *Se agarran como compadres.*

Alfred: NO, jamás haría incesto. Y si fuera asi, obvio que yo el activo. Pero respeto Matthew XD, aparte tengo a un Tsundere. *Mira a Arthur que esta platicando con Francis.* Espera. Ahora vuelvo. *Va y le arruina la jugada al frances.*

Solo buscamos rima, igual que Alfred, respeto a Ludwig, porque es mi hermano del awesome de mi. X3. *Mira a Antonio que seguía en duda.* Ey, te llaman ahora a ti XD. Yo digo que le pregunten a Lovino, no creo que conteste.

Antonio: ¿Por qué dudas de mi? ! !

Todos lo miran fríamente.

Antonio: Okey, ya entendí… -_- Y… Ah,,, ¿Si digo que si me puedo seguir quedando con Lovi?

Lovino: NO.

FANGIRLS: SI!

Lovino: Y me llamo Lovino, no Lovi…!

Antonio: ¡Entonces es un si! ^^! Me encanta Lovi! Un si en ambas preguntas.

Heracles: Se dice que si nace asi, asi se muere… *Explica.*

Ludwig: Creo que concordare con Heracles.

Vash: Ey.. *Mordiendo moenamente un peluche de la pata y tirando del vestido de China.* ¿Quién eres tú? *Sonrojándose.*

Yao: *Se sonroja y luego se golpea cerrando los ojos.* ¡NOO! ¡INSTINTO DE TERNURA NO LE HAGAS CASOO! *Se tira dramáticamente por segunda vez.*

Vash: ¿?

Lily: ¡Ey, Idiota! *Llama a Berwald que la mira fríamente.* ¡Pásame la bazuca de ahí! *Apunta a una arma a lado de Rusia.*

Berwald asiente y le pasa el arma, sin embargo, termina como Lily y se pone a su lado matando patos por ahí.

Tino lo mira raro y va con él junto con Lukas, que quería huir de Mathias.

Mathias desde lejos: ¡SIGAN!

Katyushka: Me pregunto lo mismo.

Ivan: Yo no… ^^

Katyushka: ¿No tienes curiosidad Ivan-chan?

Ivan: No. ^^

Natasha: ¡Onii-chan! *Asustando a Rusia que se oculta detrás de la silla.*

Francis: En fin. No sé. Arthur fue MI amigo desde la infancia, tendría que encariñarme con Matthew. De por sí, soy el único que puede diferenciarlo de su hermano. Pero, ninguno por ahora, hasta que olvide a Arthur. Y lo otro. Estas bien informada y todo.

Arthur: Por favor ya…

Alfred: ¡Pero no te dejare tenerlo! *Se posesiona de Arthur.*

Francis hace lo mismo y asi inicia la batalla de miradas rivales.

Matthew simplemente se desilusiona. Cosa. Y se sienta junto con Emil.

Francis: El punto es que. Tienes razón, no necesito contestar.

Gilbert: Muy cierto. Muy cierto. Buen punto Watson.

Francis: Soy Francis.

Gilbert: Da igual. ¡¿y como que Rode?! ¡EL ES MIOOOOOOO! *La pobre de Hungría sufre una hemorragia nasal.*

Roderich: Prácticamente no soy tuyo.

Gilbert: Lo eres XD. ¡Asique estate contento de tener a una persona tan increíble, awesome y genial como novio!

Elizabeta: Estoy con el Yaoi! X3! *Poniéndose pañuelitos.*

Hiker: ¡Yey!

Elizabeta: Y tal vez del chocolate XD.

Roy: Era de esperarse de ti.

Marth: Mira quien lo dice.

Roy: GRRR!

Elizabeta y Hiker comienzan a imaginar cosas.

Hiker: Bueno, antes de que sufra hemorragias seguidas, quiero informar que Ludwig no esta.

Gilbert: ¡Asi es! ¡Mi west esta con Feliciano!

Hiker: ¿Qué estarán haciendo? O.O!

Elizabeta: ¡YAOI!

Hiker: GYAAAAAAAAA! En fin. La siguiente es…

Marth: De…. **Sakery-chan:**

**Sakery:¡Hola regresamos a atormentarlos!****Rekery:en primera...no somos hentai****Unísono:¡Somos Fujoshis! (Te admiramos Japon y Hungria)****Alli vamos****Para Yaoi manga (Yao Wang):vistete de Un panda y deja que Rusia te abraze 2 horas****Para Gilbert:Hola persona que es menos impresionante que yo,¡Te reto aaaa! Estar con Austria en un armario 10 minutos y podras hacerle lo que quieras (es un favor mio)****Para Italia:¡Itachan! (Rapidamente va hacia el y le da un abrazo y le dice en el oido) ponte estas orejas y cola de gato (neko)canta tu "Marukaitte chikkyu"****Para Alfred: ¡te reto "Heroe"! Que te metas en esta casita encantada (donde hay fantasmas) puedes traer a un acompañante ¡asi! Quedate alli 15 minutos****Para Arthur:¿Es cierto que puedes imvocar a los 2P? ¿Que pasa si van a tu mundo? ¿Pes tienen miedo de ellos? ¡Puedes convertir a Itachan en Chibitalia por favor!****Para Lukas (noruega): ¿Quien es mas fuerte en la magia? ¿Tu,Inglaterra o Romania?****Para Matthew:(Va hacia el,le da un abrazo y un beso y se aleja)eres tan lindo y antes de nada ¡EL ES CANADA,NO USA! ¡NI ALFRED,ES MATTHEW! Y si se vuelven a equivocar juro qye pateare lugares donde ningun ser humano ni siquiera una nacion resista y tambien conoceran lo que llama "la ruleta Rusa" ¿ENTENDIDO?****Para Ivan (Rusia):te queda bien lo de puta ¡listo!****¡Eso es todo! (Sonrisas inocentes y ojos de cachorro) prometemos volvwr**

Yao: ¡QUE SOY YAO WANG ARU! *Harto se viste de panda con un cartel que dice "Abrazos gratis."*

Ivan: ¡Por mi no hay problema! *Corre de la silla protectora a China y lo abraza.* ^^

Yao: Esto va a durar. *Mira su reloj.* Sigues Gilbert. *El peli plateado asiente enojado.*

Gilbert: Puedo pelear ¿sabes?

Roderich: No, no puede.

Gilbert: ¡RAYOS!

Marth: Eso es tener poder.

Gilbert: Tener poder a manipular son cosas muy diferentes.

Roderich: Yo NO manipulo! Ahora por eso, hoy nada.

Gilbert: O.O! NO HAY QUE LLEGAR A EXTREMOS! *El austriaco se aleja.* ¡Ey, no quieres matarme! ¿O si? *Le persigue.*

Hiker y Hungría se enojan. Elizabeta le da un sartenazo a Austria y lo lanza al armario que en realidad era la casa de Japón, tuvieron que quitarlo de allí, y aparte que era Narnia.

Gilbert feliz fue y como buen novio lo acompaño.

Luego se escucharon gemidos… Jadeos acompañados de… "Gi..gilbert!" También otros como: "Señorito estas estrecho!" A imaginar que hacían.

Hiker: Continuemos.

Roy: Pero.. ¿Qué Italia? Hay dos. Ita-chan y Ita-chan 2.

Hiker: De cualquier manera, el Ita-uke-chan no está. Asique… *Busca a Romano pero no lo encuentra.*

Elizabeta sospecha y busca a España pero tampoco esta.

Hiker: … Ninguno esta. En el próximo te lo ponemos.

Elizabeta asiente.

Elizabeta: ¡ALFRED! *El nombrado aparece saludando al capitán.* El reto.

Alfred: ¿Una casita encantada? Creo que fui a una en la anterior feria. Iggyrisu *Agarra a Arthur que lo insulta como 1000 veces y entran a la casita donde se escuchan gritos y seguidos "Baka yaro…"

Marth: Tardaran en salir también.

Elizabeta: Contestare por Arthur. Si, si puede, pero no le da la gana, y si, algunos, no, no puede sino está aquí. Ninguno de los dos, ni Arthur para convertirlo, ni Italia para ser convertido.

Hiker asiente. Roy señala a Mattthew.

Marth: Matthew.

Matthew: Ah! G-gracias! Y puede que me confundan, pero no es por ser malos. ^^.

TODOS LOS DEMAS, MENOS LOS QUE NO ESTÁN: Tranquila, ya la conocemos. *Miran a Rusia que esta enfadado.*

Ivan: Kolkolkolkolkolkol!

Yao: ¡N-no me aprietes tanto, aru! *Casi morado.*

Ivan: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

Yao: A-a-ayuda…, aru…! *Azul.*

Ivan: No vuelvan. Por favor. *Suavizando el agarre.*

Yao: Puedo vivir… =O=

Roy: La siguiente es de… **The Gray-Eyed Girl:**

**Oh mi... ****CASI MUERO(3veces) POR DESANGRAMIENTO... Dios, jodidamente bueno! y-y-y-y tengo retos y preguntas:****  
****Awesome Ore-sama, Gilbert: ¿Me regalas a Gilbird? ¿Puedo fundar una religión en tu nombre y ser la papa, el papa, la mama o como sea? ¡Te reto a insultar a la marimacha sin salir golpeado!****  
****Lovi-Love(si aparece): ¿Porque eres tan jodidamente lindo (soy tu fan)? ¿Toño representa bien al pais de la pasión en vuestras situaciones R-18? y... ¿Has sido seme alguna vez?****  
****Antonio: ¿Los italianos son los mejores amantes del mundo? Quiero ver tu lado yandere en una situación para mayores de 18 (yo tengo 16 pero no lo tomes en cuenta)****  
****Y eso -****  
****Triple baka con Mathias (viva el rey del norte y que sodomice a Noru!)**

Marth: Hablando de el… ¿No ha salido?

Roy: Nop.

Japón: Ya se han tardado.

Marth: Ahora vuelvo. *Entra al armario y se sonroja, sale con los dos chicos con ropa, bueno solo Roderich y Gilbert tiene solo bóxer.* Aquí están.

Gilbert: Contestare para acabar. No. No te lo voy a regalar, ¡ES MI POLLO, CONSIGUETE EL TUYO! Y si ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDES! ¡Como soy tan awesome obvio! Y… *Mira a Hungría.* No creo salir vivo. *Le susurra algo a Hungría y esta solo sufre una hemorragia y luego es golpeada por Gilbert que luego de lo que hizo corre por su vida.*

Roderich: Prácticamente no fue golpeado.

Hiker: A saber que le dijo. Lovino no está, tampoco esta España. Voy a buscarlos.

Luego de unos minutos de todos jugando Twister aparece Hiker sonrojada y con Lovino y España, Lovino de igual forma que Hiker.

Lovino: C-contestare. No ¡NO SOY LINDO! *Susurrando.* Si…

Antonio: No te escuche~ ^^ *Haciéndose el sordo.*

Lovino: ¡QUE SI! *Enfadado se cruza de brazos.*

Antonio: Ahora estoy feliz.

Lovino: -/-

Antonio: Lamentablemente. Lovino ha sido Seme, cierto. Solamente 2 veces~~ ^^

Lovino: ¡Callate! -/-¡!

Antonio: ^^! Y sip! Son los mejores! Para más detalles puedes preguntarle a Ludwig.

Lovino: ¿Cómo que para más detalles? O_O! *Enojado.*

Antonio: ¡-N-no pienses mal! ! *Abraza al italiano.*

Lovino: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE! *Le tapa la boca.*

Antonio: Mi lado yandere… Pongámoslo a prueba. *Agarra las manos de Lovino y las pone arriba del sacándole sangre que se derrama por todo el brazo del italiano.*

Lovino: M-me estas lastimando! *Cierra un ojo con expresión de dolor.*

Antonio simplemente hace caso omiso al castaño menor y lo besa clavando sus dientes en el labio del menor sacándole más sangre haciendo al menor llorar.*

Lovino: *Cuando se separan.* Nyh… ¡B-basta!

El mayor baja su boca hasta el cuello de este y sonríe feliz.

Lovino: Eso es Bi.. Nyaht! *El mayor le muerde nuevamente.* ¡Basta maldito idiota! *Le patea pero es imposible quitarse lo de encima.*

El español con su uña corta el cuello del italiano sacándole sangre que luego chupa.

Luego le suelta.

Y sonríe complacido.

Antonio le susurra al oído algo que nadie alcanza a escuchar. Y Lovino bufa molesta.

Hiker y Elizabeta junto con Marth (Asi es, el es un Fundoshi!) caen al suelo desmayados.

Alfred aparece, al parecer el recorrido término, junto con Arthur quien solamente suspiro.

Alfred y Gilbert: Ya cantamos esa.

Antonio: Junto conmigo! ^^

Arthur: La siguiente es de… **Lovyrs:**

**KYAAAAAA PRUAUS USUK !****  
****JAJAJA ESTE FIC ME HA HECHO REIR X3****  
****POR CIERTO, tambien me gusta las canciones de chino y nacho :3****Ahora... los questions y rets****Ludwig ¿ le has besado el cuello a Veneciano.?****  
****Gilbert, ¿has hecho la pose 69 con Rode?****  
****Alfred! Te reto a que le quites los calzoncillos a Yao sin quitarle los pantalones muajaja****  
****Arthur, le reto a que le de 11 besos a Alfred en el pecho, en el cuello y la boca :3****  
****Franciss , Eres un idiota****  
****Ivan , ¿te gusta que te emparejen con Alfred y Yao?****  
****Kiku , ¿haz tenido sexo con heraces?****  
****Heracles , te reto a que beses a KIku , con lengua y todo**

Hiker: XD igual a mi. Pero se llaman Japonés y Dorito.

Elizabeta: AH! Eso. Pues creo que tu respuesta es Si, ahora mismo lo esta haciendo XD.

Marth: Yes, yes.

Roy: Lamentablemente si.

Marth: XD!

Elizabeta: PACHANGA!

Hiker: ¡Pachanga!

Marth: ¿Por qué?

Roy: A saber. Gilbert de nuevo tú..

Gilbert: Soy tan awesome que tengo tantas fans XD.

Alfred: ¡Yo soy un héroe! ¡Tengo más fans!

Roderich y Arthur: Tenemos más fans que ustedes.

Gilbert: Rayos: ¡Nos ganaron!

Alfred: Concuerdo!

Gilbert: Y si. La hemos hecho.

Roderich: ¿Por qué lo divulgas?

Alfred: ¿Quieren que me maten?! *Mira a Arthur de re-ojo luego a Ivan.* No puedo hacerlo. Perdona.

Yao: Tampoco lo iba a aceptar, aru!

Alfred: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, TSUNDERE! *Acerca a Arthur a el.*

Arthur: o/o siempre me hacen esto… *Abre la camisa de Alfred, quien estaba ansioso.* *Le da los 11 besos, luego sube y se los da en el cuello, sube más pero en el 5to beso Alfred entra a la cavidad de la boca de Arthur.*

Y de nuevo, las fugoshis y el fundoshi, mejor dicho los fundoshis (Japón cuenta, nada más que no había estado) se desmayan.

Todos miran a Ivan, y más dos personas, Arthur amenazante y Yao inquieto.

Ivan: No, no me gusta, como dije antes, solo tengo a Yao. Y pronto será uno conmigo! *Sonríe.* Pero antes de mí, iba Francis.

Francis: Pero no quiero responder. Ya que la voy a demandar.

Arthur: Demandas a todos.

Francis: Nah, ese es Toris. Que por cierto no he visto.

Arthur: Esta jugando con Feliks.

Alfred: Que esta con Emil, Matthew y Natasha.

Francis: ah!

Alfred: Ahora busquemos a Heracles. *Mira a Japón que esta demayado.* *Lo mueve con una barita.*

Kiku simplemente se despierta.

Kiku: ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Heracles: ¿Has tenido sexo conmigo?

Kiku: ¿EH?! O/O!

Heracles: Eso es un Si.

Elizabeta, Hiker y Marth se vuelven a desmayar al ver a Heracles besando a Kiku y metiendo su lengua en la boca de este agarrando la de Kiku y entrelazándolas, como si estuvieran jugando y luego se separan, lo único que los une es un hilo de saliva.

Sadiq aparece de la nada.

Sadiq: ¡EY! *Comienza a pelear con Heracles.*

Francis: ¡ESO SI ES AMOUR!

Arthur: Callate ya…

Alfred: ¡Concuerdo con el! *Apunta al ingles.*

Ivan: En fin…

Lovino que no había hablado, ya que estaba en la cocina, vuelve junto con Seychelles, ¡DEMASIADO PEGADOS! Causando ciertos celos departe de un Español que estaba con Belgica y Holanda.

Lovino: La última de hoy es de….

Jeanne: **klaudia14:**

**muahahaha vamos a hacer retos y hacerlos sufrir un rato ;D****  
****para lovi-love: te reto a.. darle un beso sabor tomate a antonio :3****  
****para liet: te reto a... entrar en una habitacion con feliks por una hora pueden hacer lo que quieran ;D****  
****para mathias: te reto a... besar a noru sin ser golpeado ;D****  
****para todos: los reto a explicarle a sealand y a todas las naciones pequeñas de donde vienen los bebes :B****  
****igual para todos: los reto a ver a mattew sin confundirlo con alfred, y que sin francia les ayude muahaha.****  
****espero hacerlos sufrir un rato, digo que se diviertan adios :9**

Lovino: ¿Todos me hacen sufrir o es mi idea?

Arthur: No solo a ti, a la mayoría.

Lovino: … Cierto. En fin. *Agarra un tomate.* Tragatelo español. *Se lo lanza a España que lo agarra gustoso y se lo come.*

Lovino se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir… Y agarra otro y se lo come. El español se acerca y lo besa delicadamente pasando el zumo del tomate a la boca del español.

Arthur: Ahora…. Donde esta… ¡¿QUÉ ONDA CON TU VIDA LUKAS?!O.O! *Mira al noruego correr por toda la casa con un hacha de mentiras diciendo "¡Jejeje, voy a matarte!"*

Alfred: Se volvieron locos.

Kiku: No todos.

Alfred: Hmmm. *Mira a los países.* No, todos están locos.

Arthur: Tú estás loco entonces.

Alfred: Mira quien lo dice. El que asesinara a todos con sus scones.

Arthur: ¡TIENEN ENVIDIA! !

Francis, Alfred y Kiku: Demasiada…

Heracles: *Mira a Polonia entrar a un cuarto con Toris.*

Pasa una hora.

Entran al cuarto y lo único que ven es a Polonia haciendo un desfile de moda junto a Toris.

Feliks: Como que hicimos lo que quisimos.

Toris: Exacto!

Feliks: Llamen a Lukas.

Todos asienten, voltean y ven a Lukas corriendo y a Mathias persiguiéndolo. Cuando al fin lo alcanzo, agarro sus manos y entrelazo sus piernas con las de Noru y lo beso.

Literalmente salió sano y salvo.

Luego todos van a un cuarto. Todos se sientan y Sealand está sentado en el medio.

Sealand: ¿Y?

Nota: Todos ya lo saben. Excepto el.

Seychelles como es la más (CofProstitutaCof) razonable dibujo (CofElsueñodeElaCof) el como pasa eso.

Jeanne: Pues. Es cuando una novia (CofalgoquetununcaserasCof) y un novio (CofestasforeveraloneCof) Se quiere mucho y tienen relaciones intimas (CofTusiguesvirgenCof) y la chica regla (Cofperotucomonoestasdesarrol ladanolohacesCof) y entonces se embaraza (CofSiguesoñandoCof) y pasan 9 meses (CofArgthhqueflojera!Cof) y sale el (CofCríoparatíCof) bebe.

Sealand: ¿Y?

Jeanne: ¡QUE ASI ES MALDI…!

Arthur: ¡EY, NO LE HABLES ASI A MI HERMANO PERRA! (¡LA INSULTO! XD).

Alfred: XD lo enojaste.

Francis: Mucho.

Alfred: Ahora el siguiente. Busquen a Matthew.

SECCIÓN DE ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MATTHEW?

Todos están sentados en unas gradas y enfrente hay un escenario con luces y todo. De presentador aparece Francis con smoking.

Francis: ¡Ahora! El ya esperado bloque de ¿Dónde está Matthew? ¡Responde o Castigo! *Se abre la cortina aparecen dos rubios sentados en cada silla.* Alcen la mano para contestar.

El primero en alzar la mano es Noruega. Que alza un cartel que dice "El segundo." Todos los demás siguen pensando. Francia le alza el pulgar. Y los demás voltean pero ya no está el cartel y dudan.

El segundo es Polonia que igual pone "El #2." Lo mismo paso. El tercero es Arthur que pone lo mismo. El cuarto. Bueno ya entienden.

Asi estuvieron los resultados:

15 Estuvieron Bien: Inglaterra, Noruega, Polonia, Lituana, Rusia, Taiwan, Japón, China, Sealand, Austria, España, Italia (Que lo hizo al azar), Alemania, Suecia y Suiza.

19 Estuvieron Mal: Romano, Dinamarca, Marth, Roy, Hiker, Hungría, Liechtstein, Hong Kong, Corea, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Belgica, Holanda, Grecia, Finlandia, Icealand, Vietman y el que queda XD.

SECCIÓN DE CANCIONES.

Aparecen todos sentados igual en las gradas, excepto dos, y en el escenario están de presentadoras Elizabeta y Hiker junto con Roy y Marth.

Hiker: Asi terminamos. Pero…

Elizabeta: No se pueden todos los magnet ahora. Asique. ¡El primero es de…!

Roy y Marth: ¡UsUk!

Se escuchan aplausos. Los presentadores se van a sentar. La cortina se abre, y hay luces que reflejan a Inglaterra.

Comienza la canción…

Arthur: (8) Cada vez que estoy contigo siento que voy a morir, mi corazón no aguanta este sentimiento, Cada vez que veo que algo mal me sale, tú te burlas de mi, y solo sabes reír!

Se escuchan gritos y aparece Alfred reflejado por una luz igual.

Alfred: (8) Siento que voy a intentar amarte pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que te amo de verdad, aun si Jeanne es una perra, no nos vaaa a Separar! (8).

Arthur: (8) Puedo ser egoísta pero tengo sentimientos, que me hacen algo tsundere, por favor, acéptame como soy, no quiero ser pasado hoy. ¡Ámame como yo a ti, mi dulce héroe!

Alfred: (8) Ya sé que no soy para hablar, pero no quiero olvidar ya, de que lo nuestro no es algo normal, quiero saber ¿Qué sientes hoy también por mi? No soy acosador pero te amo.(8).

Arthur: (8) Si perdido hoy estoy de ti, no son celos los que siento, sin embargo no tienes suficiente tiempo para nosotros dos. (8).

Alfred: (8) Quiero que me abraces igual y que no me cambies, sé que soy insoportable, pero no por favor, déjame tocar tu ser, y que este piel con piel, esto es por una razón mi príncipe… ! (8).

Se escuchan silbidos y gritos.

Arthur: (8) Después de esto, mi corazón deja de latir, ya que me lo han robado. Pensé que esto era un pecado. Pero me dijiste "¡Soy un héroe!"

Alfred: (8) ¡Jamás te dejare, soy tu héroe por siempre, aun si nuestros caminos se separan, entrelazaremos nuestros dedos, al final de este mal capítulo de esta bella historia! (8).

Arthur: (8) Quiero sentirme lejos de ti, siento que voy a explotar, entrelazaremos nuestros lazos al final y sonreíste como nunca tu eres mi ¡Baka yaro ! Por siempre… (8).

Terminando la canción, algunos lloraban, otros aplaudían, unos silbaban y etc…

Hiker: Hermoso!

Alfred: Cantaste Bien ¡Príncipe!

Arthur: ¡Eres un Baka! *Sale corre al camerino.*

Alfred: ¡Espera! *Lo persigue.*

Hiker: Hermoso!

Elizabeta: Más que hermoso!

Hiker: Ya se! XD

Marth: Le pusieron sentimiento.

Elizabeta: Asi es.

Roy: Ahora ponte a inventar otra XD.

Elizabeta: Vamos Hiker!

Hiker: Vamos!  
Se van al estudio.

SECCIÓN DE VOTACIÓN.

Las siguiente canciones son:

Gilbert y Alfred cantando la saga de Imitation Black.

Los mismos cantando la de saga AkuMa.

Los mismos cantando la de Fuwa Fuwa dirigido a sus parejas XD.

Gilbert y Roderich cantando Kokoro.

Alfred y Arthur cantando From Y to Y.

- Pueden ser dos canciones -

Esto es aparte.

Parejas Magnet:

Dinamarca y Noruega.

Rusia y China.

Prusia y Austria.

Hungría y Hiker (¿? Se me ocurrió una de esta, va a ser medio yaoista XD).

Roy y Marth.

Francia y Inglaterra.

Francia y Matthew.

Alemania e Italia.

España y Romano.

Bielorrusia y Ucrania.

Grecia y Japón.

Hong Kong y China (Esta será fraternal XD).

Bielorrusia y Rusia (Como que Yandere, pero bonita).

Y por ahora es todo.

Voten!

Y más reviews ONEGAI!


	4. Dos terminados

Hiker: ¡Cuatro cartas! ¡Yeah Babyh! XD.

Elizabetha: ¡-.-¡!

Hiker: Y no es que estemos viendo nuestro perfil a ver si nos llegan más, no piensen mal!

Elizabetha y Hiker: ¡Ahora mostraremos nuestra identidad! *Capuchas que antes no tenían salen disparas y una castaña y una peli roja ambas con mechas y puntas de cabello color amarillo y vestían un camisón de escote partido como casi chaleco rojo con bordes blancos y un short rojo con bordes blancos con botas negras.* Somos Santa Yaoi!

Elizabetha: Soy Papa Yaoi. *Se apoya de la espalda de Hiker.*

Hiker: Y yo Mama Yaoi! *Se apoya de la espalda de Eli.*

Elizabetha y Hiker: ¡Y con ustedes presentamos a….! *La cortina de atrás se va abriendo.* ¡Alfred y Gilbert cantando List of Christmas (Mi First Christmas de Len Kagamine).

Se separan y se van a sentar.

Alfred: (8) La temporada está por acabar… (8).

Gilbert: (8) Y no me has dicho lo que deseabas…! (8).

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) Este es el anhelo que guardaste..! (8).

Alfred: (8) El tierno gatito maullando está…(8).

Gilbert: (8) ¿Recuerdas aquella noche no es asi? (8).

Alfred: (8) Veo que tartamudeas al responder… (8).

Gilbert: (8) Solo una cosa has querido decir… (8)

Alfred: (8) ¨Era un tierno gatito de color azul…¨ (8).

Gilbert y Alfred: (8) Aun si no lo quieres aceptar. Mi corazón contigo siempre se fundirá, creando una corazón y un alma de colores luminosos muy brillosos y…. Fuertes… (8). (8) ¡LISTA DE NAVIDAD! (8)

Gilbert: (8) La hoja vuela por los alrededores de la plaza gigante… (8)

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) YO ME ENCARGARE… (8).

Alfred: De las compras! Y no me dejes soloooooooooo.. (8).

…

Alfred: Espere esta víspera con ansiedad. (8)

Gilbert: Y solo he sabido desear… (8)

Alfred: Que llegues temprano a casa, por favor…. (8).

Gilbert: No quiero pasar esta navidad solo… (8).

Alfred: Un momento pensé… Que no ibas a llegar (8).

Gilbert: Por favor no me dejes… (8).

Alfred: En esta navidad tan fantasiosa para mí que cambia mi humor, te esperare solo a ti….(8).

Alfred y Gilbert: (8) Lista de navidad! (8).

Alfred: (8) Mi alma se funde con la tuya en cuestión de segundos… (8).

Gilbert: (8) Te oí entrar a la casa, y corrí hacia ti! (8):

…..

Alfred: (8) Y entonces sonó ese teléfono que algunas vez fue el sueño de ambos, todavía recuerdo la memoria que tiene de nosotros dos! (8).

Gilbert: (8) Te abrace cuando entraste, esta navidad siempre será inolvidable… (8).

Alfred: (8) Solo te pido una cosa difícil, no me dejes de amar….. (8).

Gilbert y Alfred: (8) No me olvidare de esta noche, creo que es muy egoísta de mi parte… Feliz Navidad te dije y te abrace más fuerte… (8).

Haciendo coros (Gilbert): Lista de Navidad… (x6).

Todos aplaudieron algunos siendo obligados, excepto por dos que trataban de asimilar la canción.

Una vez todos cuerdos (4 horas habían pasado) aparecieron de nuevo en lo del escenario y las representantes eran Elizabetha y Hiker aun con sus trajes raros.

Hiker: Antes, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto, es que Roy y Marth se fueron y me dejaron.

Elizabetha: Bien público, ojala nos perdonen. Iniciemos. Esta es de…. **Lovyrs: **

_**Es hora de presentarme ante ustedes, porque voy a ser la persona con los retos mas duros de realizar y preguntas muy borrornosas muajaja  
*sale una joven de 1.66 m, 14 años, pelo negro, tez tostada, ojos marrones y sicopata, por cierto, ropa de casa*  
Muajajajajaja haber haber , empezaremos con el nivel Ultra super gigante F-A-C-I-L  
Mhmmm ... Arthur , ¿que se siente el sexo anal? :3  
Ivan, como eres muy alto , ¿A quien mas te parece a ti como un igual a ti? (ed kemper)  
Antonio, ¿me podrias decir cual es tu secreto para soportar a un *cofcofmalcriadotestarudocofc of* muchacho de nombre Lovino? Te pregunto pork si fuera tu ya le habria dado un par de cachetadas :3  
Kikuuu , ¿donde fue tu primera vez? :3 , dilooooooo**__**  
Roderich ... señor, por favor, con mucho respeto, ¿Gilbert la tiene grande? ¿como cabe en usted? O.O ; si no respondes, la pregunta pasa pa Gilbert :D  
Francis, denunciame o te meto a la carcel por acosador sexual , mi mamaa es JUEZAAAA (en serio ._.) ok ok , te reto a que bailes la macarena, ahi esta, simple , muy simple para un principiante (Fuc* yeah!)  
Alfred, en tu nacion, es el hogar de la mayor parte de los asesinos en serie ¿conocio a Ted Bundy? ¿Jeffrey Dahmer, John wayne Gacy? ¿Me ayudaria a enviarle un postal a Ed Kemper que se encuentra en Santa Cruz? :3 , que opinas de los crimenes de tu pais? Que crees que motivo a Erick Harris y Dylan Klebold a hacer lo que hizo?  
Lovino , lovino , lovino ... bastardo, ya que siempre dices que no te gustan los besos de antonio, siempre mal hablante y encima lo golpear , ¿por que siempre cuanto estas en problemas llamas a Antonio a que te ayude? Bastardo estupido :D , por cierto , imbecil ¿me permites golpearte? $%)' ?c3";$ !  
Heracles, te reto a que adivines de que nacion soy, a mas fallos, mas dias sin Kiku sin sexo :)  
Gilbert , ¿que hizo que te enamoraras del señorito? ¿que piensas de las personas que te emparejan con Elizabetha?  
Yao ¿es verdad que todo se hizo en Corea? xD  
Mathew , Yo te distingo , pero , te reto a que por 1 semana te cambies el look al de un punk rebelde jiji  
Hasta aqui naa mas, nos veremos con mas preguntas chispillas ehh ,ahora ... RESPONDAN CARAJO O LES CORTO LA GARGANTA ! *Sacando un martillo y un cuchillo***_

Hiker: ¿No es "Preguntas Bochornosas"?

Elizabetha: De hecho. Pero no importa.

Hiker: XD cierto.

Elizabetha: Ahora. Iniciemos.

Se abre la cortina de atrás y deja ver a la mitad de los países sentados en una silla eléctrica y enfrente una mesita de esas de juegos de preguntas.

Elizabetha y Hiker: ¡INICIAMOS LA SECCIÓN: "TODO EL MUNDO CREE QUE SABE"!

Elizabetha apuntan al primero que está en las mesas (Tenían números) Y para que no se confundan, por si acaso:

1-Arthur Kirkland.

2-Alfred F. Jones.

3-Lovino Vargas.

4-Antonio Fernández Carriendo.

5-Gilbert Weilschimitd.

6-Ludwig Weilschimitd.

7-Mathias Kohler.

8-Lukas Bondevik.

9-Feliciano Vargas.

10-Ivan Braginsky.

11-Vash Teletubbie Zwingli Edwuard (Vash: Kya! *Se sonroja Moenamente..* (?)).

12-Lily Teletubbie Zwingli. (Lily: XD!).

13- Yao (Eli: No lo escondas ERES YAOI! | Yao: ¬¬#) Wang.

14-Kiku Honda.

15-Heracles Karpusi.

16-Roderich Edelstein.

19- Francis Bonnefoy.

20-Matthew Williams (Tino: ¿Quién? | Matthew: Cánada… | Tino: Ah! Gomene!)

Y esos.

Iniciando el sector nuevo!

Elizabetha: ¡Primera:! ¿Arthur que se siente el sexo anal? *Pregunta señalando al ingles.*

Arthur #1: Raro… Placido… Extraño… Espera *Se da cuenta.* O/O ¡¿Ustedes que quieren saber malditos indecentes?!

Francis #19: Queremos saber ¿Cómo es el _amour _de Alfred? XD.

Arthur #1: Ni que tu lo dieras mejor.

Alfred #2: Nyahaha en tu cara frances!

Mathias #7: ¡Sigan que mi gran figura se desperdicia! XD.

Gilbert #5: ¡Esa es mi frase!

Mathias le saca la lengua.

Elizabetha: ¡La siguente! Va para…. ¡Ivan #10! ¿A quién más te parece a ti como tu a él? *Apunta al ruso pero se hace un lio en su cabeza.* … ¿Qué? *Vuelve a ver la pregunta.* ¿Qué? *Frunce el ceño a la cámara.*

Hiker: ….. ¿Qué?... *Frunce el ceño también luego de leer la pregunta.*

Ivan #10: No entendí la pregunta…Da~ ^^

Lukas #8: Nadie la entendió ¬¬#

Ivan #10: Entonces pasando la pregunta da~

Mathias #7: ¡Pudimos haberlo hecho hace 10 horas! El rey se esta desesperando!

Feliciano #9: De hecho =w= no nos alteremos! ve~

Pasamos la pregunta por dificultades rusas.

Hiker: ¡ANTONIO-PERVERTIDO-SAN RESPONDE! *Apunta al castaño.*

Antonio #4: ¿Pervertido-san? Eso no suena bien…

Hiker: Lo se XD! La pregunta es: ¿Le podrías decir cuál es tu secreto para soportar a un *cofcofmalcriadotestarudocofc muchacho de nombre Lovino? Te pregunta porque si fuera tu ya le habría dado un par de cachetadas. ¿Qué dices a esto Antonio-Pervertido-san?

Antonio #4: Que en efecto mi querida Watson, eso es muy fácil.

Hiker: Entonces dinos Shelock-Antonio-Pervertido-Holmes-san XD.

Antonio #4: Pues: *Saca una enciclopedia de 10, 000, 000, 000, 000 hojas.* Esto es necesario.

Lovino #3: Maldito bastardo ¬¬#...

Antonio #4: Y no le pegaría nunca. Ya que *Mira a Lovino.* … No podría prefiero pegarle cuando estemos en pleno ***CENSURADO* **cuando lo vea llegar al ***CENSURADO* **Y ENTONCE EL ***CENSURADO* *CENSURADO* *CENSURADO.* **Ya entiendes ¿No? ~ *w*

Lovino #3: ¬/¬ Mami me dijo sobre el comportamiento español… ¿Por qué no le hice caso? *Mira al cielo y sale la madre de Lovino con alas de ángel.*

MAMA-DE-LOVINO-UKE-SAN: Porque tenías 3 años.. Y eras bien idiota!

Lovino #3: Vieja chancluda! Te matare…

MAMA-DE-LOVINO-UKE-SAN: Marica yo ya estoy muerta, ¿siempre asi los tsunderes? *Mira al cielo también.*

Todos miran raro al italiano mayor y comienzan a preocuparse.

Mientras en los hombros de Ludwig y Roderich.

Roderich #16: No puedo…

DIABLITO-RODERICH-SAN: Vamos tu si puedes!

Roderich #16: Ya te dije que no…

ANGEL-RODERICH-SAN: ¡Asi es! El no es como Gilbert!

DIABLITO-RODERICH-SAN: ¡El es awesome!

ANGEL-RODERICH-SAN y Roderich: ¿Qué? O.O

DIABLITO-RODERICH-SAN: Nada…

Y Alemania…

Ludwig #6: … Deberíamos seguir esto…

Era el único cuerdo.

Hiker: ¡CIERTO! Siguiente es para… *Apunta a Japón que estaba acariciando a un gatito.* ¿Dónde fue tu primera vez?

*Ponen música de suspenso.*

Elizabetha y Hiker se muerden hasta las uñas por saber.

Kiku #14: En… la casa de Italia-kun.

Grecia se altera al oír esto. Su primera vez había sido en el armario de suministros. Lo recordaba como si fuera hace… 1 año, 20 días, 30 minutos, 46 segundos y 43 mini segundos.

Feliciano #9: Cierto! Ve~ Tu primer abrazo fue en mi casa! Ve~.

TODOS: ¬¬###### (pensamientos de todos: Que mal pensados somos…).

Alfred #2: Creo que debemos continuar…

Arthur #1: Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo con el.

Matthew #20: … Maple…

Arthur #1: … ¿Qué horas son?

Francis #19: 5:01 P.M.

Arthur: ¡MALDITO BLOODY HIT! *Corre a buscar algo*

Hiker: EN fin. *Apunta a Roderich que seguía debatiendo.* Contesta ¿El ore-sama la tiene grande? ¿Cómo cabe en ti?

Elizabetha: Creo que yo se la respuesta. Se escuchan los gritos de Roderich-sama hasta el sótano.

Hiker: XD!

Roderich #16: ¿Has oído hablar de los 5m prusianos? Bueno he ahí la respuesta. Y quien sabe. Creo que me quiere matar, pero si duele, la última vez me dolía demasiado el trasero, sin ofender. ¬¬

Gilbert #5: Soy bien hipster!

TODOS: ¿Qué? O.O?

Gilbert #5: A dios que mal pesados xd!

PENSAMIENTOS DE TODOS: Nunca lo mal pensamos…

Gilbert #5: Soy bien awesome!

Lovino #3: Tengo hambre… *Se soba el estomago.* Me voy. Vuelvo nunca.

Hiker: En la cocina hay galletas!

Lovino #3 desde lejos: ¡GRACIAS!

Elizabetha: Sherlock-Antonio-Pervertido-Holmes-san quedo forever! XD

Antonio #4: ¿Puedo ir? *o*

Hiker: NO!

Antonio #4: ¿¡POR QUÉ?! T.T

Hiker y Elizabetha: ¡PORQUE NO, MALDITA SEA! *Se arman con un sartén (Elizabetha) y un abanico de papel (Hiker).*

Lily: Oigan idiotas, sigan, o los mato *Les apunta con una metralleta.*

Todos se quedan asustados y asienten.

Hiker: ¡ALFRED! ¿Qué opinas? Esta muy largo y da flojera XD *Le pasa el papel.*

Alfred: Cierto.. Ajam. Bueno, si… ¿Quién lo diría?... No, no opino nada… Soy un héroe, bien guai! Puedo ayudarte…

Todos se quedan con cara "A, ok." Y siguen.

Alfred le pasa el papel a Antonio.

Hiker: Creo que iré a buscar a Lovino…

Todos asienten.

Elizabetha: ¿De que país/Nación lo que sea es Heracles? *Le apunta con el sarten.*

Heracles: Estados… No… Si… Espera… Creo… no! ¡JAPON! ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡ERES DE ESTADOS UNIDOS! YO LO SE, YO… YO! *Se agarra la cabeza desesperado.*

Es tranquilizado por Japón que le daba palmaditas.

EN LA COCINA.

Hiker: Y bien Lovino.

Lovino #3: … ¿Qué día es hoy?

Hiker: Diciembre… Estamos a 2012, has sobrevivido el apocalipsis zombie ¿Y?

Lovino #3: ¡YEY!

Al parecer Lovino se drogo/emborracho con las galletas y eso es raro, ahora se ve más raro…

Lovino #3: ¿Qué decías?

Hiker: Que hoy me dirás porque siempre eres asi con Antonio y en los momentos que estas en problemas lo llamas.

Lovino #3: Creo… Creo que es un bastardo, cierto, pero es el único en el que puedo confiar… Y… Asi demuestro cariño…

Hiker: Allí tienen su respuesta XD. Aunque no tenía planeado esto *Mira como el castaño se comporta como en un verdadero fanservice.* Creo que me divertiré. Y no, no agresión a ukes, tsunderes, ukes-tsunderes y/o personajes.

Lovino se va y regresa con un traje de maid.

Hiker: Esto causara hemorragias.

Hiker cae desmayada.

Lovino gana con ataque maid.

Hiker ya no puede continuar.

Lovino gana.

Y este sale y busca lo que sea.

MIENTRAS EN DONDE ESTAN TODOS.

Elizabetha: … No vuelvas a bailar nunca Francis… Oíste ¡NUNCA!

Todo era caos. Elizabetha se enfrentaba contra Francis, este último no llevaba nada y bailaba la macarena. Gilbert y Antonio hacían apuestas. Ivan activo su lado yandere y tenía un grifo en la mano. Yao intentaba detenerlo. Alfred había salido a buscar a Arthur, Arthur estaba allí tomando su té de la tarde. Kiku al parecer estaba borracho igual que Lovino y Heracles intentaba detenerlo, pero era difícil. Mientras que el público se quedaba con cara de "PELEA, PELEA" ya que estaban peleando Ludwig y Mathias. Feliciano y Lukas jugaban twister dance. Lily y Matthew ahora eran masoquistas y Vash estaba vestido de policía malo con mirada seria y tenía un látigo en la mano. Mientras Roderich acompañaba a Arthur solo que comía pastel aparte de tomar té.

Todos pararon de hacer tonterías y se pusieron serios. Elizabetha (Luego de noquear a Francis) noqueo a todos.

Gilbert #5: … Sangre… *Ahora es un vampiro.*

Elizabetha: *Fulminándolo con la mirada.* Contesta maldito Prusiano.

Gilbert: No lo sé. Al principio solo quería (su sangre…) tener relaciones con él, para que (lo convirtiera en vampiro…) no esté con el Zwingli. *Sonríe macabramente.* Y lo de Eli-kun yo se que ella era niño. Solo quieren verme hacer más yaoi.

Roderich:… Que indecente… *Le patea y este reacciona.*

Roderich sale por la puerta y es seguido de Gilbert que de hecho quería explicarse.

Ahora todos miran a Yao.

Yao: ¿Aru?

TODOS: Contesta…

Yao: .. Okey, aru… No. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Todos sabemos que Corea me quita mi fama ¡Es mi fama!

Ivan: ¿Quieres que lo golpee? Da…. *Su mirada es tétrica.*

Yao: SI! *Sonríe complice.*

Ahora que lo piensa no había visto a Corea. Tampoco a Vietman. Ni siquiera a Islandia o a Hong Kong.

Yao: Espera. Aru. Ahora no, aru. *Sonríe nervioso.*

Ivan: ¿Da?

Elizabetha: Muy bien.

Antonio: ¿Quién sigue?

Matthew: Yo…

Antonio: ¿Quién eres tú?

Matthew: Canadá…

Berwald desde las gradas: Apúrense…

Matthew sale de la habitación y regresa. Todos se dan cuenta y miran con ojos como platos al nuevo Fran.. Digo Canadá. Tenía el cabello con mechas negras los ojos con delineador, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa blanca con negro que tiene la imagen de un ángel con alas rotas, no tiene zapatos si no una cadenita en el pie, en el cuello tiene un collar con picos de filo y también en las manos y en su ojo derecho tiene un parche de una rosa.

TODOS: .. O-mi-dios….

Francis: Falta ponerte a prueba.

Matthew: Claro… Sin embargo….

LUEGO DE 2 HRS CON 45 MINUTOS, 45 SEGUNDOS, 45 MINI SEGUNDOS….

Matthew aprendió a como ser un francis-junior-san.

Hiker: La siguiente es **de Bareta Birito: **

**YEheheheheeheehe me ha gustado tu fic ! me cago de la risa XD****  
****aqui van los retitos:****  
****-Que Prussia , Estados unidos y España canten ya se ha muerto mi abuelo con trajes de trabajadoras nocturnas****  
****-Que Doitsu y Italia compartan un plato de pasta! XD****  
****-Que Heracles no se duerma!****  
****-Que Hungria queme todos sus mangas yaoi****  
****-Encierren a Yao con Russia y Corea en un cuarto a oscuras por 1 hora!****  
****-Que al duo de asiaticas esas creen trajes "prometedores" a sus hermanos! tu ya sabes a que me refiero je je je****  
****-Que Kiku haga incesto con Hong Kong!****  
****-Que todos coman un scone!****  
****-Encierren a Francia con cualquiera por 2 horas! y con una rosa cubriendo sus "intimidades"****  
****-Que artur y alfres se den un besito frances!****  
****-Encierren a Natasa Ivan Yao toris y Feliks por 5 horas!****  
****-Que todo asia baile oppa gangamn style o como se escriba!****Ahora preguntitas:****  
****-Yao haces incesto con Hong Kong o Corea?****  
****-Natasha sabes que a tu hermano le gusta Yao?****  
****-Grecias prefieres a Turquia y Japon lo sabe o al reves?****  
****-Lovi-Love alguna vez viste el traseo de España?****  
****-Lovi-Love sabes que España conquisto mucho mas del mundo?****  
****-Italia sabes que Alemania es Sacro Imperio Romano?****  
****-Hungria Prussia y el señorito han hecho yaoi?****  
****-Vash que paso con Austria y tu eh?****  
****-Lily alguna vez robaste la ropa de interior de Vash para ser mas parecida a el?****  
****-Alemania quieres que Italia te baile en bikini?****  
****Bueno eso es todo pero!****  
****ponles un detector de mentiras que les de choques electricos si mienten!****  
****bueno barete birito se va!**

TODOS: OKEY… *VUELVEN A LEER.* ¡MAMI!

Corren y vuelven a sus lugares.

Todos deciden hacer esto más rápido porque la escritora esta de floja (Seychelles: Jaja! Maldita floja | Sadiq: Callate idiota! | TODOS: NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHARTE! | Hiker: Maldita zorra negra…).

Sadiq: Iniciando…

1-2-4-3-6-7…

Antonio: ¿Se parodia?

Alfred: No se…

Gilbert: Iniciemos…!

LOS TRES AL UNÍSONO:

_Ya se ha muerto mi abuelo ay ay ay__  
__Tomando trago ay ay ay (bis )__  
__Lerolay leroley (8)__  
__Ay se ha muerto mi abuelo ayayay__  
__Tomando tacacho ay ay ay (bis)__  
__Lerolay leroley (8)__  
__Ay se ha muerto mi abuelo ayayay__  
__Tomando tacacho ay ay ay (bis)__  
__Ay se ha muerto mi abuelo ayayay__  
__Lerolay leroley (8)_

Se sonrojan apenas inician la canción…

Se tuvieron que vestir de borrachos. No había de lo que pedía. Perdón… Y entonces salieron corriendo y se mesian mientras agarraban sus rodillas.

Mathias: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Feliciano: … Ve…

Ludwig: Quedare traumado…!

Roderich: …

Arthur: …

TODOS: …

Todos tuvieron que ir al psicólogo. El psicólogo era México.

El afirma que todos decían "Patos… Los oía… Fue horrible. ¿Lo entiendes no, Juan/Carlos/Marco/Y diversos nombres?.

Continuemos…

Italia simplemente olvida lo que paso y agarra a Ludwig. Ambos comparten PASTA! Juntos, Feliciano sonreía y el alemán se sonrojaba.

Mientras. A Heracles le pusieron la canción que cantaron los otros tres y no podía dormir. Decía cosas como "Paren… Ellos están ahí…. Mami…"

Ahora todos miraban a Hungría.

Dolorosamente los tiro. Sin embargo…. Tiro los suyos y de la nada saco otros.

Tino: Pero dijo todos…

Eli: SI, pero estos son de Hiker!

Todos tenían cara de "¿Whats?"

Y siguieron.

Todos ahora buscaban a Corea y lo encontraron con Taiwan, jugaban verdad o reto, y los metieron a patadas al armario que era de Japón, y aparte era Narnia, y solo se oyó algo pegándole a un tubo.

Viet: Haber. ¿Yo? Y…

Mei: ¿Yo?

Todos asienten dudosos y esperan una hora para que estas terminaran los trajes.

Una vez terminados todos fueron haber y…

Al parecer hicieron para todos los chicos.

Tuvieron que ponérselos a todos, algunos era más cerrados, otros eran abiertos. Pero se dieron cuenta. Quedaba un traje…

Antonio: ¿Y Lovino?

Todos se miran entre sí.

Luego se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta, aunque sonaba más como un zape contra la puerta.

Antonio y los demás se convirtieron en los Avengers (Okno XD) e investigaron.

Abrieron la puerta y miraron a Lovino con traje de Maid casi despedasado, sonrojado y un tipo lo miraba raro.

Todos vieron al chico ¡¿HOLANDA?!

Miraron a Ben (Asi lo llame) y los demás se fueron. No querían ver lo que pasaría ahora.

Antonio veía a Ben con cara, no muy bonita…

Y ¡PASH! De nuevo Lovino fue aporreado contra la pared.

Lovino: … Mira es Antonio ¡HOLA ANTONIO! *Canturreaba.*

Los demás al parecer no se habían ido y seguían ahí sentados y comiendo palomitas.

Arthur: Maldito Ben. ¿Qué le hicieron a Lovino?

Roderich: Supongo que Ben es el intento de Ben 10…

Mientras en el drama.

Antonio: Tienes 5 segundos para decirme que no le hiciste nada a Lovi.

Lovino: Me llamo Lovino! Hehe!

Ben: No diré algo que es obvio que no es cierto.

Lovino: … Herarraarara….

Antonio:…. *Agarro al rubio por la camisa y lo asoto.*

Ben: ¿Pelearse por un niñato? Creo que deberías ver esto *Le entrega un álbum.*

Antonio: *Suelta a Ben y abre dudoso el álbum.*

Los ojos del español se abre como platos… Era… Era Lovino en poses totalmente comprometedoras ¡DEMASIADO!

Lo demás fue censurado ya que el español es un maldito loco que le dio en su madre al holandés.

Si… Y luego agarro a Lovino y se lo llevo a un cuarto.

Creo que están jugando poker.

Sigamos.

Todos aplaudieron al final de la película y fueron adentro de nuevo.

Aun vestidos asi.

Heracles: Ni loco, primero muerto a que Japón haga incesto con Hong! Que lo haga con YAO!

Yao: ¿Aru?!

Es alejado por Ivan. Y Kiku también es alejado por las asiáticas que encerraron a Hong Kong con Kiku.

Pobre Heracles…

Ahora todos se dirigieron al plato con alimento Sconiatico y comieron gustosamente para luego ir al hospital, excepto por Arthur, el es un robot sexy y gya!

Vash Agarra a Francis y lo tira al cuarto obscuro y agarra a Arthur luego y lo tira ahí también.

Luego cierra con seguro.

Alfred: ¡MALDITO SUIZO!

Ahora Alfred y Vash peleaban con Piedra, papel o tijera. En el cual siempre perdía Alfred.

Alfred: No puedo. Metieron a mi Honey-sama con el maniático frances.

Feliciano: Ve…Ve…

Lily: ¿Por qué no hacen un trío?

Emil: Cierto.

Alfred pone los ojos en blanco y entra a patadas al cuarto, Vash le abrió y luego le encerró también.

Lily: Ellos no han vuelto.

Tino: Cierto, cierto.

Berwald: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Los que quedaban se miran y agarran a los nombrados al reto y los tiran al armario. Y de nuevo se escucha algo siendo golpeado por un tubo.

De nuevo los que quedan son obligados a bailar…

(8) Oppan quiero a mi mama! (8) XD

Y cabe mencionar que Elizabetha desapareció junto con Hiker y Heracles.

Emil: Prefiere a Hong Kong.

Roderich: Muy cierto.

Emil: Natasha lo sabe. Por eso dice "Ojala muriera…"

Gilbert llorando: Al revés.

Ludwig: Las dos cosas: Si.

Feliciano: Fratello me ha dicho que es suavecito…. Ve…

Ludwig: Que vergüenza… Dios… Y si lo sabe.

Elizabetha desde lejos: ¡SIII! ¡ES PROFESIONAL!

Vash: No hay nada entre él y yo. Y si, Lily me ha robado mi ropa interior.

Ludwig: Yo!

Roderich: SI quiere… Se lo ha dicho a Gilbert.

Hiker: La siguiente es de…. **The-Gray-Eyed-Girld:**

**Ciao de nuevo yo -****  
****Ore-sama: Te reto a darme a Gilbird, por que no encontrare uno tan awesome.****  
****Roderich: Te reto a dedicarle a el ser mas Awesome posado sobre la tierra una cancion (que no sea musica clasica), ahora responde, persona que me quito a mi dios, ¿Es verdad lo de los 5 metros prusianos?****  
****Vash: ¿Te molesta que te pongan a hacer incesto con Liechtenstein?****  
****Liech: Admítelo eres fujoshi, lo se, pero no quieres que tu bruder lo sepa. ¿cual es tu pareja Favorita?****  
****Matthew (no puedo decirte ni Matt ni Mattie o mi hermana me golpeara por querer separarlos(?)): Eres muy lindo y mi hermana menor es tu fan, ella te reta a casarte con ella. Tambien te reto a... SACAR TU LADO FRANCÉS!****  
****Bueno, creo que me he pasado :)**

Gilbert aun llorando: Si… Lo se… Es tan awesome, pero no se puede dar nada. ES MIo!

Y hay va de nuevo el aire de bipolaridad….

Roderich: .. Okey…

Lily: Si le molesta! Es Re-marica! *Es agarrada por Mathias y Lukas mientras enfrente de ella esta Berwald vestido de monje con una biblia y una cruz en sus manos.*

Berwald: ¡SAL DE ESTE CUERPO! *Le pone la cruz en la cara.* ¡SAL Y TRAE A LILY DE NUEVO!

Lily: No soy una fugoshi! Y si lo fuera seria: Usuk o GerIta.

Desde lejos: NYAHAHAHA DOMINARE AL MUNDO! (Era Alfred).

Ahora todos los Advengers se dirijen a Matthew.

Matthew: Pues no me casare con ella. Y ya lo saque ese lado.

Todos miran al canadiense con cara de "Uy, uy, ya soy bien malote." Mientras se vestían de los nuevos X-men porque la escritora quiere que sean ponys rosas como Polonia, para que se demuestre más su hombría.

Porque son bien machos.

Hiker: La siguiente es de**… ****Miku-chan****:**

**Holaaaaaa amo tu fic me muero de risa n.n y aquí mis preguntas y retos -w- muajajajaja...ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero soy una fujoshi del nivel experto *.* ah me encanto y tengo preguntas para cierto trío del mal jajajaja si no se salvan XD  
1.- Prusia es cierto que tu Francia y España son amigos desde hace muchos años?  
2.- Francia por que en la mayoría de los doujinshis que eh leído de este trío tu quieres con España pero no se lo dices?  
3.- España por que eres tan sexy *.* y es cierto que tuviste cofcofromancecofcof con Inglaterra?  
4.- Japón (va y se lanza sobre el) te amo y solo te comparto con Grecia pero te reto a sentarte en las piernas de Grecia todo el programa y jugar Pocky con el *-* y hay de tu Turquía si interrumpoes por que te mato n.n bueno hasta aquí y una cosa más  
MATTIE ERES TAN LINDO n.n ITA-CHAN *.* ERES TAN ADORABLE y cofcofviolablecofcof** **y JAPÓN KIKU-CHAN ERES TAN KAWAI w bueno se despide Miku-chan sayoooo!**

Todos se dan cuenta que la autora esta de pachanga o yo que sé que hace y todos contestan sin algún motivo.

Aparece Elizabetha vestida de samurái y dice algo de "Soy el líder, ire por Antonio."

Regresa sonrojada con sangre callendo de su nariz y seria en sus manos estaban Antonio y Lovino.

Y luego apunto al prusiano.

Eli: ¡CONTESTA!

Gilbert: ¡Si, es cierto! NO ME MATES!

Francis: Porque están locos. Quieren ver fanservice y ponerme de perra!

Todos con cara… ¿Eh?

Y ahora Antonio era mirado por Lovino de mala cara.

Lovino: Terminamos…

Y asi Antonio cae dramáticamente al suelo llorando e implorando que no lo deje.

Y si. Es bien sexy! Pero eso no le gusto nada a Lovino.

Y asi hay dos terminados.

Aparece de la nada Japón con arañazos en la cara.

Kiku: No lo se…

Informacion: Heracles a sido traido a la fuerza. Sadiq esta asesinando a la perra negra. Y Kiku se esta sentando en las piernas de Heracles jugando pocky. Pero se rompe. Pero no Japón!

Matthew-invisible-punk-san agradece lo dicho y si, es bien bonis!, y Kiku hace lo mismo.

Todos se despiden de Miku-(Sabes que eres TU! Hatsune!)Hatsune-san.

Y ¡FUERA CAMARAS!

Aparecen todos sentado en las gradas y Roderich no pudo cantar aquella canción, no la encontramos XD. Y fue ahí donde canto algo para el awesome de Prusia…

Roderich: Gilbert, eres un idiota… *Mira a su novio, ex-novio pidiendo piedad.*

Gilbert: Lo lamente, lo lamento, lo lamentare!

Roderich: *Lo mira*

Gilbert usaba el ataque cara de cachorro, eso era mucho.

No hubo canciónes hoy. Gomenasai soy una maldita floja pero igual con dos terminados… ¿Qué pasara mañana? ¡AYUDENME A SABERLO EN…!

Vash: ¡WAFLEMON! *Lanza una pokebola y sale Berwald comiendo un waffle.*

Okey…

Flik-NYA!

Ahora todo queda en… sus manos. *La autora cae lentamente.* Las votaciones de Magnet y Canciones son las mismas que en el anterior cap.

Gracias XD!

Votennn Onegaiii!


	5. Verdadera Identidad

Aparece una niña de 11 años de edad de cabello rojo con ojos de Dios sabe que color vistiendo ropa escolar.

Hiker: Muy bien. Este fic ahora sabe mi edad. Asi es "La NO tan querida y NO tan vista Hiker Fliky" tiene 11 años.

Roy: COFidiotaCOF.

Hiker: Te asesino Roy!

Roy y Hiker empiezan a pelear incoherentemente y la pelea la termino ganando Roy dejando a Hiker LOSE en el suelo.

Marth: Esto es TAN poco civilizado.

Roy, Hiker y Marth: Y ahora! ¡ALFRED Y GILBERT CANTANDO NORMALMENTE LA DE AKUMA! /No encontramos una letra divertida.

Aparecen Gilbert, Alfred y….. Mathias con micrófonos hechos por Polonia quien sabe como.

Hah!

Alfred: How are you! uchira wa akuma so! "akuma Alfred"

Mathias: Where are you? konnichiwa dare wo ne! ijimechao?!

Istumo namaiki kiiroi igai ga atama!

Kyou koso ishoni futari de jigoku no hate made naka shichaou!

Miitsuketa ano nijiiro o yane

Douyatte shinyuu shiyoune

Tsuki nante bucchigitte

Totsugeki shichaeba ii janai (yo!)

Akuma wa suteki

Akuma wa muteki

Nani yattatte akumateki (yes!)

Sore jaa issho ni tsukkomuwayo (oo!)

1,2,3,daa!

Alfred: Kawaii uchira wa akuma so! "akuma Alfred"

Erai konnichiwa purezento o todoke ni

Itsumo ikeren aoi kyuuto na hitomi

Kyou koso omou zonbun kawai ga rinikita noyo

Sa,santa-san wa dou shitanda ittai

Nannandayo o maera da,dare dayo

Dare to kikarerya damacchi yairenai

Uchira wa so!

Puriteipantei akuma Rin

Gilbert: Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

Otanoshimi time

Purezento nanika wakuwaku surune

Saa kakugo shinasai! (hieeee)

Minnasen na dotoide (com'on!)

Bokaran miteruno kocchi koi ya!

Kore kara hajimaru Show time!

Minna issho ni shoutai!

Purezentoyo uketori nasai

Akuma no chikara misete ageru

Gilbert: "rinrenraririn o himesama ni nariyagere!" (uwaaaaaa)

Mathias: "...are?"

Alfred: "hayaku nugi nasai."

Mathias: "e?"

Gilbert: "koreni kigae runo!"

Mathias: "eeeee?!"

Gilbert: "socchi motte!"

Mathias: "na,nani suru ki ...?"

Alfred: "ikki ni nuga suwayo!"

Mathias: "chooooootsu!"

Alfred y Gilbert: "isse - no - se!"

Mathias: "rameeeeeeeeeee!"

Tamaranai tomarani (so!)

Kono sakebi koe yamerareyashinai (nai!)

Cute na boy guutto koi

Ohimesama hazukashi idarou

...Are?Dou shitanda ittai

Nannandayo omae na,naze niau!?

Nazeto iwaretemo shiru kayosonnano!

Konna kakkou dare no seidayo!

Dare to kikarerya damacchi yairenai

Uchira wa so!

Gilbert: Puriteipantei akuma Gilbert.

Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

Kono fuku naradou?

Puritei aidoru machigai nashine

Sukumizu,majo tsuko yo! (nandeyanen!)

Mathias: "...n?chotto mate yo."

Gilbert: "horahorahorahora..."

Mathias: "mizugitte mazuinjaika?"

"nani ga mazuitte..."

Alfred: "hora,ano inchiki mahou"

Mathias: "chotsu!ya,yabai !"

Gilbert y Alfred: "mahou ikkimaasu!"

Gilbert: "sono fukukase!jibun de kiru!"

Alfred: "daitai o mae,rin daro?!"

Gilbert: "Marin yo!"

Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

Mathias: ...janee!nanda kore!

Alfred y Gilbert: Nande ore konna kakkou shiterunda?

Jibun kara kitagaru nante (chigaee!)

Merry & Happy & Congratulation Mathias!

Kuchioshi ikedo

Tsuini mezame teshimatta noyone (oi!)

Kyou noto koro wa uchirano makedawa

Mathias: "chikkushooo!"

Gilbert: "bye bye!"

Mathias: "mate koraa!"

Lukas: "Mathias! konna shinya ni nani sawaideruno!" "Oh… " *Mira al chico.* "Gomenasai…." *Sale del baño.*

Mathias: "ah?" "¡NORUUU! ¡YAMETE!" *Sale corriendo.*

**(N/a: No encontramos la letra al español X3).**

Hiker: Eso fue raro… ¿Y Eli?-Mira al peli azul.

Marth niega con la cabeza.

Roy: Fue a buscarlos…

Hiker: Cierto… Díganle que regrese. Ustedes iran por ellos.

Marth: ¡SIII! ¡VAMOS ROY! *Jala a otro Tsundere en contra de su voluntad.*

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV.**

**Luego de 10 minutos.**

Todos los países estaba sentados en la sala, excepto por Sealand, Suecia, Rusia, Liechstein, Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

Hiker: Como verán. Faltan 6 países… Pero… Eso no tiene explicación X3.

Liang (HONG KONG): Lo que pasa es que como que ellos están osea de fiesta ¿No?

Hiker: Noppi. Están en el cuarto de prisión.

Liang: ¡¿Por qué?! ¿ESTAS LOCA?

Hiker: A mí ni me mires, el que los puso allí fue él.-Señala al Prusiano y al Americano.

Liang: como que serán masacrados.

Hiker: Lo sé! Sera divertido ver como huyen!

Liang: ¿Alguien te ha dicho loca? En fin…. La primera es como que de…

Hiker: *Le entrega la carta.*

Liang: **Lovyrs:**

**Saben que, estaba investigando en youtube y encontre 4 videos muy interesantes ... se llama Cd drama usuk y CD drama pruaus ... porfavor, escuchenlo con audifonos, si es que no quieren ensuciar la infancia de Lily ... por los niños a *.***

**bueno, despues que haigan escuchado esos videitos ... Eli , ¿los grabastes? Yo se que siii , no mientas x3**

**-Heracles, FALLASTES! No sexo por 1 dias ... o 1 semana :3**

**-Francis... sorry te trate muy mal , si si lo se, bueno, quiero que beses con AMOUR a Matthew :3**

**-Arthur, limpiame estos zapatos *les tira un par de zapatos* xD**

**-El Asesiiinoooo (Alfred) come on, encierrate conn Ivan en un cuarto, no peleeenn! No se insulten! No se miren asesinamente! **

**-Ivan , deja tu palanca a Yao y anda con Alfred, recuerda, nada de peleas :O ( soy partidaria de RoChu y UsUk , no se preocupen)**

**-Kikuu ... sabes yo... yo te envidio T.T , asi que preparame un plato de tu pais y dejamelo en un cuarto oscuro ... nadie debe vermeee **

**-Sadiqqq! ¿Egipto fue tu amante? **

**-Gilbert, ¿como que solo querias relaciones con Roderich!?**

**-Roderich no le perdones! Pero sacale los pantalones como castigo :3**

**-Egipto... se que estas ahi , ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? respondame porfavor T.T ... o si no haganle lo que le hizo Ben a lovino y que me respondaaa!**

**-Elii ¿eres capaz de quitarte toda la ropa y bailar gamgan style o como cucha se llame?**

**-Yao (yaoi) , sabes que tengo una amia que te grabo en "accion" con Ivan en la casa de este? ME ENCANTA COMO SALTAS ENCIMA DE IVAN ... ES ... ES SEXY *Г* ...creo que se llama montar? alquien sabe como se llama es posicion? Ivan la tiene grande, que suerte tienes O.O**

**-Matthew, sabes que tienes una abeja en tu cabello? O.O**

Hiker: …

Liang: …

Mei (Que de hecho acaba de llegar): …

Liang, Hiker y Mei: *Se hacen bolita.* No trajimos a Egipto(Mei)/Que haremos no esta Egipto…(Hiker)/ Como que no lo trajimos ¿No? (Liang).

Hiker: Tranquilos, hay que improvisar. ¡ACTUEN NORMAL!

Asienten y la asiática agarra una daga y hace poses de lucha (¿?), Liang mira un palito y lo agarra mientras dice tonterías de que es un hechicero, etc… Y Hiker se tira al suelo.

Alguien entra por la puerta **(N/A: ¿Me lo juras?|Roy: Pudo haber entrado por la ventana!|Yo: Idiota…) **y aparece una castaña y un tipo con pinta egipcia, tal vez era Egipto.

Elizabetha: Miren a quien encontré cuando venía. *Señala al egipcio.* Dice que cuando Roy los fue a buscar se olvido de él en la estación del Bus.

Hiker, Liang y Mei con cara iluminada: Te amamos Eli…

Emil: _Hálfviti... _**(N/A: Traduccion!: Idiota…).**

Nguyen (VIETNAM): _Toi ghét bạn. _**(N/A: ¡Traduccion: Te odio!).**

Elizabetha: Que miedo… -O-# *Les pega con un sarten.*

Hiker, Elizabetha, Kiku y desde lejos Marth: ¡LO ESCUCHAMOS! Y omg… Nos quedamos con cara de _"No mames (Hiker y Elizabetha)/ no inventen (Kiku y Marth) porque… ¡GYAAAAAAAA! (Se dan cuenta que si cambian la Y por la A en GYA, Dice Gay…)._

Elizabetha: Ah.. Ah.. *Imitando la voz de Austría.*

El país nombrado se sonroja y sale de allí pero es parado por la chica húngara que lo amenaza con un sartén.

Kiku: G-Gilbe…Gilbert… *Imitando igual.*

Hiker, Kiku y Eli: *Sangrado Hemorragíal.* Si lo gravo/ Si lo grave (Eli) / Igual yo lo grave (Kiku).

Hiker: SIGUIENTE! Ya oíste Hera-CHAN!

Heracles: Puedo vivir con eso.

Kiku: *Suspira aliviado.*

Heracles luego de 10 minutos. Ahora el griego estaba en una esquina repitiendo que podía aguantarlo.

Liang: ¡SIGUIENTES! *Apunta al canadiense y al Frances.*

Francis: Apuesto a que tú también quieres probar mi _Amour~ _

El frances es golpeado y empujado hacia el canadiense se besan, ACCIDENTALMENTE **(N/A: Ya ni él se la cree XD).**

Francia-Bastardo-Pervertido-Francés (Honores del italiano gruñón para este apodo): _Mon Petit… _Eso duele….

Liang: Ya como que déjate de tus mariconerías. Siguiente! *Le lanza unos zapatos a Arthur.*

Arthur: ¿Me crees tú sirvienta?

Alfred: No me sorprende. Pero ten cuidado si cocina!

Arthur: Maldito _Bloody Hell…_

Arthur es igual que Francia obligado a limpiar como una Tsunderella.

Arthur: Sigan. Esto tardara… *Mira la mugre en los zapatos.*

Alfred: El Heroe de mi te ayudara con mi presencia!

Arthur: Ayudaras mejor sin tu presencia.

Alfred: Malo…

Liang: En fin. Si tú insistes sigamos. Oye, como que te vas. *Agarra al rubio y lo tira al cuarto raro.*

Alfred: ¡AYUDAME ARTHUR!

Arthur: *Mira atentamente el cuarto.* … Cuanta mugre… *Sigue limpiando.*

Liang y Mei: Golpe bajo.

Hiker: Si…

Kiku: Ivan-san venga por favor. *Trae a un ruso que tiene muchas cadenas y lo encierra junto al americano.*

Todos de chismosos miran la cámara y ven como el ruso sonríe tétricamente a la autora con un grifo en la mano y el americano convertido en yandere igual solo que sin el tubo.

Hiker: Me mataran…

Mei, Kiku, Elizabetha y Liang: Iremos a tú funeral.

Hiker: Gracias T.T me alaga mucho. En fin sigamos!

Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Kiku: Me toca enseñar mis dones culinarios… *Se truena los dedos y suena la canción de Rocky Valboa.*

Luego de aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que le tomo a Rocky volverse un campeón, Kiku va a la puerta al final del castillo. Inhala y exhala aire y entra. Luego de 1 minuto sale asustado de la obscuridad.

Liang y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Hiker: ¡SADIQ LE PONES LOS CUERNOS A KIKU CON GUPTA Y A GUPTA CON KIKU?!

Sadiq al parecer estaba encadenado a una silla eléctrica y mira a todos asustado.

Kiku: Eso es muy bajo…

Heracles: ¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS CON ALGUIEN!

Lovino: ¡DEJEN DE SACAR SUS PUTAS CONCLUSIONES Y ESCUCHEMOSLO!

Sadiq: Gracias Lovino.

Lovino: Sigue que se pone estúpidamente interesante. *Con palomitas en las manos.*

Sadiq: No entiendo porque…

Todos: ¡CALLATE Y DI!

Sadiq: ¡SII CABRONES, ENTIENDEN! ¡SI!

Todos perplejos vuelven a sus lugares.

Lovino y Elizabetha: Es tu puto turno Gilbert.

Miran a Gilbert que al parecer estaba de emo en una esquina.

Gilbert: No es verdad… ¿Quién dijo tal cosa?

Lovino y Elizabetha: _¿Tiene una puta doble personalidad o que madres? O.O_

Gilbert: ¡NO ES CIERTO! Tal vez ese barbudo que deja regalos cambio mi mente por que la otra vez empuje a Rodolfito del techo.

Tino: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

Gilbert: … uh…

Tino: Ya entendí porque Rodolfo-san no ha querido salir de su casa…

Berwald: … *Mira asesinamente al albino.* Idiota…

Roderich: …

Elizabetha y Roderich: _Doble personalidad…_

Roderich: Seguiré tu consejo Lectora… No lo perdonare por ahora… *Le baja los pantalones y se va.*

Gilbert: Tengo esperanza! *Se sube los pantalones.*

Elizabetha: No la tienes. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Gilbert: T.T

Liang y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Aparece Gupta drogado. Al parecer tuvieron que hacerle lo mismo que al italiano.

Pero esta vez no estaba Ben10, ya que tuvo un debut como la voz de pues… Ben10.

Elizabetha y Hiker: Responde…

Gupta: ¿yo? ¿Enamorarme? Hmmm…

Elizabetha: ¿Lo has hecho?

Gupta: Hum…. Creo que si… ¿Es cuando te enamoras?

Elizabetha y Hiker: *:Facepalm:* Si lo ha hecho…

Liang y Kiku: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Elizabetha: ¡NO! *Se abraza.* Conservo mi dignidad…

Kiku y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE! Espera… ¿En serio? ¿Me das el video? (Mei) / Te compro el video! (Kiku).

Yao: … ¡QUE HACEN ESPIANDO EN LA CASA DE IVAN-ARU!

Sale Ivan atrás del chino y simplemente le tapa la boca.

Ivan: No se dé que hablas…-Da~

Liang, Kiku, Mei, Elizabetha y Hiker: ¡La siguiente es de…! **The Gray-Eyed Girl:**

**Eh bueno, creo que paso demasiado por aqui, pareciera que no tengo vida -.-U **

**Lukas: ¿Es cierto que eres un Kuudere-Tsundere, con posible lado yandere? Quiero que cantes "Tsundere no Uta" junto a Lovi-love y Artie.**

**Mathias: Eres guay (debía decirlo) ¡Sodomiza a Noru!, vistete de vikingo (**), am... ¿que opinas de que te emparejen con Su-san? (Yo odio cuando los ponen juntos)**

**Seychelles(no puse atención a su nombre humano :P): ¿Porque te ponen como arruina yaoi? ¿LO ARRUINAS EN SERIO? si lo haces quiero que Hiker te torture ò.ó**

**Francis: Tu, que eres el pais del amour, ¡dime donde se siente el amor(y la tensión sexual)! **

**Feliks: Traviste a los tsunderes(ellos son lo mas), ¿que paso luego de que le pidieras a Toris que te mostrara el pe*e? **

**Toris: ¡¿PORQUE TE GUSTA NATALIA SI FELIKS ES TAN MONO?! te reto a vestirte de rosa y besar de manera ultra-fogosa a Feliks :)**

**Yao-i Wang: ¿Has sido uno con Rusia? (no te hagas, sabes a que manera de ser uno me refiero) ¿Cuantas veces? Se uno con el ahora mismo.**

**...Creo que cada vez dejo reviews mas largos...**

Hiker y Kiku: Tranquila, los que no tenemos vida somos nosotros!

Liang y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Elizabetha: *Le pone en la cara un micrófono a Noruega.*

Lukas: … ¿Qué es un Kuudere y qué es un Tsundere?

Kiku le susurra algo.

Lukas: Este… ¡NO! MENTIRAS!

Mathias y Gilbert: (8) ¡MENTIRAS MENTIRAS, TODO FUE MENTIRAS! (8).

Lukas: Cállense!

Mathias: SI lo es!

Lukas: ¿Tu como sabes que significa?

Mathias: Kiku me lo dijo!

Lukas: T.T

La música empieza…

Lovino: ¿Por qué nosotros?

Arthur: Yo sigo lavando zapatos! T.T

Lukas: A callar y cantar de una vez.

Lovino: Puta madre yo no pienso cantar esto!

Lukas y Arthur: Ni yo (Lukas)/ ¿Crees que yo quiero _Bastard? _

Lovino: Terminemos de una jodida vez.

Inicia la canción.

Arthur: (8) Mi corazón! Empieza a temblar y no quiero eso! (8)

Lukas: (8) Solo me has atrapado por sorpresa! (8).

Lovino: (8) Si fueras a besarme ahora aquí… (8).

Lukas, Arthur y Lovino: (8)… Te mataría sin ninguna piedad…! (8).

Lukas: (8) ¡Quiero alejarme de ti de una vez! (8) ¿Es que no lo ves?

Lovino: (8) Solo para ocultar mi poca vergüenza... (8).

Arthur: (8) Si no te das cuenta de tan simple reto… (8)

Lovino, Arthur y Lukas: (8) Intentare no llorar…(8)

CORO!

Lovino, Arthur y Lukas:

Te odio! Te odio! No te me acerques!

Si lo haces rojo estare!

No me susurres esas cosas.

No soporto ese sonido.

¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Tú serás…

La persona más importante para mí!

Solo quiero estar a tu lado…

Mi corazón no lo soporta…

Como una fruta amarga y dulce es casi igual.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DURANTE LA MÚSICA.

Lovino: Dios…

Lukas: Mío…

Arthur: Santo…

Miran al americano, español y danés que están con sus carteles como si fueran fans locas en celo.

Arthur: … Lo digo para que entiendas…

Lukas y Lovino: Pero no estoy diciendo que te voy a cantar esto. *Se cruzan de brazos.*

Lukas, Lovino y Arthur: ¡Deja de sonreír de esa forma tan pervertida!

Lukas: E-e-estoy cantando por un reto.

Lovino y Arthur: ¡No podemos evitar nada!

Lovino: Las cosas melosas y rosas son cursis…!

Arthur y Lukas: No es como si fuera lo más importante del mundo!

Lovino, Arthur y Lukas: Ese tipo de cosas… Esas cosas…

INICIA DE NUEVO LA CANCIÓN.

Lovino y Arthur:

Te odio! Te odio! No te me acerques!

Porque si lo haces rojo estaré.

No me susurres cosas así.

Cosas Dulces al oído…

Te Amo! te amo! Tu eres…!

La persona más importante solo para mí!

Solo quiero estar a tu lado…

Mi corazón me tiembla mucho.

Mi pecho no lo puedo calmar.

¿Quieres tocarlo para probarlo? **(Antonio y Alfred: ¿Podemos?|Lovino y Arthur: ¡NO!).**

Con un encantador beso…

Quiero intentar convertirme en adulto.

Subo las escaleras, una por una.

Cárgame como una princesa… ¿okey?

…

Hiker: Eso fue hermoso… *Limpiándose las lagrimas.* ¡PERO NO LO ES!

Arthur, Lukas y Lovino: Ahm… ¿Okey?

Liang y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Hiker y Elizabetha: Te llaman Rey de Europa!

Mathias: *Vestido de Vikingo.* Desde en la mañana estaba vestido asi… Quien sabe como… En fin ¡YO DIGO QUE DEJEN DE INSULTAR AL MARAVILLOSO **(Gilbert: Si dice el maravilloso yo lo asesino…) **REY DE TODA EUROPA. Y respecto lo primero… Etto… ¿Qué es sodomizar?

Kiku va de nuevo al rescate y le susurra algo.

Mathias: Ahora vuelvo. *Agarra al Noruego.*

Se escucha apenas entran un gemido que sonó en toda la cuadra.

Mei, Liang, Elizabetha con un sartén y mirada asesina, Kiku con mirada sobria y Hiker: La siguiente…

Jeanne: ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Los mismos: Por nada… *Hungría prepara el sartén para dejar K.O a Jeanne.*

Jeanne: Bueno… Y no, pero TODOS me aman!

Todos: _"Esta soñando esta puta… (Los que no dijeron esto último son los civilizados)._

Hungría y Hiker miran lo que escribe la lectora…. Hiker se arma con un abanico de papel y Hungría con un sartén.

Después Seychelles no apareció.

Hiker: ¡Sigamos! *Sonriendo.*

Kiku: De acuerdo.

Liang y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Francis: ¿Dónde más? ¡En el corazón, _Mon petit! _La tención en la mente… Y en el cuerpo. Puedo ayudarte si quieres con la tención. *Mira a la cámara coquetamente.*

Hiker: Le haces algo a la lectora y te toca lo mismo que la Seychellina.

Todos: ¿Seychellina?

Hiker: Su apodo.

Todos: Ah bueno!

Liang y Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Elizabetha: ¡Dejen de gritar! *Les pega a los hermanos y caen K.O.*

Feliks: … Oh dios. Me quede con cara de como que es tan raro. Y luego le dije que osea. ¡SII! Y entonces… ¿Cómo la sabes? *Al parecer el chico estaba hablando por teléfono.*

Yao: ¿Con quién hablas-aru?

Feliks: Una niña tan mona que me encontré ayer en la plaza. Dijo que se llamaba… ¡Akita Neru!

Yao: …

Kiku y Yao: ¿Te hiciste amigo de la rival de la Hatsune?!-aru.

Feliks: Tampoco es que me agrade tanto Miku-san. **(Hablamos de la impostora. Todos sabemos que Miku-chan la de la otra vez es la verdadera!).**

Yao: Bueno-aru… Entonces responde-aru.

Feliks: Pues, le tejí un suéter rosado. Y quedo súper wow, tipo.

Yao: Okey…-aru.

Todos: Que miedo…

Feliks es **(N/A: Obligado!) **llevado a un salón de costura y en menos de 10 minutos, con sus ayudantes las ya conocidas Nguyer y Mei lo ayudaron.

Feliks: ¡TERMINE!-Muestra un vestido pegado de color negro cortado de la pierna derecha dejando ver esta de origen chino, el segundo era color rojo pero era escolar sin embargo Feliks termino haciéndolo con mangas que dejan ver sus hombros y la falda un poco más chica y también hizo un adorno que se pone en la derecha de color rojo y blanco **(Los que usan las maids)**, el último era uno de maid color violeta corto y este era el más protegido y también tenía pegado al vestido unas mallas negras (El vestido era normal pero en vez de blanco era negro y en vez de otro color era violeta) con su diadema de juego color violeta.

Hiker: Según usted querida lectora, los Tsunderes son: Arthur, Lovino y Lukas. Asique son 3 vestidos.

Feliks: Y ahora. Me voy a hablar con Neru-chan. *Desaparece mágicamente.*

Los 3 tsunderes miran los trajes y signos de interrogación se forman en su cabeza.

Lukas: ¿Cuál es el de cada quién? _"¿Cuál se ve más normal? ¡Escolar! ES MIO!"_

Pero la voz de Kiku lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Kiku: Tiene nombre en la etiqueta me dije Feliks-san…

Lukas miro el escolar y reviso su etiqueta a la vez que Arthur revisaba el chino y Lovino el de Maid.

Lukas: Este es de Arthur…

Arthur: Este es de Lovino…

Lovino: Este es de Lukas…

Y dicho esto intercambiaron trajes. Fueron empujados por el grupo de Fundoshi y Fujoshis al baño.

Una vez salieron. Estaban en el pasillo.

Lovino: No pienso salir con esto.

Arthur: Pienso igual.

Elizabetha y Hiker: ¿Nos importa? Lukas esta callado, cállense también.

Lukas: De hecho no me gusta.

Elizabetha: Pues se joden y salgan a modelar, comer, lo que se les pegue la puta gana, pero salgan de una maldita vez.

Hiker: Oh dios… Si que esta molesta…

Arthur, Lovino y Lukas: ¿Qué se trago?

Hiker: Gupta y Yao le dieron unas pastillas. Y Gilbert hace 10 minutos la golpeo accidentalmente.

Los de antes: Ah!

Elizabetha: No me recuerdes a ese idiota.

Hiker: Bien. ¡pero vámonos de una vez! *Empuja a todos a la salida.*

Ya en la sala.

Arthur: ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos estar asi? *Normal.*

Hiker: Hasta que acaben los retos.

Lovino y Lukas: Maldita.../Nos quiere matar… *Estos dos estaban escondiéndose en un armario, la casa de Japón, de un danés y un español.

Hiker: Hablando de acosadores. ¿Y Alfred?

Todos: Ivan.

Hiker: ¡NO, Alfred!

Todos: ¡IVAN!

Hiker: ¡ALFRED!

Todos: ¡CHINGADOS, QUE ESTA CON IVAN! (Recuerden que la grosería no lo dicen los civilizados.).

Hiker y Elizabetha armadas con sus armas, abanico de papel y un sartén, van a la puerta.

La abren y ven como el americano y el ruso estaban ahorcándose.

Se escucha un abanicazo y un sartenazo. Tanto asi que el abanico y sartén se rompieron.

Ya en la sala, donde Arthur estaba escondido también en el armario, Rusia apareció con un rio de sangre para la preocupación del Chino y también el héroe pero con ver a Arthur, armario y demás lo explica.

Mei y Liang: Siguiente!

Toris: Porque… esto… No se… Ella es ¿Chica?

Todos miran a Toris. Qué bueno que la bielorrusa no estaba allí. Se vuelven a escuchar abanicazos y sartenazos y de nuevo se rompieron estos. Es obligado como todos a besar al proveniente de Polonia.

Mei, Liang y Kiku: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Yao-i: ¡¿AHORA SOY UN ROBOT?! ¡NO QUE ERA YAOI?! ¡¿AHORA YAO-I?!

Hiker: No te calientes pequeño!

Yao: Soy más grande que tú!

Hiker: Cállate! T.T

Yao: Si lo he sido.

Hiker: 6 veces al día o más (8).

Yao: Oigan. ¿Y Corea?

Hiker: ¿Quién?

Mei: Yong Soo…

Música de suspenso suena.

Hiker: Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto.

Mei: El no estaba con nosotros desde el cap 2.

Liang: ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Yao: … Solo conozco un lugar en el cual el pueda estar…

Liang: Ese lugar es…

Todos escuchaban atentamente pero luego son interrumpidos por el sonoro canto de la victoria. Asi es damas y damos (¿?) era Yong Soo, quien casi le da un infarto a los asiáticos y a todos.

Yong Soo: ¡LA SIGUIENTE ES DE: **Miku-chan! La verdadera Hatsune!**

**O.O yo yo ettooooooooooo . Kaito-kun ayuda digo n.n jajajajajjaja ettooooooooo no soy yo bueno saliendo de mi interrogatorio n.n quiero ettoooooooooooo enmendar mis errores, y ettooooo no es que Kiku-chan me lo allá pedido :D y que yo haría cualquier cosa por el así que ROMANITOOOOOOO!**

**Lovi-love perdona es solo que tenía que preguntarle a España tu sabes además no rompas por el por que el en verdad te ama n.n y es la verdad el nunca pelo a Francia ni a Prusia y cuando tubo con Iggy algo fue por que eran piratas y eso TT_TT el daría todo por tiiiiii lo se eh leído y visto demaciados doujinshis en verdad y para volver al tema n.n Felicianooooooo *.* leí un doujinshi dime la verdad me causo el casi para cardíaco es verdad que haz sido el seme con Alemania que se siente?**

**KIKU-CHANNN n.n lo sigo amando siempre seré tu primer idol pero *.* me quede con una duda igual vi un doujinshi donde Turquía trataba de abusar de ti dándote una droga que te ponía muy / ya sabes caliente y en eso llegaba Grecia y me quitaron el wifi y me quede sin ver que pasaba u.u (culpo a Lin y Ren) así que quiero que me cuenten n.n que paso después si Kiku-chan no responde hazlo tu Heracles o tu Turquía y por último nwn**

**IGGY! Ponte tu disfraz de mesero *w* y báilale a Alfred bien sexy solo como tu sabes si no revelare cosas de tu pasado -w- jajajajjaa bueno bueno n.n Miku-chan fuera sayooooooooo**

Mei, Liang y Yong Soo: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Hiker: Etta bien, dejaremos el Interrogatorio X3. Poke nos caes de la chingada.

Elizabetha: En forma buena.

Mei: Jamás ví a una niña de 11 años con ese lenguaje.

Hiker: Ni yo. Pero bueno, estar en mi escuela hace mal.

Mei, Liang y Yong Soo: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Lovino: *Saliendo del armario.* ¿Asi que tuvo romance con el cejon?

Alfred: ¡Vuélvele a llamar asi!

Lovino: ¡OBLIGAME! Siguiendo el tema, el muy bastardo es… Bastardo! Asique no lo hare, ni porque el pony rosado de Feliks me lo diga. Ni siquiera porque Raibow Dash me lo diga!

Todos menos Lovino: ¿Te gustan las series de My Little pony?

Lovino: ¡N-NOO! ¡NUNCA! Bueno… puede que un poco sí… pero ¡NO! ¡MENTIRAS!

Los asiáticos: ¡SIGUIENTE!, se me está yendo la voz… (Mei).

Feliciano: Cuando soy seme… ¿Qué es eso? Ve…

Kiku va de nuevo, ya son 3 veces, y le susurra.

Feliciano: *Se sonroja.* ¡E-eh! S-se siente… S-se siente m-muy extraño….

Ludwig: … Cierto…

Liang, Yao y Mei: SIGUIENTE! … ¿¡COMO?! ¡Kiku responde o ese cabrón sentirá la furia asiática!

Nguyer: Me les uno!

Kiku, Sadiq y Heracles: ¿? Tal vez fue aquel día de borrachera (Sadiq)/ ¿Cuándo fue eso? (Heracles)/ ¿Eso paso? (Kiku). **(Nos podrías decir que Doujinshi era? Yo que paso casi casi 48 horas en la computadora no se… Y no es por presumir, okey no X3, na, no es cierto, pero cual era?).**

Liang: Mientras ellos recuerdan…

Hiker, Mei y Nguyer: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Elizabetha aparece con Arhur vestido de mesero.

Bueno luego de hemorragias nasales, envidia y celos, Alfred termino en el suelo y Arthur en el armario de nuevo junto con Lovino y Lukas.

Liang y Nguyer: La siguiente es de… **TheCrazySicoGia:**

**Hola me encanta tu fic...Vengo a tortu..Digo preguntar**

**-Para Ore-sama: Tu as hecho Incesto alguna vez?...Te reto ha estar en un armario con la Marimacha durante 1h**

**-Para Ludwig: No te as dado cuenta tu esres SIR o ,lo que es lo mismo, Sacro Imperirio Romano i le prometiste a Ita-Chan que volverias asi que diselo i cofesate de una vez!...Ah! i porcieto sabias que te emparejan con... -Redoble de tambores- ...¡Russia!...Te reto ha Que cuentes tu primera vez con detalles incluidos**

**-Para Ita-chan: Oye sabias que te enparejan con...-Redoble de tambores-...¡IGGY! Te reto a que cuentes para que sirve el rulo que tienes**

**-Para el *CofcofcofViolableCofcofcof* Romano: Oye sabias que te emparejan con Belgica...Te reto ha que te declares a España**

**-Para Spain the Boss: Te reto ha sacar tu lado oscuro... I tambien te reto a que cuentes tu primera vez con detalles incluidos**

**-Para el señorito: Te reto ha que beses en la boca i con legua ha Ore-Sama...Sabias que te emparejan con...-Redoble de tambores-... ¡Alemania!... Ya jo tambien me he quedado con cara de ¿¡WTF!?**

**-Para La Marimacha: Te reto ha besar a Ore-Sama...I te reto a que proboques una escena R-18**

Liang: Hablando de eso. ¿Gilbert? ¿Roderich? ¿Ivan? *Mira a todos lados.*

Todos: Prisión.

Liang: Bueno. Mari… *Elizabetha lo mira asesinamente.* Mary Ann, besa al NO ore-sama.

Gilbert (Acaba de llegar): Envidioso! *Besa a la chica que luego va al baño y se lava la boca con arduo trabajo.*

Mei y Yong Soo: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Gilbert agarra al señorito **(X3)** que acababa de salir de la cocina con su té en manos y le besa con lengua. Kiku grava TODA la escena.

Hiker: Se nota que lo ansiaba.

Gilbert: Soy un ore-sama ¿Qué querías? X3

Todos menos Gilbert: De ore-sama tu no tienes nada.

Gilbert: Que codiciosos! T.T

Bueno ya que esta autora no sabe hacer escenas R-18, la marimacha crea una de estas **(Osea X3).**

Mei y Liang: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Lovino: *Sale del armario.* Eso lo tengo en mente. Gracias a esta cosa tan wow. *Señala una computadora. De hecho allí estaba Ucrania en una Computadora haciendo a saber que.* Y no me voy a declarar a ese Bastardo Infeliz hijo de su puta madre.

Hiker: Es un reto jodido crío!

Lovino: ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! Yo tengo 22 años!

Hiker: ¡MORIRE MÁS TARDE QUE TÚ!

Lovino: Yo no moriré ¡SOY UN PAÍS!

Hiker: HARE QUE DESAPAREZCA ITALIA DEL SUR!

Lovino: ¿QUÉ?!

Hiker: ¡MUAHAHAHA!

Antonio: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Hiker: ¡SHARED UP! Oh te clavare esto en el culo y te causara mucho dolor *Señala el palo filoso.*

Lovino: Jodida la madre que te pario.

Hiker: ¡No te metas con mi madre! No es que la quiera mucho… ¡ese no es el punto!

Lovino: IDIOTA!

Hiker: ¡PUTTANA!

Antonio: *Con un hacha tan gigante que puede competir con Lavi y su Martillo, y ropa de su edad de conquistador.* Cállense ambos. Tú *Señala a la peli roja.* no mataras Italia del Sur. Y tú. *Señala al italiano.* Has el puto reto porque luego te tirare a la cama más cercana y tu pobre trasero no te dará para caminar.

Lovino y Hiker: *Abrazados y asustados.* Mami…/ A la madre… (Lovino).

Hiker: ¿Corremos?

Lovino: Primero cumpliré el maldito reto y luego, corremos.

Hiker: A la cuenta de 3, 2, …

Lovino: Te amo!

Hiker: CORRE!

Hiker y Lovino terminaron corriendo por toda la casa y terminaron encerrados en el cuarto el cual fue casi roto por el hacha española pero como el super grandioso Gilbird estaba allí ayudo a escapar a esas pobres personas.

Mei, Yong Soo y Nguyen: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Ludwig: no! Yo soy el subordinado de SIR, jamás he sido él, solo que soy su subordinado.

Feliciano puso cara triste. Mi vida…

Ludwig: Y si sabia eso. Me pregunto de donde salió eso… Y respecto lo último… Pues aquí vamos… Era un día normal… un domingo creo. Feliciano estaba durmiendo en mi habitación como siempre, pero ese día traía algo que no andaba bien, y como soy metiche yo… Pues investigue, pero escuche algo que no debía, y esa noche pues le pregunte… Si me quería… Y yo pues… bueno… espere su respuesta, me dijo que si… Y lo demás fue puro impulso.

Francis: Ah… Ven que maravilloso es el _amour! _

Matthew: P-pero F-francis di-dices e-eso mi-mientras pe-peleas co-con A-alfred.

Francis: Asi demostramos cuanto nos queremos.

Alfred: Es cierto.- Nótese el sarcasmo.

Matthew: E-eh…

Francis: Y creo que _Spagne _ya conto su _amour._

Todos: Cierto. Cierto.

Mei: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Liang: La siguiente es de… ¿Qué…?

Lovino sale del cuarto junto con Hiker, ambos con ramas en todo el cabello y la ropa desgarrada con mirada de _"Me joden y no se las acaban."_

Lovino: La siguiente es de ¿Qué mierda? ¡HIKER!

Hiker: ¿Qué quieres _maldizione_?

Lovino: Esta es de…

Hiker: O,O pensé que ella era… Solo de fics HTF.

Todos: ¿Qué es HTF?

Hiker: No lo vayan a ver nunca!

Todos: Ta bueno…

Hiker: Aunque Ivan si puede.

Todos menos Ivan: Dichoso…

Hiker: Más dichosos ustedes. La siguiente es de… **d34th carla m4k3nshi:**

**En un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea está vestida de tomate azul (WTF?) con forma de pollo y con una metralleta en la mano.**

**Yo: owo holaslaslaslas con que esto se te con material chitchitchitchit bueno tengo retos y preguntas mías y de estos (señala a las personas detrás de ella) comencemos: **

**Gilbert: quiero que te vistas de gato y comas pollo frito**

**Arthur: vistete de enfermera y seduce a Alfred $ **

**Lovino: vístete de conejo y canta la cancioncita de HTF(creo que me entienden no?)**

**Antonio: cuántos países se independisaron de ti?**

**oro es todo**

**Perla: mi turno. Dinamarca, encierrate en un armario junto con noru**

**Francia: subete a un avión y lanzate (con el paracaídas) sobre canada**

**Alfred: como buen sucubo que soy encierrate en un cuarto con Arthur**

**Rosa: mi turno ita-chan canta abtract nocense o como se escriba**

**Yo: voto por la saga akuma y que alemania y inglaterra canten paradiclorobenceno**

**Black: prusia, siento pena por vi por culpa de hungría**

**Sora: canadá...cásate con mi cute yo!**

**Chau**

**An**

**Fuera**

**Nya**

Lovino: Odio los tomates azules.

Antonio: *Aun en su forma sobria, mirando fríamente y celosamente a la peli roja.* _"Como ella si puede estar con él…De seguro piensa en ella…"_

Lovino: _"Tengo hambre…"_

Hiker y Elizabetha: "_Hay mucha tensión, maldición…"_

Mei y Jeanne: ¡Siguiente!

Suenan sartenazos y abanicazos de nuevo.

Aparecen todos en una sala gran. Todos veían desde lejos a Gilbert sentado con una mesa delante de él vestido de Cheshire **(Cheshire: Era MI estilo, nyam…!| Robin: No te pongas asi Garddenlice, aji!|Cheshire: … Nyam…te odio, nyam…). **Y como platillo principal pollo frito en forma de Gilbird.

Gilbert: Te odio lectora… *Come el pollo y luego va a la capilla.*

Liang: Dramatico.

Mei y Nguyer: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Arthur acostumbrado sale de su armario y agarra de allí un traje de enfermera rosado y va a cambiarse.

Vuelve y solamente se pone encima de las piernas del americano, eso basto para que este mismo vaya al baño "urgentemente" y el regresara al armario donde eran amigos de los de Narnia.

Hiker: … Ellos no conocen HTF.

Agarra la grabadora y pone la canción.

Lovino agarra el traje y se lo pone encima del que ya tiene, el pobre de España tuvo que luchar para no tener una hemorragia.

Lovino: ¿Repito? ¿No?

Hiker: SI.

El italiano repite la canción y pasan de eso.

Mei y Liang: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Antonio: … Creo que todos los latinoamericanos… Argentina, Uruguay… Ecuador, Chile, etc…

Lovino, Elizabetha y Gilbert: Huy, Huy, ya me creo!

Todos: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Luego tocan la puerta y aparece un chico de estatura igual a la de la chica y esta abre la puerta.

¿?: Podrías dejar de hacer ruido.

Hiker: GomenasaiiI! ¡PERO NO LES ESTOY PIDIENDO PERDÓN! ¿OKEY?!

¿?: Me hablas bien.

Hiker: Lo hare solo porque yo quiero, baka yaro.

¿?: Okey… Adios.

Hiker: ¡Adios Roberto!

Cierra la puerta.

Todos miran a la peli roja.

Hiker: ¿Qué? Es mi vecino. En fin.

Mei: Tenemos que informar que Mathias y Lukas ya están en una cama, a saber como le hicieron.

Hiker: De acuerdo.

Mei, Liang y Nguyer: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Yong Soo: Oh mi dios! Esta tipa quiere que use un paracaídas que obviamente Corea hizo para aventarse sobre ¿Quién?

Matthew: Mi.

Yong Soo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Matthew: Canadá.

Francia aparece de la nada con un paracaídas no abierto y luego termina en el suelo junto con Canadá.

Mei, Nyuger, Hiker, Elizabetha y Kiku: FraNadá. ¡siguiente!

Tino: ¿Qué es un Sucubo?

Emil: ¿Era una clase de demonio? ¿No?

Liang: Equivocados. Pero tampoco se lo que es.

Berwald: Que se haga el reto y ya.

Arthur y Alfred son pateados al cuarto.

Elizabetha: La juventud…

Todos menos ella: Sonaste bien Rock Lee.

Por fallas técnicas no podemos pasarnos de las 40 páginas por eso no hemos podido poner la letra. Italia de norte canta la canción dicha y luego todos fueron a comer churros.

Y lo que ya he dicho.

Alemania e Inglaterra cantan lo ya dicho y luego de eso se sentaron para terminar sus deliciosos churros.

Gilbert: ¿Por qué sientes pena por mi awesome ser?

Elizabetha: Me no entender.

Francia: Ya esta tan grande Canadá…

Hiker y Elizabetha: ¡AQUÍ NADIE SE CASA! *Paran la boda que nunca empezó.*

Wendy y Peter Pan: SIGUIENTE!

Elizabetha: Perense. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Peter Pan: ¡Se niño por siempre!

Lovino: Ven aca maldito bastardo, hijo de puta que quiere ser niño siempre.

Wendy: ¡Voy a volar!

Peter Pan: Podemos volar!

Lovino: Que guai…

Luego de que sacaran a los intrusos y colados (Piña colada ¿?) con patadas samuraies siguieron.

Liang: La siguiente es…

Aparece Vash.

Vash: ¡ME toca a mi! La siguiente es de….

Hiker y Lovino: ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Otra persona?! Eso significa que… Tengo dos personas que solo hacen fics de HTF, Naruto o Soul Eater…

Vash: Yo te dije que hicieras la idea principal.

Lovino: La principal era Naruto y HTF. Luego FT y HTF. Seria la tercera.

Vash: Debiste…

Hiker: Entonces… ¡La tercera sigue en pie! ¡Desde el este cap los HTF estarán aquí!

Todos: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Hiker: Dios, que impacientes. Terminemos esto. Siguiente de la persona que tiene 2 años más que yo! Me siento pequeña T.T **Grim D. Ruki:**

**Hola, he llegado con retos y preguntas nya kukuku que quede claro nya soy una dulce niña de 13 años totalmente fujoshi nya y si no cumplen los retos y no responden más preguntas nya... conocerán mi lado yandere nya (saca una hoz) Yuno es mi sensei nya**

**Kukukuku (sonrisa ecchi)**

**Mis retos nya**

**kiero que encierren en el armario a heracles junto a kiku por 3 horas nya Amo a Kiku nya**

**Arthur te amooo nya! por eso te tratare bien nya metete al armario junto a Alfred por 4 horas y al salir le puedes pegar y todo nya**

**Russia besa a Yao Wang nya**

**Preguntas nya**

**Para todos los dulce ukes nya: expliquen que tan buenas son sus noches con sus semes nya? Cómo son nya?**

**Es todo bye nya recuerden que pasa si no cumplen nya bye bye nya kukuku**

Hiker: Odio a esa idiota… Odio a Yuno… Maldita Yuno…

Lovino: Deja a la rosada y sigamos.

Hiker: Bueno. Yo igual soy una dulce niña de 11 años X3, que es fugoshi desde los 7! dicen que podrí. Bueno…

Mei y Liang: ¡SIGUIENTE!

Kiku entra por voluntad propia con paso tímido al cuarto seguido de Heracles.

Arthur que ya parecía ser empleado de Alfred entro a otra a habitación seguido de este.

Hiker: Esto tardara. *Mira su reloj que está pintado en su mano.* Sigamos.

Seguirían de no ser que Ucrania reía como loca. Esa no era Ucrania.

Katyushka: ¡DOMINARE AL MUNDO!

Feliciano: ¿Qué juegas? Vee…

Katyushka: Dominare al Mundo.

Feliciano: ¡¿Puedo jugar?! Veee!

Katyushka asiente y le apunta la computadora a lado de ella.

Hiker: Voy a pagar mucha luz!

Tino: Pero tu no la pagas.

Hiker: De hecho X3.

Elizabetha: Sigamos.

Aparecen todos menos los que están encarcelados y los que juegan Dominare al Mundo: Austria (Obligado), Prusia, Ucrania e Italia del Norte.

Los reflectores apuntan a Yao que es besado por Ivan.

Y asi iniciamos con los ukes.

Todos los U.: Son raras. Muy raras, a decir verdad… Pero son buenas… Supongo que lo hacen bien… Pero dejan un dolor de trasero inmeso…

Hiker: Y asi terminamos hoy. El próximo cap estarán nuevas personas ya nombradas. ¿Cómo se sentirán los de Hetalia?

Kiku: Muy mal!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVV-**

**Hiker: Y asi terminamos ¿A quiénes traerán Roy y Marth? ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Iran a buscar a alguien o están de aventureros?**

**Flik-Esosonsoloelcomienzo!**


	6. Aviso de SUMAMENTE importancia

Aparece un trono en una corte y se ve una peli roja molesta y a lado un peli negro con cara de _"¿Qué hago yo aquí?" _y al parecer en el trono estaba el juez Alejandro Monte Cristo Rosalito De la Guarda Juan Pablo VII De la Cruz Santa María. Entonces a lado había otra mesa un tanto alejada, de una silla se paró un peli negro.

Kiku: ¡Quiero ver a mis testigos ahora!-Gritaba.

Elizabetha: ¡OBJECIÓN!

¿?: ¡SILENCIO! ¡ORDEN EN LA CORTE!-Azoto el martillo en la mesa un par de veces y los miro serios.-Esto nos provocara algo grave, si sabe a qué me refiero señorita Hiker.

Hiker: Lo sé y tomo la responsabilidad. Pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ ENCARCELARON A ALFRED, GILBERT Y HERACLES!?

Kiku: ¡RESPONDA!

Elizabetha: ¡JUEZ!

¿?: ¡ME LLEVA LA JODIDA CRIATURA DE ALLI!-Apunta a un rubio.

¿?: ¡HABLALE DE NUEVO ASI Y TE MATO!-Se levanta de golpe.

¿?: Tucker siéntese.-Lo amenaza con el martillo.

¿?: ¡OBLIGEME!

¿?: ¡CRAIG!

Craig: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oblígueme!

¿?: ¡Lo encierro a él también!-Apunta al rubio que temblaba.

En seguida el peli negro se sienta.

¿?: Bien. Estamos aquí por algo importante.

Todos: ¡APURATE ALEJANDRO Y DEJA DE RE-JODER!

Alejandro: Bueno, como todos sabemos. Ivan está enojado.

Todos asienten.

Alejandro: He encerrado y mantengo en juicio a Gilbert Weilschimitd, Alfred Frederick Jones y Heracles Karpusi. Por un motivo de gran importancia.

Arthur: ¿Estamos en Wordeland?

Hiker: Cállate Kirkland…

Arthur: Oblígame.

Hiker: -Mira al peli negro.- Si no me ayudas lo mato.-Señala al rubio.

Craig: ¡Yo te obligare!-Listo para pelear pero…

Elizabetha: ¡CALLENSE JODIDOS CRÍOS!

Alejandro: (8) Ale-ale-alejandro, ale-ale-alejandro…! (8)-Todos lo miran raro.- Es mi momento de fama!

De la nada toda la luz se corta y cuando se prende aparece Alejandro con una chaqueta negra, converse negros, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa blanca que dice "¡Eres TANNN bonis" que le compró a Feliks.

Craig: ¿Qué-

Elizabetha y Hiker: Que mierda…?

Craig: Lo mismo que ellas.

Inicia una canción…

Todos abren los ojos de par en par.

Alejandro: *Sonríe*

Estas muy lejos, estas en mi mandado!

Es mi tierra, mis leyes…!

Y no, por nada, te dejare libre de esta prisión!

Se que soy malo… La vida es asi.

Te matare y no dejare que ruegues más.

"Por favor"

Esa es una palabra tan usadaaa.

¡Cumple tu condena! ¡OHH!

¡Cumple tu condena! ¡OHH!

Cumple tu condena! ¡OHH!

¡Quiero verte humillado y sin fuerzas!

Cumple tu condena! Oh (X3).

Eres tan tú y no te das cuenta…

Oh ya lo sé. Esto es una trampa.

No caeré, te hare volver a pensar.

No importa, soy masoquista y lo soporto…

Y DIGO QUE SOY GAYY!

Tú me hiciste asi.

Y ahora me dejas ir.

Pero eso es una trampa, pa.. pa…

Eres tan tu si crees que Alejandro se rinde.

Cumple tu condena! Oh! (X4).

Eres tan asi por ser asi…

Cumple tu condena! Oh! (X3).

Este mundo solo necesita de ti.- Apunta a su cabeza.

Elizabetha: …

Hiker: …

Aparece Martín antes de que digan algo.

Martín: Ah!

Eso crees tú!

Oh créeme que me prefiere.

No creas que este tiempo estuve viendo los arboles crecer.

Yo también me entrene, estas tan loco.

Y te derrotare dire.

Y mejor me dices que prefieres…

Porque mejor no te pateo y ya sabrás donde esta tú paseo.

Y digo de nuevo… Tu no me ganaras…

Alejandro…

Kiku: …

Antes de que diga algo la canción paro.

Martín y Alejandro: …

Todos: ¡Ya…!

Martín y Alejandro: ¡ALE-ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALE-ALEJANDRO, YO QUIERO PASTA (Feliciano: ¡VEEE!) YO QUIERO PASTA! ¡LADY GAGA ES MI MAMA, LADDY GAGA ES MI MAMA! (Lovino: ¿Y YO QUE SOY?! | Martín: Perdón Mama-Lovino…)

Todos: Que poca seriedad…

Kiku: Mejor sigamos…-Con una venita roja en la frente.-

Craig: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y el también?-Apunta al rubio.

Hiker: Fiebre South Park. Recordé que mi hermano veía la serie. Y la pareja que más amo es el Creek.

Craig: Y por eso estoy aquí.

Hiker: En efecto.

Craig: Hija de puta…

Hiker: ¡EY!

Craig: -Le saca el dedo de en medio.- La primera es de **GRIM D. RUKI.**

**Muajajaja! ya tengo 14! jajaja! yo igual odio a Yuno pero era la unica disponible bueno me alegra que hayan cumplido y gracias por comentar mi fanfic de HTF**

**ahora los retos...**

**Kiku y Arthur expliquenme como les fue haya dentro con sus semes *_***

**Kyaaaa! Yao Wang! TE AMO! TE SECUESTRARE! TENGO ALGO PLANEADO CONTIGO KUKUKUKU**

**En serio les gustan? *se va a una computadora donde tiene todo grabado y despues de ver se desangra y se desmaya***

**Yuke: En lo que despierta esta pervertida dare los demas**

**Una amiga de esta loca adora al awesome de Gilbert y Ivan... de hecho le gusta la pareja de ellos dos, que se los manden, no tiene idea de que quiere hacer con ellos**

***despierta la loca pervertida***

**HEY BAKA OKAMA YA ACABASTE?! *se va deprimido a una esquina***

**bueno lo otro es... para los semes: porque eligieron a sus ukes? como los convencieron?**

Craig: Que m…

Todos: No preguntes… Y felicidades.

Arthur: ¿Podemos seguir?

Craig: No.

Hiker: Solamente sigamos… ¿Qué fanfic? Bueno, pues ahora me llevas 3 años!

Feliciano: Ve… Mi primo tenía 3 años.

Hiker: Maratón telettubie…

Todos miran a la chica raro.

Hiker: Se me ocurrió.

Feliciano y Kiku: Sigamos con esto…

Katyushka: ¿No faltan 3 personas?

Todos: ¿Quiénes?

Natasha: … No lo sé… ¿Tal vez el chino?

Todos: Yao?

Natasha: … No, Yong Soo.

Todos: Pero el esta ahí.-Apuntan al coreano jugar con su rulito.

Natasha: Idiotas…

Todos: Sigamos!

Kiku: Sigo yo… Y lo único que te diría Fangirl-Hentai-Fugoshi-Idiikomuri. Es que… Me dolió… Y luego se durmió.

Arthur: Y como te he dicho ¡NO TE LO VOY A DECIR!

Los asiáticos: … Se quieren robar a Yao…

Se escucha un "KOLKOLKOLKOL" al fondo del pasillo y luego ven como sale de la nada un danés huyendo de un ruso que tenía cara de yandere y aparte traía un grifo en la mano.

Todos corren por sus vidas.

PUERTA 1.

Elizabetha con un sartén: ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Mirando al exterior con la puerta semi abierta.

Alejandro: ¡POR ESO TE DIJE QUE TENIA QUE ENCERRARLOS!

Elizabetha: Silencio.

Alejandro: … Que manipuladora.

PUERTA 2.

Hiker: AH! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Feliciano: Ve… Tengo miedo…

Ludwig: … Me pregunto porque llegamos a extremos.

Hiker: T.T no quiero morir joven.

Feliciano: Ve! Ni yo!

PUERTA 3.

Lovino: … ¿Por qué me quede PRECISAMENTE con ustedes?

Lukas: … A saber… Tú te metiste conmigo…

Arthur: Ustedes me siguieron…

Lovino: ¿No creen que esta muy callado a fuera?

Se escucha como se rompe algo.

Lovino: Retiro lo dicho.

Lukas: … ¿Quién habrá muerto?

Arthur: -Mira por el rabillo de la puerta la sala.- … Creo que fue Mathias…

Lukas: Lo agarro… Ni modo.

A y Lo: Dios…

PUERTA 4.

Voy a omitir esta puerta porque la verdad… Es muy yaoi lo que pasa aquí.

Pista: Creek.

Puerta 5.

Feliks: Dios… Como que eso totalmente es azul, tipo.

Toris: Eso no ayuda Feliks…

Puerta 6.

El punto es que hay muchas puertas.

Cuando todo paso todos salieron.

Hiker: … ¿Habrá alguien que pueda controlar al ruso?

Yong Soo: Yao!

Hiker: Ah Yao lo secuestraron. En fin. ¡NO PODEMOS ENVIAR A NADIE! Aparte ¿Quieres me maten? ¡IM NOT CRAZY!

Arthur: Yes, you are crazy…

Hiker: Stupid Britanic…

Arthur: … Tonta…!

Todos menos Arthur y Hiker: ¡QUE INFANTIL ERES!-Apuntan a Arthur que les saca la lengua.

Hiker: En fin. Seme´s contesten…

Los Avengers (¿?): … No lo sabemos. Del odio al amor hay solo un paso ¿No?

Hiker: ¡CORTE! Quiero que se demuestre más emoción.-Vuelve a su lugar de productora.- ¡LUZ, CAMARA, ACCION!

Craig: -Que de hecho se perdió.- … Cállense y la última es de **Miku-Chan.**

**Miku-chan ahhhhh llegado n.n y esta deprimida T_T en verdad ya no eh incontrado ese doujinshi y mira que lo encontré en tumblr pero no carga el link mira que sufro demaciado pedía cambio de eso *w* mi encontrar más doujinshis pero tranki cuando lo encuentre te digo n.n sabes me encanta tu fic me muero de risa y aparte...TE MATARE DINAMARCA ò_Ó como pudiste hacer llorar a Noru como te haz ganado mi odio y más aún u_U también lo haz echo por casarte con Su-san como te atreves _ SU-SAN ES DE TINOOOOO (ósea fin n.n) y peor u.u Romano atreves a no perdonar al guapo y sexy de Antonio y tu le haz sido infiel con el MACHO PATATAS DE TU HERMANO! (se da cuéntame lo que dijo) -_- ya la rege Ok este ._.**

**Bueno lalalalalla Canadá-chan n.n eres lindo y quería preguntarte por que tienes doble personalidad la trankila e invisible y el casi psicópata cuando es del hockey me cuentas y de hay en fuera n.n me retiro no sin antes (saca una caja y aparece en frente de todos Hatsune Miku con una capucha negra) ettooooooo Hungría-chan aquí esta su "entrega especial" suerte n.n y así sale corriendo nos vemos prometo a la siguiente dejar puros retos sayoooooooo.**

Hiker. Tú también… ¿De que estas triste mi pequeña lectora?-Se golpea de la nada.- Y no importa te esperare! Y si… ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿En serio? ¿¡NO LO HIZO?! ¡OH DIOS!-Apunta al danés.- ¡IDIOTA!-Hiker usa patada voladora sayajin.

Lovino: ¡YO NO ENGAÑABA A ANTONIO! ¡Y MENOS CON EL ESTUPIDO MACHO PATATAS!

Antonio: -Fulmina al rubio alemán con la mirada.- Te sacare los sesos…

Feliciano: Ve… Ve… Ve…-Bueno esta llorando…

Mathias: Ya ni yo…-Mira con desaprobación al alemán.

Ludwig: No hice nada… Soy inocente .

Todos menos Ludwig: ¡NO HAY EXCUSAS!

Canadá: ¿Ehmmm? ¿Tengo una doble personalidad?-Mira a Alfred y este se encoge de hombros.- Creo que me confundes con Ivan, pero él no es invisible.-Sonríe como reina de carnaval.-Corto, Corto, Largo…-Okey esta fumado este rubio…

Elizabetha: ¿Pedía a Hatsune? ¿Cuándo? Que yo sepa, la Hatsune me cae un poquito mal. Arruina mi KaiLen.

Hiker: ¿Puros retos? Esto me da mala espina…

Elizabetha: ¡AHA AHA! ¡ALEJANDRO!-Miran a Ale-Ale-Alejandro y este asiente.

Alejandro: ¡Este Cap llego a su fin! ¡No dejen de sintonizarnos!

Todos le levantan el dedo pulgar y empiezan a Bailar CheCherereche.

Mathias, Alfred, Antonio y Gilbert (Los acaban de dejar libres): ¡GUSTAVO OLIMA VA!

Todos los demás: Pregunta!

Hiker: El que descubrió como se hacen los bebes ¿Qué estaba haciendo? *Pose a la Sherlock.*

Elizabetha: ¡AVISOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiker: Vamos a hacer un juego: Amigo Secreto. Si una de mis lectoras quiere participar solo hágamelo saber.

Todos: ¡Ahora sí!

Empiezan a cantar "La cucaracha" mientras iban a la cocina.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV.**

**Hiker: Roy y Marth no han llegado. El porque. ¡ESTAN AQUÍ!**

**Roy: En notas finales!**

**Hiker: ¡EN FIN!**

**Marth: ¡ESO ES TODO!**

**H&M&R: ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA MIS PEQUEÑAS/OS LECTORES! /Aunque sea menor que ustedes de seguro!/.**

**Flik-Nyaghaaa!**


	7. La pobre de mi se quedo sin titulo XD!

Hiker: ¡Hola sus lectoras! ¡Aquí está Vale reportándose!

Craig y Lovino: Si, Si. Sigamos.

Hiker: Amargados…

Lovino: ¡JACKY-CHAN ATALA!-De la nada aparece Jacky Chan y agarra a la niña para luego atarla a una silla con sus nudos a lo tipo chino.-Bien, ahora que la mala aura se fue. Sigamos.

Hiker: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Craig: ¡CAYENLA!-En seguida aparece un gato y le pone una cinta para luego saludar tipo militar.

Hiker: ¡AHUJA A LARE, PELLY IL URMIRORINCO!-Gritaba la chica pidiendo piedad.

Craig: Bien Gato-san.-Le devuelve el saludo al gato que asiente y se queda allí.-La primera es de…**Ruki and Karin Madness:**

**Ruki: Hola! aprendi la leccion, no hard yaoi de por vida, ya incluso me da cosa -le recorre un escalofrio y se pone verde-****  
****Yuke: Te dije que no los obligaras****  
****Ruki: Maldito sea el Rorick!****  
****Yuke: Calmate y canta****  
****Ruki: Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku (8)****  
****Yuke: Todos canten la cancion del Dango!****  
****Ruki: Aqui esta Yao, lo necesitaba para mi examen de historia universal, era sobre china, en que chingados pensaban ustedes pervertidos?! si alguna vez ven algo mio pervertido, no fui yo, fue una amiga su sobrenombre es Karin, es una pervertida, y ella es la que los queria a Gilbert y Ivan****  
****Yuke: Tengo pregunta... como llegaron todos alla?****  
****Ruki: Yo quiero jugar! (8) Baila tu cuerpo alegria macalena, bailando asi esta requetebuena, baila tu cuerpo alegria macalena, eeeh macalena (8)****  
****Yuke: Tanta musica le hace daño al cerebro****  
****Ruki: Urusai baka okama! -le patea- quien murio debido a Ivan?****  
****Yuke: Sera por tu culpa por haberte llevado a Yao por tu examen****  
****Ruki: QUE TE CALLES! -le pega- mando girasoles a Ivan y hamburguesas a Alfred y pasta a Feliciano****  
****Yuke: Ahora lo ultimo****  
****Ruki: La primera Alicia una vampira ella fue, tambien un zombie que era vegetariano, sin embargo intento comer al primer pendejo que se le cruzo, esa Alicia se tomo toda la sangre, y al ver que era negra se desmayo, al final aparecio otro zombie, el se la comio y se enfermo de la pansa (8)****  
****Yuke: Tan malos son los scones de Arthur que pueden hacer peor una invasion alienigena?****  
****Ruki: Por eso si voy a Inglaterra no comere nada de la comida de alla****  
****Yuke: Pregunta para todos menos Canada****  
****Ruki: POR QUE NADIE NUNCA LO NOTA?! me siento tan triste al saber que nadie lo nota, solo hasta que les habla****  
****Yuke: Reto para Gilbert****  
****Ruki: ... vistete de mujer****  
****Yuke: Reto para Roderich****  
****Ruki: (8) Popooo! te quiero decir te aaamooo (8)****  
****Yuke: maldita karla -murmura- Callate y di el reto!****  
****Ruki: Si me callo como dire el reto? x3****  
****Yuke: -suspira- solo di el reto****  
****Ruki: Tocale y cantale una cancion romantica al awesome de Gilbert y luego Gilbert a Roderich****  
****Yuke: Reto para****  
****Ruki: KIKU! no soy hentai, simplemente soy nekotaku fujoshi****  
****Yuke: Ahora si... reto para****  
****Ruki: Lovino, dile a Antonio que lo amas****  
****Yuke: Reto para todos****  
****Ruki: Bailen... I'm sexy and I know it... tengo un trauma con esa cancion, puto Andres x3 y ahora tengo la costumbre de estar cantando****  
****Yuke: Luego de bailar esa cancion bailen...****  
****Ruki: Popipopipo!****  
****Yuke: Eso es todo****  
****Ruki: VODKAAA! -se tira por un edificio de quien sabe cuantos pisos-****  
****Yuke: Pero antes, pregunta para Ivan... porque pensaste que la nieve es suave y te lanzaste sin paracaidas desde un avion?****  
****Ruki: -revive- es todo, sayo nya****  
****PD:si cante mucho es porque hoy fue un dia divertido y si escribi mucho es porque estoy de buen humor.**

Craig: ¿Esa niña les pidió cantar? ¡¿CANTAR?!

Todos asienten.

Craig: Bien, Bien. Tweek.-Apunta al rubio.- Tráeme cafecito. Con amor por favor.-¿Ehmm…? Muy normal.-Los demás a la sala. Yo apuntare. Yao ponte esto.-Le lanza un sombrero de panda.-Un tipo extraño te lo envía.

Yao: ¿Era de cabello blanco?

Craig asiente.

Yao: Ivan… -_-

El chico miro al oji violeta que se hizo el inocente.

Craig: Bien!

Lovino y Arthur: ¡QUE FLOJERA!

Craig: ¡NADA DE PEROS!

Lovino y Arthur: Si no fueras 5 metros más alto (Craig: Exagerados) te mataría pero voy a cantar porque quiero!

Todos: Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Ivan y Antonio: Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

Alfred, Kiku y Lukas: Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete.

Todos: Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku.

Craig: Desafinaron horrible.

Todos: Que Cabrón (Todos menos los que no insultan XD).

Gilbert e Ivan: Y como siempre nos ponen de pareja… (Da?) ¡¿Por qué?!

Craig: Hasta se odian!

Gilbert: ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

Craig: Ey! Yo también veo Hetalia.

Todos: ¿Hetalia?

Craig: No dije nada.

Todos: Pero…

Craig: ¡NO DIJE NADA! ¡¿ESTA CLARO?! ¡NADA!

Hiker: Es bueno que lo preguntes.

Todos: ¿Cómo llegamos?

Hiker: Pues en efecto. Vale estaba ahí con sus asuntos cuando un amigo grito ¡España! Y Vale con cara de "¿Vera Hetalia?" Le pregunto y le dijo que no. Entonces se decepciono ya que… (8) Haya en la fuente había... (8) Se calla. Decía, ya que nadie la quiere (Roy: ¡NO CANTES!), y pues entonces empezó a investigar de no sé qué cosas. Leyó la Fikipedia para hacer su tarea de Matemáticas y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que Hetalia necesitaba un Chat Show. Por eso se hizo pasar como una vendedora de Helados y rapto a los niños. Luego se hizo pasar por un país mejor conocido como "TengoHambreLandia", como fue muy popular y le agrada a todos.

Todos: Si claro.- Rodan los ojos.

Hiker: Como decía! Entonces les pidió que la acompañaran. Cosa que los tuvo que obligar porque Elizabetha le prestó su sartén, por cierto ¿Has visto a Elizabetha?-Mira a Gilbert y A Roderich.

Gil y Rode: No cambies el tema.

Hiker: Dios… En fin. Entonces los noqueo y fue así como Vale goberno el mundo de Nutty para luego ser la reina de UnicorLandia. Por cierto. No es Baila. Es Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa´ dar alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ehhhh macarena ¡Yahay!

Todos: *o* Queremos helado.

Hiker: ¡A LA HELADERÍA!

Espere un minuto por favor…

5 HORAS MÁS TARDE.

Hiker: ¿Tenías que decirles a todos los que estaban allí que tú eras un playboy? ¡TE JURO QUE VALE TE MATA! –Apunta a Antonio.

Lovino: ¡CIERTO! ¡TE MATAREMOS! ¡REVOLUCIÓN!-Agarra lo primero que tiene en la mano.

Todos: Quien murió?

Elizabetha (Apareció cuando dijeron lo de Helado): Mathias.

Lukas: Sip… Solamente lo dejo en coma. Está en el hospital.

Arthur y Lovino: Oh dios mio. Te preocupas TAAAANTO por él.

Craig: Se re-nota.

Lukas: ¿Verdad? Tengo todo mi interés en él.

Todos menos Alfred, Ivan y Feliciano: Ah… Ya entendemos. ¿Preferencias!? ¡Entonces no te queremos!-Ofendidos se va al cuarto de huéspedes a jugar UNO, ah… Que nostalgia.- Nah no es cierto.-Salen del cuarto.

Hiker: Hablando de eso. ¿No creen que Zayn, Louis, Harry y Liam cocinen/coman esos Scones? Son de Inglaterra ¿No?

Arthur: Dios santo. ¡MALDITOS RACISTAS!

Todos menos Arthur: Perdón pero Extraterrestres y Scones no tienen nada que ver. Los extraterrestres son terrestres extras, como en una obra, son extras y eso explica que…

Hiker: NO tiene sentido alguno eso…

Todos: El punto es que son armas letales e inmortales que podrían History Channel en riesgo por que pocas personas han hecho investiga-

Hiker: Tampoco tiene sentido. En fin. Respecto a la canción creo que la versión de Vale sería asi… (8) La primera Alicia era un tiranosaurio rex, con mantequilla en mano llego a Wonderland. No hubo veces en las que no comió dejando asi migajas de pan y cazón. Pero esta Alicia no pudo continuar… La ley lo demando por hurto de comida, el pobre tiranosaurio con tan poca mantequilla. No le quedo más reservas de alimento. (8) XD okey esta historia no tiene sentido alguno!

Mathias y Gilbert: ¡AQUÍ YA NO HAY SENTIDO!

Todos: ¡WOHOOOOOO! Y… ¿Quién es Canadá?-Hiker señala al rubio que hablaba con su osito.

Hiker: Creo que ni yo puedo contestar eso. Tal vez es invisible. Debemos imponer reglas… Y Gilbert al armario *Empuja al albino al armario de suministros y sale con un vestido como el de Feliks.*

Gilbert: Voy a demandarte… En fin… Me cambio. *Se cambia al bien tipo supercan y luego sale para ponerse encima de la mesa.*

Gilbert: _Yeah!__  
__One, two, three, four!_

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah__  
__Tight drees with the top cut low__  
__She's addicted to feeling never letting go, woah__  
__Let it go__._

_She walks in and the room just lights up__  
__But she don't want anyone to know__  
__That I'm the only one who get's to take her home__  
__Woah, take her home__.-_ Apunta a Roderich.

_But everytime I tell that I want more__  
__She closes the door__._

_She's not afraid of all the attention__  
__She's not afraid of running wild__  
__How come she's so afraid of falling in love__  
__She's not afraid of scary movies__  
__She likes the way we kiss in the dark__  
__But she's so afraid of-of-of falling in lo-ooo-ove__  
__O-ooo-oh__._

_Maybe she's just trying to test me__  
__Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work__  
__Wanna see if I can really tell__  
__How much she's worth__  
__What do you worth__.-_Camino por toda la mesa que se convirtió de la nada en escenario.

Paro un momento y volvió al cantó.

_Maybe all her friends have told her__  
__Don't get closer, he'll just break your heart__._

_But either way she sees in me__  
__And it's just so hard, so hard__._

_'Cuz everytime I tell her how I feel__  
__She says it's not real._

_She's not afraid of all the attention__  
__She's not afraid of running wild__  
__How come she's so afraid of falling in love__  
__She's not afraid of scary movies__  
__She likes the way we kiss in the dark__  
__But she's so afraid of-of-of falling in lo-ooo-ove__  
__O-ooo-oh__.-_Se le sumaron todos menos Roderich.

_What about all the things we said__  
__Talking on the phone so late__  
__I can't let her get away from here__  
__Oh..._

_Whe I say I can't do it no more__  
__She's back in my door._

_She's not afraid of all the attention__  
__She's not afraid of running wild__  
__How come she's so afraid of falling in love__  
__She's not afraid of scary movies__  
__She likes the way we kiss in the dark__  
__But she's so afraid of-of-of falling in love__  
__She's not afraid, she's not afraid__  
__O-ooo-oh, o-ooo-oh._-Termino y recibió aplausos.

Roderich se paro en seguida. Su cara roja no sabían si detectaba ira o vergüenza y subió al escenario.

Roderich: _Help! I need somebody__  
__Help! not just anybody__  
__Help! you know i need someone__  
__Help!___

_when i was younger, so much younger than today__  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way__  
__But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured__  
__Now i findi've changed my mind, i've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, i'm feeling down__  
__And i do appreciate you being 'round__  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground__  
__Won't you please, please help me?___

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways__  
__My independence seems to vanish in the haze__  
__But every now and then i feel so insecure__  
__I know that i just need you like i've never done before__.-_Camino por todo el scenario como Gilbert mientras lo apuntaba.

_Help me if you can, i'm feeling down__  
__And i do appreciate you being 'round__  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground__  
__Won't you please, please help me?___

_When i was younger, so much younger than today__  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way__.__  
__But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured__  
__Now i findi've changed my mind, i've opened up the doors__._

_Help me if you can, i'm feeling down__  
__And i do appreciate you being 'round__  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground__  
__Won't you please, please help me?__  
__Help me. help me, oooh!_

Hiker: En fin… ¡LOVINO!-Espada samurái es lanzada.

Lovino: (8) Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you. (8)-

Hiker: No dijo como debía decirlo.

Lovino: ¡LIBERTAD DE LIBRE EXPRESIÓN!

Hiker: ¡POR FIN! ¡Un reto hermoso! ¡MÚSICA MAESTRO!-Le apunta a su maestro de canto (No tiene ni siguiera maestro de canto. Y ni siquiera canta XD).

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly__  
__I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah__  
__This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,__  
__It's real fool with the big F o__  
__They like bruce lee rock at the club_

Todos empezaron a bailar porque Hiker los obligo.

_Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out__.__  
__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out__.___

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
__Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
__I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it__.___

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2).___

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up__  
__When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks__  
__This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go.___

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous__  
__No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced__.___

_Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out.__  
__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out__._

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
__Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
__I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.___

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)__.___

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...___

_Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out.__  
__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out._

Hiker: Perdón. Pero no podemos cumplir ese deseo. Asique solamente lo pondré.

Bailan Popipo con las ganas del mundo.

Ivan: ¿La nieve no es suave? En Rusia si lo era… Da?

Todos: ¡Siguiente! **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**

**Me dio mucha risa lo de Checherereche y la cucaracha animoo sigan asi****  
****porque Este fic va para largo y sirvio par arrancarme un buena risotada en un mal momento de mi vida.**

Hiker: Muchas gracias por comentar y que te hayamos sacado risas. Es una meta para mi ser un payaso! Okey no es cierto XD.

Roy: Ojala superes esa etapa. Y si no. *Marth le lanza un libro.* Ta´bien me cayó…

Marth: Bien. *Se pone a leer de nuevo.*

Craig: La siguiente es de… **The Gray-Eyed Girl. **Todavía no entiendo porque rayos todos tienen nombres raros y lo que le sigue.

**Hallo! :D****  
****No lei el anterior hasta hace cuatro dias *aura depre*****  
****Pero ya que! total nadie me extraña, y como estoy molesta por algunos bastardos hijos de p*t* :D, hare retos y preguntas idiotas:****  
****Matthew: Elige 4 personas mas y baila el Hare Hare Yukai. (Ultimamente me ha dado por juntarte con todos O.O)****  
****Lovi-Love: ¡Te eche de menos! Okay No ¿Que tienes que a los Españoles nos atrae tanto? porque soy española y te amo, mi hermana tambien, unas cuantas amigas, y unas escritoras a quienes les he acosado por el perfil :D (Tambien me gusta juntarte con todos)****  
****Lukas: Eres monisimo asi que te reto a vestirte de algo monisimo.****  
****Polonia: ¿Porque hablas y vistes como una adolescente rosa? aunque te queda bien *w* Traviste a Ludwig/Alemania, porque me dan ganas de ver al macho patatas asi :3****  
****Y eso! :D**

Hiker: ¡CLARO QUE TE EXTRAÑAMOS! T.T! ¡COMO OSAS DECIR ESO!

Todos asienten.

Hiker: Bueno pues. Si quieres dame sus números de casa, ire a hacerles unas visitas MUAHAHAHAHA! (¿?).

Roy: Eso quiere decir que YO voy a ir.

Hiker: Es bueno que lo entiendas Roy.

Todos apuntan a Matthew.

Matthew: B-Bien… *Pone cara de malicia.*

Alfred: Oh dios mio…

Emil: Algo me dice que esa mirada no es buena.

Noru asiente.

Matthew: ¡Alfred!

Alfred: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Matthew: *Arrastra al rubio.* Es mi venganza.

Matthew en el camino agarra a Kiku, Feliciano y Mathias.

Empiezan a bailar amenazados por Roy.

Luego de 5 horas más…

Al, Kiku y Mathias: Estoy cansado…

Hiker: Es cierto…

Lovino: Porque soy irresistible.-Hay va de nuevo el aire de superioridad.

Hiker: Maldito hijo de puta.

Lovino: ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Hiker: ¿¡POR QUÉ TODOS QUIEREN MATARME?!-Corre por su vida.

Todos menos Lovino: No preguntes.

Mathias: Monísimo… Tengo el traje perfecto!-Va al cuarto de costura y llega con una botarga de mono.

Lukas: No me voy a poner eso…

Mathias: Bien… Entonces este. *Saca una traje de mono.*

Lukas es obligado a ponerse el traje de Mono por ordenes del público y se quedara asi todo el capitulo.

Feliks: Mi turno de contestar tipo! Pues, como que yo totalmente soy muy ¿Rosa? ¡Solo me gusta, tipo!-Va al cuarto de costura y trae trajes para el mencionado.

Después de muchas MUCHAS cosas como decirle a Ludwig que es por su bien. Etc, Etc. Fue obligado (De nuevo cortesía de Roy) a vestirse de Conejo. Y ahora todos quedaron nuevamente traumados.

Craig: Y como siempre, esta historia no tiene sentido y se ha vuelto TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN yaoi.

Todos: ¿Conoces el yaoi?

Craig: ¿Cómo rayos no conocerlo?! No pregunten.

Todos: No la haremos.

Liang: La siguiente es de…. ** 1****.**

**kazumi : HI! bueno empezare con los retos...****  
****hikari: si D ya sabran que viene ahora:****  
****para ludwing : disfrasate de gato *cofcofsexycofcof* y canta junto con feliciano el ending 1 de kaichou wa maid-sama!.****  
****para alfred: ¡come frutas y verduras! y nada de botarlas al suelo o darselas al perro****  
****para fancis: come los scone de arthur y salir vivo despues de eso.****  
****para kiku : canta romeo and cinderella junto con grecia...****  
****hikari : ñe mejor les hago unas preguntas antes de que ella siga -.-****  
****kasumi : OYE MALDITA HIJA DE PUT...****  
****hikari: bien, ludwing ADMITE QUE SIENTES ALGO POR ITA-CHAN!.****  
****kiku : que se siente ser el uke del mundo?****  
****para ivan : ya fuiste uno con yaoi X3****  
****kasumi : -.- seguire con mis retos.****  
****para gilbert, españa y francis: haganle la mejor broma al señorito ese w quiero verla.( lo mas creativa posible)****  
****para matthew: ¡ABRE UN HOST CLUB!, junto con otras francis. a y saca tu lado frances.****  
****hikari : MIS PREGUNTAS PRIMERO.****  
****kasumi : PUDRETE!****  
****hikari : bien pues...****  
****para matthew: seria tu clienta en host club *w*, ademas eres muy cute! no quisieras ser mi novio o salir conmigo *w* ?****  
****para gilbert: ¡soy mas AWESOME QUE TU A SI Y TENGO A TU POLLITO, si lo quieres ver vivo encierrate ve a una pieza durante una hora junto a tu hermano!.****  
****kasumi y hikari : ¡eso es todo!**

Hiker y Roy: Todos odian a Ludwig.

Ludwig: Lo se…-Se pone el traje.

Todos: ¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? Quedaremos traumados nuevamente…

Empieza a cantar como toda una sirena. ¡Lara lara!

COMERCIAL.

Alfred: ¿Tengo que hacer eso?

Arthur: O tu también comes un Scone.

Alfred: ¡BIEN! ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! No creo que sea tan malo…-Empieza a comerlas.

LUEGO DE 5 MINUTOS.

Alfred está enfermo.

Alfred: ¡ven! ¡las frutas y verduras solo te engañan para poder enfermarte!

FIN DE COMERCIAL.

Todos: No Comments…

Arthur: ¡COMETELO!-Ahogando a Francis con un Scone.

Francis: ¡MON AMI ME ESTAS MATANDO!-Y fue asi como se lo termino.

Arthur: Salió vivo.-Comiendo un Scone. (Hiker: Arthur es inmortal…).-Sigan con Kiku…

Kiku: B-bien…

Yao: ¡ESPERA, ARU!

Craig: ¡OH NO! ¡EL CHINO NO VA A DIRIJIR!

Ivan: Te matare si no lo dejas, da?

Craig: ¡no me das miedo fenómeno de los da´s!

Hiker: No lo dijo.

Roy: Oh… Si lo dijo.

Marth: Uyy…

Elizabetha: Esto se convirtió en otro drama…

Ivan y Craig: Te matare…. (Da?).

Yao: Ehmm…Aru… ¿Y si lo hacemos los dos, aru?

Ivan y Craig: Cállate Yao.

Yao: ¡EY!

Kiku: Yong Soo has algo…

Yong Soo: ¡NO TE-Es empujado por Alfred.

Alfred: ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN AQUÍ VIENE EL HÉROE A SALVARLOS!-Encima de Yong Soo.

Arthur y Francis: Intento de Héroe.

Alfred: Silencio!

Elizabetha: Bien. Entonces yo lo dirigiré.-Aura negra alrededor.- ¿Alguna objeción?

Todos menos Ivan y Craig: N-no…

Elizabetha: ¡Kiku inicia!

Kiku: E-esta bien…

Elizabetha: Heracles, despierta!

Heracles: ¡NO ME DORMI!-Se levanta al instante del sofá.

Todos menos Heracles: Si claro…

Heracles: En fin…

Kiku: _Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide__  
__Koko kara tsuredashite...__  
__Sonna kibun yo___

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai__  
__Seizei ii yume wo minasai__  
__Otona wa mou neru jikan yo__._

Heracles: _Musekaeru miwaku no caramel__  
__Hajirai no suashi wo karameru__  
__Konya wa doko made ikeru no?___

_Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite__  
__Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no__  
__Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine_.

Kiku y Heracles: _Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba__  
__Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?__  
__Zenbu misete yo__  
__Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...___

_Zutto koishikute Cinderella__  
__Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa__  
__Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo__  
__Warui hito ni jamasare chau wa___

_Nigeda shitai no Juliet__  
__Demo sono namae de yobanai de__  
__Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne__  
__Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa__.-_

Heracles: _Nee watashi to ikite kureru?___

_Senobi wo shita nagai mascara__  
__Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara__  
__Ima dake watashi wo yurushite___

_Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen__  
__Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen__  
__Koetara doko made ikeruno?_

Kiku: _Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni__  
__Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho__  
__Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai___

_Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni__  
__Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho__  
__Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo__  
__Shikarareru hodo tookue___

_Kane ga narihibiku Cinderella__  
__Glass no kutsu wa oiteiku wa__  
__Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne__  
__Warui yume ni jirasare chau wa_.

_Kitto anoko mo soudatta__  
__Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita__  
__Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo__  
__Datte motto aisare tai wa___

_Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo___

_Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka__  
__Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka__  
__Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde__  
__Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka___

_Demo sore ja ima nai no_.

Heracles: O_kina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii__  
__Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa__  
__Anata ni kiraware chau wa___

_Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu_.

Kiku: _Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne__  
__Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita___

_Uso tsukisugita Cinderella__  
__Ookami ni taberareta rashii__  
__Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo__  
__Itsuka wa taberare chau wa._

Heracles: _Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne._

Se escuchan aplausos y luego el timbre de la casa.

Hiker: ¿Quién mierda se atreve a interrumpir?-Se dirige a la puerta.

¿?: Aquí tiene su pizza. Son $145. 50.-

Hiker: ¿Alguien pidió pizza?-Mira a todos y nadie asiente.-Bueno, no queremos molestarte el haber venido sin que recibas nada.-Agarra la pizza y Roy le cierra en la puerta.

¿?: P-pero… Hay ya me callo.-Pobre Pizzero se fue sin nada TwT.

Ludwig: N-no es que sienta algo. E-es que…-Se rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosidad.

Feliciano: Ve?-Mira al rubio.

Todos mirando al rubio.

Ludwig: T-tal vez.

Matthew: ¡N-NO P-PUEDO!-Se esconde detrás del sofá.

Francis: Lo que quiere decir es que no va a salir contigo. Es una regla de este sitio "6. No se puede casar, salir, con ninguno de los personajes."

Arthur: Si esa regla se rompe nos demandan.

Matthew: P-pero El host…-De la nada su cabello se hace más largo (¿?).- Francis! ¡Vamos!-Agarra la mano del frances.

Arthur y Hiker: En el próximo capítulo estará el host Club.

Gilbert: Bien… Kiku responde. Ivan de seguro ya (¿No lo había dicho episodios atrás?) keseseee…

Kiku: Ehmm… No lo sé. Se siente ¿Ser pasivo? No sabría contestarle Lectora-san.

Gilbert: ¿Mi pollito? Pero si…

Elizabetha: Solamente metete al puto cuarto.

Luego de noquear a Gilbert y a Ludwig pasa una hora…

Todos: Hora de sacarlos.

Abren la puerta y lo único que ven es a los dos alemanes jugando ¿Poker?

Gilbert: ¿Tienes un 5?

Ludwig: No. ¿Tienes un 7?

Gilbert: Mierda…

Todos: Tampoco hay palabras para esto…

Gilbert y Ludwig: Lo sabemos.-Salen del cuarto.

Craig y Yao: La siguiente es de… **Kurenai Ritsuga **(Aru).

**"Se ve a una pelicafe con el mismo tono de ojos con ropa de gotic loli acompañada de un peluche de conejo que vuela y un gato con sonrisa perturbadora"******

**Kurenai: Ohayo mis queridas victimas :D! Soy la asombrosa, sexy y mas genial que gilbert Kurenai-ritsuga sama! Kolkolkolkol******

**Melathios:...******

**Kurenai: el conejito volador extra moe perturbador es melathios pero le digo Thios ; un demonio al que rete y como gane es mi sirviente. Si preguntan por el cuerpo; solo tenia a mano al conejo asi que se jodio por que no lo pienso cambiar Kolkolkolkol****  
****Por cierto; el reto lo gane gracias a ustedes mis adoradas victimas...******

**Thios: os odio a todos ustedes...en especial a Lovino...******

**Kurenai: ¡Callate! "le golpea con una escoba" y a mi lado esta mi nuevo sirviente; el gato Chesire :D******

**Chesire: "Sonrie sin decir nada"******

**Kurenai: buano, dejando de lado las presentaciones ¡A LA TORTURAS, DIGO, RETOS! :D******

**Arthur: TE AMO! de no ser por que Alucard me demando por lo de la ultima vez te hubiera secuestrado para convertirte en mi mascota y de paso me llevo a alfred para tener yaoi gratis Honhonhonhon. Reto!: actua como Alois de Kurojitsuji y que alfred se disfraze de Claude y pal cuarto por medio dia; Mi regalito para alfredito!******

**Yao: Lo mismo que arthur; una preguntita ¿Japon era el favorito de tus hermanos? ¿Algunas vez pensante en vergarte por lo que te hizo en la espalda? Reto!: hazle striptis a Ivan y dejate violar :D******

**Lovino: Admitelo; ADORAS AL BASTARDO y si no; pues genial! mas para las fangirls . Pregunta inutil: ¿Alguna vez se te paso por la cabeza el engañar a Antonio? ¿Te gustaba su versión conquistadora? Reto: actua como tu version 2P! por un capitulo entero y acosa de manera cariñosa a nuestro Toño.******

**Kiku: Eres DEMASIADO REMONO, ADORABLE, UKE Y VIOLABLE! te amo! de poder secuestrarte lo haria si no fuera por que la perra de Yuno supo que tenia a Yuki y me esta cazando! Pregunta: ¿Te afecto el haber hecho sufrir a yaoi, quien te quiso y crio (Melathios: puto malagradecido!) ¡NO LE DIGAS ASI A KIKU O TE !"$e"$#"#"!, OISTE! Reto: disfrazate de neko-maid y encierrate con Heracles por toda la noche!******

**Belrrusia: Te odio; asi de simple ¡POR TU CULPA LETUANIA ES HETEREOSEXUAL, INCESTUOSA!. Si hiker metiera a los de HTF le diria a Fliqpy que te saque las tripas, te ahorque con ellas, te saque los ojos para que Lumpy y Nutty jueguen tenis, para que de ultimo Flaky haga una tarta con tus restos,se lo de a un vagabundo y que este te vomite para que luego un perro rabioso se coma tus restos vomitados y te vomite :D!.******

**Thios: La quieres! (Inserte Iggy con cara sarcastica)******

**RETO GENERAL: quiero que nueve ukes (de tu eleccion, Hiker-sempai) canten Secret After School de Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko y otras vocaloids que no son tan importantes como para ser nombradas!******

**Voto por la saga Imitation y pido que canten Lily Lily Burnig nigth!******

**Esto es todo mis queridos conejillos de indias; LOS AMO!******

**Kurenai se despide PAZ!**

Hiker: Quisiera pedir que no molesten mucho al pobre Gilbert.

Gilbert: Lo sé. Ustedes NO son awesomes.

Hiker: Cállate Gilbert, intento ayudar.

Hiker: Soy Hiker (Mi nombre clave). El es.-Apunta al peli azul.- Wataru Marth. El.-Apunta al peli rojo.- Daisuke Roy. Un gusto Kurenai-san, un gusto Cheshire (Me recuerda a mi oc), un gusto Melathios.

Feliks: Como que últimamente me han puesto mucho trabajo.-Se va al salón de costura.

Luego de 1 hora…

Feliks: Tengan.-Les entrega el vestuario.

Katyushka: Desde ahora te ayudare Feliks-san.-Le sonríe.

Feliks: Eres un ángel?-Apunto de morir. Okey no.

Se van a cambiar y luego son empujados como la mayoría al cuarto.

Yao: Se dice. Intento no creerlo, pero… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, aru! Y no. Yo no soy de los que se vengan, aru. Y por cierto, no podemos hacer escenas XXX (Osea como el strippes). Perdona. Aru.

Ivan: Yo también me lamento… Da?

Lovino: Perdón creo que no leíste capítulos anteriores. No pienso acosar al maldito bastardo.

Antonio: ¡FUE TU CULPA!-Apunta a la peli roja.

Hiker: ¡EY! ¡MI CULPA NO ES!

Antonio: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Hiker: ¡CÁLLATE ANTONIO!-Se tira al moreno para pelear.

Lovino: Y si se me ocurrió. Pero no soy tan maldito. Y no, era peor que como está ahora. ¡PEOR!

Kiku: No. Era algo de guerra. Asique todo se valía.

Hiker y Antonio dejando de pelear un momento: Eso sonó muy mala onda.-Siguen peleando.

Kiku: Lo sé. Pero no lo hice intencional.-Se disfraza y espera que sea la noche en el mueble de espera junto a Heracles.

Hiker:-Dejando de pelear un momento.- Te diría que los meteré un momento por ti. Pero me cae bien Natasha. Aunque puedo decirte que si quieres la dejo en el sótano donde hay payasos toda una noche.

Natasha: No te preocupes iré sola.-Se va tranquilamente al sótano a esperar la noche.

Hiker: Bien.-Sigue peleando.

Roy: ¡HABER YA!-Quita a la peli roja.-Yo peleare por ti…-Se mete a la pelea.

Hiker: Si tú quieres. Ta bueno. En fin. Eso me recuerda que no cantamos nada al inició… En el próximo cap tendrás tu Saga de Imitation Black. Pero por ahora no se puede cantar la que quisiste asique lo haremos el prox capítulo también. Es que ya son muchas palabras (5, 047).

Marth: Si no fuera porque hay muchas palabras T.T

Hiker: Lo sé. Bueno.-Agarra a Arthur que acaba de salir. Agarra a Lovino. Agarra a Lukas que estaba allí como si nada. Agarra a Matthew que hace rato estaba allí. Agarra a Yao ya que Kiku tiene que esperar la noche. Le vale tres y un cuartos y a agarra a Kiku. Agarra a Feliks que salía del cuarto de costura. Agarra a Roderich que estaba hablando (Gritando) "tranquilamente" con Gilbert. Agarra a Feliciano en contra de su voluntad. Ve a los 9 chicos y los tira al escenario.- ¡CANTEN O SI NO LOS DEMANDO!-

Empiezan a cantar pero como no podemos tener más palabras no pondré la letra.

Terminando la canción!

Hiker: Perdona Kasumi pero si vas a hacer retos que sea en un solo review por favor. Asique no podemos hacer los retos que dejaste en los dos reviews. Perdona.

Craig: La siguiente es… ¿Se dan cuenta que solo hablo para mencionar los nombre.

Todos menos Craig: No.

Craig: A todo esto. ¿Dónde está Tweek?

Marth: Creo que se fue con Christophe y Gregory.

Craig: ¡PUTA MADRE!-Sale corriendo.

Roy: -Con mucha sangre y moretones.- La siguiente es de **D34th carla m4k3nshi:**

**En un cuarto azul una pelinegrilaceza le esta hablando a la nada****  
****Carla: ¡Ya e dije que no! ¡vete al diablo con tus plumas!...¡me importa un carajo si son tuyas!...¿que son azules? me lo hubieras dicho anes Tori ¡damels!****  
****Pera: le dije que el cafe le haria daño****  
****Blackay la pobre se no fue u.u****  
****Carla ¿eh? ...Hola Hiker! ¿como 'tas? :3 ok ya con cosas para torturarlos, sip torturarlos Muajaj cof cof...chitchitchitchitchit!****  
****Rosa: '****  
****Carla: en primera, esto va para todas las chicas ahi, quiero *se escuchan rayos deras de ella* quiero que sometan a todos los chicos sin excepcion ÒwÓ****  
****Perla: si alguien ne secita armas aqui hay *señalando su bolso con estampados q dicen:"KxC"*****  
****Carla:lo siguente:USA, querido, mi hero favorito, quiero q me violes a Escocia 8D****  
****Black: ya me entro el miedo...****  
****Zack: es feo verdad? digo, el miedo****  
****Carla tra cosa, la razn porque la vez pasada me vesti de omae azul fue...*mirando a Sora y Daniel* no habia dinero, yo solo busque un disfraz de tomae con una vincha azul pero esos idiotas lo confunrieron todo****  
****Sora/Daniel: no fue nuestra culpa!****  
****Carla: ennn fiiini(?) ese va para Suiza, quiero q se lance a una ippscina de choclate y que le echen chantilli ewe****  
****Zafiro: u-u'****  
****Carla: Segundo, ¡Que alguien le haga un altar a Gilb y que vuelva a ser un país! CHICHIHICHIT!****  
****Perla:idiotas****  
****Carla: callate sucubo****  
****Perla: no me da la gana****  
****Carla: ya te dije q tte puedo desaparecer si quier? e.e****  
****Perla: ok me callo *se mete denro de un armario* por cierto, vuelvo a mi casa Rosa te espero para la cena, adios!****  
****Rosa: bye hermanita! _/****  
****Carla: siguiendo, Alguien me regala un pájaro? que sea azul de preferencia .-.****  
****Zack:pu-uedo de-decir algo?****  
****Carla: claro Zack****  
****Zack: Quiero que amarren a USA y lo metan en un cuarto oscuro con lobos hambrientos****  
****Rosa:...****  
****Carla:...****  
****Karmilin:...****  
****Oliver/Sun:...****  
****Black:...¿Que mierda te han hecho hermano?****  
****Carla:eh...o.o conitnuemos...quiero a los hermanos italianos como mafiosos *-*****  
****Rosa/Karmilin/Dark/Lightt/Sora/Rene:*_*****  
****Carla: quiero ver a España vestido de maid junto con Alemania y Rusia****  
****Black/Daniel*imaginandolo* o-O WTF?****  
****Carla: quiero ver a los latinos bailando caramelldance****  
****todos: :pokerface:****  
****Carla:ejem...Letonia *-* depilale las cejas a Inglaterra D****  
****Zafiro:estoy rodeado de imbeciles****  
****Daniel:callate, si te escucha nos mata****  
****Zafiro:weso te incuye****  
****Daniel:entonces te prohibo hacercarte a mi hermana D****  
****Carla: ...otra cosa...mi querer Shota :DDD****  
****Rene/Zack:enferma*en susurro*****  
****Carla: los oi ...como sea, quiero shta de *se escuchan rayos detras de ellas* SealandxLetonia DDDD****  
****Dark: Esta niña...da miedo º-º****  
****Carla: lo siguiente es que quiero ver a Esccia disfrazado de maid o neko o las dos cosas D****  
****Oliver/Sun:*se miran/* esta chica es loca...****  
****Carla:bueno eso es todo la siguiente vez vengo con mas, bye****  
****An-chan****  
****Fuera****  
****Nya.**

Hiker: ¡CARLANGAS! Pensamos que nos habías dejado! TwT. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta! Toy bien. ¿y tú?

Roy: Si, si… Mucha platica poca acción.

Hiker: ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS FRASES!

Roy: ¡SILENCIO NIÑATA!

Hiker: Hijo de puta…

Roy: Y con honor.

Hiker: Bien. Natasha no puede, está en el sótano castigada. Katyushka, Elizabetha, Lily, Jeanne. Lo que viene es para ustedes.-Las 4 mencionadas asienten.

Las 4 someten a bueno… a todos los tipos.

Hiker: Pobres… Me apiado de ellos…-Mira como están ensangrentados.

Elizabetha: ¡NYAYAAHAHAHAHAH!-Con una pistola.

Hiker: Esto me da miedo…-Se aleja y mira a Marth y Roy en el suelo.- ¿Sin excepción? Pobres…

Edwuard y Alfred: Que crack…

Hiker: Eso es muy crack.

Los empuja al cuarto.

Hiker: Son ordenes de la lectora aunque no me guste.-Se sacude las manos.- Y ya se! La otra vez le pedí a DJ el traje de una maid de color negro. Agarra y me trae un traje de maid ¡NEGRO! Totalmente negro. Yo decía de bordes ToT. Tal vez no me explique (._.) Bueno! ¡Sui-Mira al chico tirarse desde el balcón a la piscina que de una forma (No explicable) ya estaba llena de chocolate.

Vash: ¡A VALER LA RAZÓN! ¡Al agua pato!-El chocolate mancha a todos los que salieron.

Hiker: (._.)…-Tira 7 botes de Chantilli.-Nyahahahaha!

Elizabetha: Rayos. Se volvió loca. ¡ABRAN PASO!-Noquea a la peli roja.

Pajaritos arcoíris vuelan encima de ella.

Hiker: Todo se ve rosa…

Elizabetha: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Gilbert: ¡SIIIIIII!

Todos empiezan a hacer el altar para luego hincarse y alabarlo mientras Gilbert se sentía tannnnnnnn feliz.

Luego del ritual "Gilbert-Volvió-a-ser-un-país-,-en-tu-cara-puto-mundo." Se dirigieron a la carta de nuevo.

Elizabetha: Toma.-Agarra un pájaro azul de los que estaban encima de la cabeza de la oji verde inconsciente.

Alfred: ¡QUE TIENES CONTRA MI?!

Roy: Sin objeciones.-Lo empuja al cuarto.

Arthur: No mueras!-Sin ganas.

Lukas y Lovino: Derrochas energía tu también.

Arthur: Obvio.

Hiker se despierta de golpe.

Hiker: ¡SIIIIIIII! ¡MAFIOSOS! ¡MIS ITALIANOS!-Abraza a los italianos para luego ser alejada.

Lovino y Feliciano: Bueno… (Ve!).-Se visten de mafiosos y se arman con pistolas.

Elizabetha y Hiker: HERMOSO! *w*.-Visten a los países nombrados y como siempre, todos sufrimos nuevo trauma por Ludwig.

Hiker: Me voy al psicólogo…

Todos: Te acompañamos.

LUEGO DE 5 HORAS…(TRAUMA,TRAUMA,TRAUMA,TRAUMA,5,TRAUMA,TRAUMA).

Hiker: ¡PORQUE RAYOS LE DIJISTE AL PSICÓLOGO QUE ERAS UN MAFIOSO!

Lovino: ¡ME LO PIDIÓ UNA LECTORA! ¡ACTUA COMO TU PAPEL! ¿NO?!

Hiker: ¡QUÉ NO VISTE QUE SALIÓ CORRIENDO COMO NIÑITA?!

Lovino: ¡ES MI CULPA?! ¡YO NO RECUERDO ESO!

Hiker: ¡SACASTE LA PISTOLA!

Lovino: Argh…

Hiker: Bien, es todo.

Los latinos bailan lo dicho pero como su escritora es una reverenda floja no pondrá música.

El país dicho le empieza a depilar las cejas.

Arthur: ¡CUIDADO! … ¡AHHHHHH!... ¡MAMIIIIIIII!-

Hiker: Eso debe doler.

Arthur: Cuidado Raivis!-Se toca las cejas.

Hiker: XD, en fin! O.O… Ó,Ó ¡NOO! ¡QUEDAREMOS TRAUMADOS DE NUEVO! POR FAVOR! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Escocia sale vestido de Neko mientras todos se tapan los ojos.

Roy: Bien. Esto va de peor en peor. Te mandamos a Sealand y a Letonia para que hagas mucho shota con ellos.-Los tira al buzón.

Hiker: Y asi es… Asi es como termina este capitulo. ¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO UN HOST CLUB! Y también lo de Amigo secreto (Ruki: Te toco… *Redoble.* Feliciano).

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV.**

**Hiker: Solamente una lectora quiso estar en el juego…**

**Roy: CofPesimaescritoraCof.**

**Hiker: Cállate.**

**Marth: No peleen!  
**

**Flik-Medaflojeraahora!**


End file.
